


Im JB's Wife

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: We all dream of becoming a popular guy's wife, especially those of us who are into KPop. We have 'husbands' on every group, right? But have you ever thought what hardships you might face if ever that comes true?





	1. The Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Blocked= flashbacks

****I almost trip while running after hearing the door open.

"JB?!" I excitedly call while putting on my slippers. I don't care if I got a different pair. I quickly make my way to welcome him.

But of course, it isn't him. It is Ahjumma.

" _I'm sorry, ma'am. It's just me,_ " she says sadly, probably because disappointment is eminent in my face.

I don't know why I'm still not used to it. Ever since we got married, I only get to see my husband once a week if I'm lucky. A couple on their first month spends most of their time with each other but here we are, already married for two years yet not together. I'll be ecstatic if JB isn't dead tired and calls me to say hi.

But what can I do? I chose this. I knew the situation. Having a famous husband means you need a mile of patience and understanding.

 _"Have you eaten, ma'am?"_  Ahjumma asks.

_"I told you to just call me by my name, Ahjumma. Anyway, I haven't had lunch yet. I don't want to be busy when JB calls."_

_"That's easy to know,"_  she says while picking up the remote. She turns on the television and would you look at that, there goes my husband. He is smiling so wide, his eyes looks like straight lines only. _"You can check your television since you see your husband there more than in person."_

I smile bitterly. JB hired Ahjumma since he knows I'll be alone in the house most of the time. In the two years she spent cleaning our house, well maybe not really cleaning since it's always just me here, we became close. She sometimes speaks to me like a mother.

 _"That boy is really good-looking,"_  she says while preparing the food she brought at the table. She knows I don't cook much unless JB is here. I look at the television to see Jinyoung- _oppa_  thanking their fans.

_"You always say that when you see Jinyoung-oppa. Do you want me to invite you when they visit here?"_

_"Don't mind that. I'll be glad if your husband even remembers to visit you."_

I pick up the chopsticks and start eating instead of crying.

* * *

 

 

> How did JB and I meet?
> 
> I was chosen as an exchange student so I flew to South Korea alone. I wasn't close to the other students from my country and I didn't speak much Korean too, so I spent most of my time alone.
> 
> One day, I saw a crowd on the place where I hang out by myself. I decided to go by the trees and read there. Soon enough, I fell asleep amidst the loud music from afar. I only woke up when I heard a gush of water.
> 
> I stood up and looked around but I wasn't close to any river and it wasn't raining. When I turned my back, I screamed because a guy was peeing by the tree where I was sleeping earlier. He was on the other side so probably, he didn't see me. But now that he's finished and pulling his fly up, we met gazes.
> 
> "AHHHHHHH!"
> 
> I quickly picked up my things and ran. I didn't see anything! Promise! It was just really embarrassing!
> 
> So was that JB? Nah.
> 
> I didn't notice that I've already returned to the park after running without direction. I only stopped when I hit a wall.
> 
> Or not.
> 
> "Fu-" the guy almost cursed.
> 
> My eyes widened. He was wearing a leather jacket and had a lot of accessories. He's also wearing make-up.
> 
> Nope. That wasn't JB too.
> 
> "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I bowed since he might not understand what I'm saying.
> 
> "Oh, you're not Korean? I'm sorry too. But who are you? Why are you here?" he said with a non-Korean accent, like he's fluent in English. I smiled and sighed in relief. Finally! Someone can understand me!
> 
> "I'm a student! I was sleeping when a guy went to pee nearby and I was so embarrassed for being there so I ran away and accidentally wandered here. But who are you too?"
> 
> "You're what-Wait, are you okay? Do you want-"
> 
> I quickly took the bottle water he was offering. I was panting! I drank it straight before returning it to him.
> 
> "Thank you! I'm sorry for bothering you. I still have classes so I have to leave," I said and turned around to walk away but a guy was standing behind me and I bumped into his chest. "Ow!"
> 
> _"Who is this?"_ he asked in Korean. That time, I couldn't understand it but his expressions gave me an idea what he's talking about.
> 
> _"She drank your water,"_  the guy I was talking to earlier replied. He put up the empty water bottle so I quickly bowed my head.
> 
> "Oh my god, was that yours? I'm sorry! I didn't know! I will pay for it!"  
>  I looked up at his serious expression. I gulped. His piercings scared me. I really feel intimidated towards guys with earrings. The guy probably had three each ear. He was also towering over me.
> 
> He looked at Water Boy before turning to me.  _"Who are you?"_
> 
> "He's asking for your name.  _I think she's a foreigner. She speaks English,"_ Water Boy told us consecutively.
> 
> "I will buy you a new bottle. Please tell him to wait here for a moment. I'll go buy," I told Water Boy but before I could even take a step, the tall guy blocked my way.
> 
> _"How did you even get in here? You don't look like a staff. Give me your phone so I can check your identification,"_  he showed me his palm and so I took his hand.
> 
> "Nice to meet you too," I said while shaking it but he brushed my hand away. My hands aren't dirty!
> 
> _"Your phone,"_  he emphasized.
> 
> Did he say handphone? Why is he asking for-OH MY GOODNESS! THEY ARE ROBBERS! THERE ARE MUGGERS HERE IN SOUTH KOREA!
> 
> "No, no, please don't hurt me! I have no money! I can only buy you a drink but the rest of my money is for my school expenses. Please let me go!" I panicked.
> 
> Water Boy laughed so hard, he needed to hold his stomach. The tall guy was looking at me quizzically so I took the chance to escape.
> 
> But it seems like tall guys are a trend here in Korea. Or am I just that small? Anyway, I, for the third time, bumped my head into someone's hard chest. Remind me to go to a doctor if I survive this mess.
> 
> _"What's happening here?"_  the newcomer asked and when I looked up, I saw a pretty boy. A really, really, pretty boy. Unlike the two behind me, his face is so gentle, I decided to trust him right away.
> 
> But was that JB? Wrong again.
> 
> _"Please, help me,"_ I tried hard to say it in Korean and clung to his arm. I hid behind him. I saw how Tall Guy's face crumpled in irritation and Water Boy doubled in laughter.
> 
> _"She thought we're thieves!"_  Water Boy said, still not over whatever joke he's laughing at. He turned to me. "How come you trust him when I was the one who gave you water?"  
>  "What if you're just tricking me? You tried to get my trust so you can take me somewhere and-"
> 
> "You're not Korean?" Prince Charming, the guy I'm clinging to, asked.
> 
> "Yes. I'm an exchange student," I quickly answered.
> 
> "But why are you here? Why are you running from them?"
> 
> "Because the tall guy is asking for my phone! I think they're a group of robbers!"
> 
> "Then why are you touching me? I am a part of their group," Prince Charming, pointed at his clothes, then to the other two.
> 
> And that's when I noticed that they certainly look taken straight from a fashion show, with the theme BAD GUYS.
> 
> But Prince Charming is pretty!
> 
> "And I also don't know who are you so let go of me," he struggled to get out of my grip so I quickly let go of him.
> 
> Confirmed, bad guys here in Korea are so damn good-looking.
> 
> I ran away.

* * *

_"Are you sure you don't want me to stay a bit longer?"_ Ahjumma asks once again.

 _"I'll be okay. I enjoyed the ddeokbokki you brought. I'll probably just sleep,"_  I replies with a smile.

 _"Don't stay up late waiting for your husband to call,"_  she reminds me.

 _"I know, I know. He's probably celebrating for their first win. I won't wait for him,"_  I assures.

_"Okay. I'll get going. Call me when you need anything."_

_"Thank you, Ahjumma."_

And so I'm left alone again. I take a bath and change to my pajamas. I really won't be waiting for JB's call tonight. I'll just wash the dishes then go to sleep. He said he'll visit me next week so I'll just wait for that.

Just as I finish cleaning, I hear the door getting unlocked.

 _"Ahjumma, did you forgot something?"_  I ask while drying my hands. No reply. I walk from the kitchen to the doorway.

I absentmindedly drop the cloth I am holding and freeze. Sometimes, we really won't know how much we miss someone unless we see them again.

"JB," I whisper to myself as tears started to well up.

He smiles but unlike earlier on the TV, I can still see his eyes. I remember telling him how I love that smile of his. That way, I know he can still see me.

 _"Babe,"_  he simply says but here I am, running towards him. I'm so glad he's a dancer and his built enables him to carry me. I am crying so hard, I can't speak.  _"You're not even going to ask how I've been?"_

I wrap my arms around him tighter. I hear him chuckle before carrying me to the living room. He put me down but I'm still choking on my tears. I feel him crumple my hair before getting up. He goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water. He sits beside me.

_"You always cry when I come home. You know I don't want to see you crying. Should I leave-"_

_"No!"_

He smiles and hands me the water. I oblige. We are staring at each other in the process and when I put the glass down, he holds my hand. He looks at it, at my ring.

_"I missed you."_

I bite my lip to stop the sobs from escaping again. He takes my hand to his lips and kisses it. I feel my cheeks burn.

_"Ahjumma called me earlier. She said she'll come here."_

I nod.

_"Did you go out?"_

I shake my head.

_"Why don't you try shopping or contacting your friends? You're close with Nayeon, right? She's asking me about you."_

I don't answer.

_"Are you... okay?"_

_"No,"_ I finally say.

He quickly wraps his arms around me and that's it. I've found my home. These two eyes that disappear when he smiles, these heartbeats. Him.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he says like he always does.

 _"I just really miss you,"_ I say.

He tilts my face up and gives me the faintest kiss, the first after three months. The last time he visited, he could only stay for less than an hour and all we did was ask how we've been.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he says again while tracing my tears.

 _"How have you been? Are you eating well? Your choreography looks harder than ever. Did you get injuries?"_ I start my endless questions.

_"You watched our showcase?"_

_"Ahjumma is a fan of Jinyoung-oppa."_  I'm not really a fan of KPop but I watch their group so I won't miss him much.

_"How about you?"_

_"I like Mark."_

_"Ya!"_

I giggle.  _"And of course, I love my husband. I want to see him as much as I can."_

_"I do too."_

_"You love your husband too?"_

_"No, silly. I want to see you more too."_

And that's enough for me. I know we'll be alright in the end. He's under a contract now so we need to sacrifice and compromise a lot. It was my choice to stay here in Korea after we got married even though he said I can go back to my parents anytime I want. It's not like I want his career to end. I just know that time will come when we'll be able to enjoy every day in each other's arms.

But maybe not now. When I woke up, he wasn't there anymore.


	2. The Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Underlined= from your letter to JB  
> Blocked= flashbacks

****_"Have you eaten?"_ he asks while checking the refrigerator.

 _"I should ask you. It's an hour drive from Seoul. You won't have time to eat after the showcase,"_  I answer.

He put his hand on the counter I'm leaning on, trapping me in between his arms. _"Shall I cook for us?"_

_"I don't think we have enough ingredients."_

_"Why? Did you cook something earlier?"_

_"Yeah. That'll be my food until tomorrow."_

_"I'll give you money to buy groceries tomorrow. Let's eat what you cooked."_  I look at him with a shy smile and he instantly got it. _"You cooked carbonara?"_

_"You know me so well."_

He pouts and I have to fight the urge to kiss him. He's much taller than me but he's as cute as a baby with his hair down like this. _"That's Jackson's favourite, not mine."_

_"But I didn't know you were coming, much more staying for the night."_

He suddenly holds my waist and carries me up the counter. Sitting here, I'm about an inch higher than him. I put my arms around his neck to keep my balance.

 _"Then let's just order and watch a movie. What do you think?"_  he asks with a smile.

"Pizza?" I excitedly ask.

_"I'm always eating pizza and chicken with the others. Let's have-"_

_"I know where this is going. Your favourite food it is,"_ I sigh but he gives me a quick peck so I smile again.

* * *

 

> Back then, I didn't know he was this passionate.
> 
> I've almost forgotten about the gangster-looking guys I met at the park but I guess I made an impact on them. A week after the incident, a student called me and said someone is looking for me at the gym. I had no PE classes but I went anyway. I struggled to open the gymnasium's gate. When I entered, I was in awe.
> 
> There was a makeshift stage in the middle of the court. A banner saying 'GOT7 Apology Event' was hanging at the top. There were seven microphone stands onstage and a plush chair for whoever the audience will be. Flowers and balloons were scattered everywhere.
> 
> "You're here!" someone said excitedly. I saw a guy walking towards me with a big smile on his face. I recognise his platinum blond hair immediately. Water Boy.  
>  I guess he really looks like a celebrity rather than a gangster if he dresses well. He was wearing a black sweater and denim pants, like he's a normal guy.
> 
> "I thought you won't come."
> 
> Of course I was speechless. Why is he even here? And what's with this setup? You can give me a three-day notice but I won't ever be prepared to come where I'll meet him... or his friends.
> 
> "We're here to show you something. This is an apology event. So we can clear our misunderstandings," he excitedly told me as if reading my mind.
> 
> "About?"
> 
> "You know, you thought we were robbers."
> 
> "Oh, that." I flushed. Silly me to think of that but hey, I really had no idea who they were that time. I only overheard from my classmates that they're glad to see GOT7 live. Turns out those wall-personified guys are really part of a group. Not a group of gangsters but idols. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."
> 
> "Don't worry, it's just a mistake. But our leader insisted that we should apologize and here's our best shot."
> 
> "You don't really have to-"
> 
> "Uh! No buts. Everything is already prepared. You just have to sit and listen. Come on." He held my shoulders from behind and pushed me to the chair in front of the stage.  
>  I realized that Water Boy isn't Korean. I observed that Koreans aren't touchy towards the opposite sex and they have a lot of respect towards their elders. This guy treated me as if we've known each other for a long time.
> 
> "Sorry but I have classes-"
> 
> "We already talked to your teachers. Just relax and stay here, okay?"  
>  He didn't wait for my answer. He ran to the backstage and after a few seconds, I heard music. It was a generic KPop ballad. I hear them a lot on TV. I stay at a dorm and my roommates watch TV while I study.
> 
> Seven guys went up the stage and positioned themselves in a straight line, each with a mic stand in front.
> 
> "Hi! Welcome to GOT7's Apology Event made just for you," Skinny Guy who was on the farthest left said. His hair color was seriously distracting. "My name is Bambam but you can call me  _Oppa_!"
> 
> I faked a smile to show my enthusiasm. Some of them looked placid while some like Water Boy and Skinny Guy looked ecstatic.
> 
> " _What Oppa? She looks way mature than you. She's probably around JB-hyung's age,"_  one of them said while the others groaned. I think  _Oppa_  is what you call a close older guy friend or brother or boyfriend.
> 
> Bambam or  _Oppa_  or whatever ignored them and patted the guy beside him. "This is Yugyeom."
> 
> " _I can introduce myself._ Hello, I'm Yugyeom!"
> 
> I nodded.
> 
> "I'm Mark," the next guy said. He sounded like a native English speaker but he looks like a Korean with his built and hairstyle.
> 
> "I'm Jackson and this is Youngjae," he pointed.
> 
> "Yo, man, I speak English. I am Youngjae! Hello!" the one who complained at Bambam earlier tried his best to say. I commend him for that but his accent was a little funny.
> 
> "I'm Jinyoung," Prince Charming said with a small smile so I smiled too. I can't help it, okay! But I noticed this evil glint on his eyes. I don't know, I just think that everything pretty is actually wicked.
> 
> "JB, leader," the last one said. It was none other than Tall Guy.
> 
> "Chic and sexy," Water Boy-Jackson commented.

* * *

_"Are you crying again?"_  he asks while lifting my chin up.

 _"No. But this scene is really sad,"_ I say.

We are watching a movie entitled The Flu. There is this scene when the little girl told the soldiers to not shoot her mommy who came back to the infected city for her.

JB likes watching movies and was a film-making major. This has been our bonding ever since.

_"Do you miss your parents?"_

_"Yes but you know it's hard to visit them anymore so..."_

When I told my parents that I met someone here in Korea, they said I'm probably just wasting money and doing indecent stuffs. They were never supportive towards me. When I went back to the Philippines, they kicked me out. JB helped me return here and a few months after that, we got married.

It might sound like a weird setup but that's how fast things went.

_"Do you want to visit my family then? Mom misses you more than she misses me."_

_"Maybe it's because you don't have a sister and she thinks of me as a daughter. Let's visit them whenever you have time."_

_"Okay, we'll go there this Christmas."_

_"You don't have anything scheduled?"_

_"I'll find a way."_

Even though I don't know if this will be an empty promise, the fact that he thinks about my happiness warms my heart. I lean closer to him and he wraps his arm tighter around my shoulder.

Truth be told, a minute long kiss is probably the farthest we've reached. We haven't done 'it'. There will always be a sudden call or something that interrupts us. But I like that. I love the fact that our relationship isn't measured by physical doings. Cuddling with him is enough to assure me that he is mine.

I sit up and stretch my arms when the ending credits played. _"I'm sleepy."_

_"Then let's sleep. But first, how's your Korean lessons?"_

It was hard when we started dating. I couldn't speak straight Korean so we talk too animatedly. I decided to study their language and culture even though back then, I only planned to stay for another month. During our 100th day, I surprised him with a letter written in Hangul and there, we had our first kiss. He said he'll monitor my language skills so I should write him something during the times we're not together.

We go to the bedroom. He sits on the bed while I take my 17th letter. I've finished writing it two days ago.

 _"_ _To my dear husband, Im Jaebum_ _,"_  he starts reading in a dramatic voice. I roll my eyes but can't hide my smile. I sit beside him.

 _"_ _I don't know when I will see you again but one thing is for sure. I miss you so much, my heart physically aches_ _,"_  he glances at me with a teasing smile.

 _"_ _ These days without you felt empty. I have so many things to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone. I want to feel you next to me. I want to see the way your eyes disappear when you smile. I want to hear your voice, not through an interview or as you perform. I want you to sing for me, only me. _ _"_

 _"This is getting embarrassing,"_ I say while fanning my face. I was really sad while writing that but now, I realize how cheesy my words were. But they are true anyway.

 _"_ _The best word I learned these days was 'of course'_ _,"_ he continues.  _"_ _I played the 'of course game' with Ahjumma but I lost._   _Why did you lost?"_

 _"I'll tell you later,"_ I answer.

 _"_ _ I want to play it with you too but I'm scared you'll say no when I ask if you will stay. _ _"_

I quickly snatch the letter from his hand. I don't want the waterworks to return.

_"I'm reading it. Give it back."_

_"No, that's enough."_

_"I haven't finished it yet. I won't comment, promise!"_

I sigh and give it back to him.

 _"_ _ I'm being dramatic right? But don't worry, I won't ever get tired of waiting for you. You will be my forever love. Love, your faithful wife. _ _"_

He folds it and puts in his wallet. He's been keeping my letters and I blush at the thought that he reads it when he misses me. Hope it doesn't get in the hands of the other members though. Jackson irritates the hell out of me sometimes.

_"I guess you really are a Korean now."_

_"What are you saying? I changed citizenship when I married you."_

_"Yes but I mean you now belong to the society since you're fluent and all. And to think you learned all by yourself? You really are amazing."_

_"Oh, actually, Bambam always call to teach me. He said it will be fun to learn together."_ I laugh as his eyebrow shoot up.  _"I'm kidding! I don't accept any calls because I'm waiting for yours."_

_"That scared me for a second. I always see Bambam holding his phone so it is possible."_

_"He's probably just taking pictures. Let him be. I'm yours."_

"AHHH!" he suddenly screams. But he doesn't look angry. He just hides his face on his hands. _"You're getting really good at Korean."_

_"Why? What did I do? Did I say something?"_

_"Nothing, nothing. Let's just go to sleep."_

_"Wait-"_  I protest but he quickly lies down and pulls me to his side. He puts his arm under my head while his other hand holds mine.

This is what I love about JB. He makes every sacrifice feel worth it.

I notice how red his ears are. So he screamed because he's embarrassed huh.

_"Aren't you tired from the show? Your arm might hurt in the morning."_

_"Don't mind it. Just tell me about the stories you said in the letter,"_  he says with eyes closed.

I stare at him. My eyes always go to the twin moles he has just above his eyes. He has bags under his eyes but they're not that noticeable. Maybe he really needs a little bedtime story. It's always warm when I'm his arms.

 _"I went out a week ago to buy you a present,"_  I start.

_"Why will you buy me a present?"_

_"Just because. I knew you were working hard so I want to give you a reward."_

_"Seeing you is enough for me."_

I lightly punch his arm. He just laughs.  _"Anyway, I went to a clothing store and was browsing the racks when your song played."_

_"Really? Which one?"_

_"Fly. I was singing along when a girl tapped me on the shoulder. She asked if I'm also an Ahgase."_

_"What did you answer?"_

_"At first I got confused because I thought she was asking if I'm a baby bird. Good thing I remember that it's your fandom name. So I said no. I said I'm not a fan. I'm your wife."_

He laughs.  _"You did?"_

_"Yeah. No one will believe anyway. So there, I said I'm Jaebum's wife so the other girl said 'Really? I'm Yugyeom's!' So I asked, 'When did you get married? I feel hurt. Yugyeom didn't invite me after I let him call me by my name instead of Noona.' She stared at me weirdly but probably thought I was just joking. She asked if I'm excited for your comeback and we ended up drinking coffee on a café nearby."_

_"That's great! Who would've known you will find a friend instantly?"_

_"No, actually, it didn't end up well."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"She asked what I was doing on the shop where we met. I said I was buying a shirt for my husband. For you. She said I should stop kidding. So I showed her my ID and told her I used to be a foreigner before I got married to you. I don't know what happened but all I understood was she called me a sasaeng."_

_"Sasaeng?"_

_"Yeah. She said I'm ruining the fandom with my delusions. I should know my limitations and stop making an effort to prove that I'm your wife since it's obviously not true."_

_"She said that? What did you do? What did you feel?"_

_"It was funny, actually. I'm okay. I even like her because of that. She's protecting you from possible obsessive fans."_

_"Don't you feel bad because no one believes that we're married?"_

_"But I am married to you. Your managers know that. GOT7, TWICE, other groups and JYP PD-nim knows that. That's enough for me. I don't need the others acceptance."_

I feel him kiss the top of my head. _"This is why I love you."_

_"You love me?"_

_"Of course. How about you? Do you love me?"_

_"Of course."_  And the 'of course' game begins without anyone suggesting.  _"Did you miss me?"_

_"Of course. Did you feel sad when I wasn't around?"_

_"Of course. But I'm okay now so don't worry. How about you?"_

_"Of course. And I'm still sad because I'm leaving again. Will you wait for me again?"_

_"Of course. That's a wife's duty. Do you promise to not look at other girls?"_

_"Of course. I'll only look at the camera and pretend it is you. Do you... talk to other guys?"_

_"Let's sleep,"_  I say mischievously. He tickles my side as revenge. _"Of course I did. The delivery man is a guy so I had to talk to him or else I'll starve."_

_"How about the other members? Are you in contact of them?"_

_"Of course. One of them is my spy so I would know if you're seeing other girls."_

_"Is it Jinyoung-ah? He's always comes between me and any girl."_

_"I'm not telling."_

_"Okay. I'll just threaten them to find out."_

_"Jinyoung-oppa isn't scared of you anyway."_

_"But the others are. Even Mark can't say anything once I start chasing the maknaes."_

_"Mark really is silent most of the time anyway. But remember to take it easy. You are all grown up men now. Bambam and Yugyeom are of legal age. Don't think of them like kids anymore."_

_"Of course."_

Our 'of course' game ends that way. I am so glad to sleep with him beside me even though I know it might not happen the next months.


	3. The Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent

****_"Hello? Did you see the news?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  quickly asks when I answer his call.

_"News?"_

_"It's all over the internet. Check it."_

I do as told. My heart starts raising rapidly when I saw the top most searched topics.

  1. _**GOT7 JB SCANDAL**_
  2. _**JB SECRET GIRLFRIEND**_
  3. _**GOT7 MIDNIGHT DATE**_



_"What is this?"_  I ask in disbelief.

_"Some fans followed JB when he went to your place. They started rumors about him having a girlfriend."_

_"Then make him deny it."_

_"That's okay with you?"_

" _It's not true anyway. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his wife._ "

_"But the problem is you won't be able to get out of your house now."_

_"That's fine. I don't go out much anyway. I'll just tell the Ahjumma that visits me to return next week."_

_"Jinyoung-ah, is that-"_

Seems like someone took the phone from Jinyoung- _oppa_.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

I immediately recognize the way he speaks. "Hello, Mark. Yes, I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

Aside from JB, I'm familiar with Jackson, Mark, and Jinyoung- _oppa_ 's way of speaking. (I don't talk English with Bambam much because he's.. er... too informal.) They were the ones I often talk to before, since they are the English-speakers.

"Don't mind the comments they might say, okay? We're here for you."

"Thank you for worrying. I'll be fine. I just hope JB isn't upset about this."

Someone takes the phone again. "PD-nim is talking to JB right now. I think they'll choose between denying it and telling the truth. He might call you after their talk."

"Tell him to deny it. I don't want to cause any problem. You can tell the public that it was JB's mother that he was visiting. I'll call Eomonim to tell her about the situation."

"Okay, I'll tell him. But seriously, until when do you two plan to hide this?"

I'm not prepared for that question. I don't I will ever be. I can't find any answer. I hear someone from the other line say that they are being called.

"We'll call you later. Just relax and don't go out there, okay?"

"Okay," I answer Jackson timidly. I hear everyone say their goodbyes before ending the call.

* * *

It has been two days since the scandal came out. I saw from the window that a few people are still waiting in front. The back isn't that safe too but we have a car there so I'll be able to leave.

JYP PD-nim wants to talk to me personally. He prohibited the whole GOT7 to use SNS or talk to me because some hackers are tracing the numbers they contact.

I successfully arrive at JYP Building. I enter without hesitation since aside from the fact that they don't know who I am, I'm wearing casual clothes. No one will suspect me. Even the guards and those at the desk need to see my ID to let me in.

I enter the office and the whole gang is there.

They are all delighted to see me. Youngjae, Yugyeom, Jinyoung- _oppa_  and Mark give me taps and nods while Jackson and Bambam hug me at the same time. JB immediately pulls them back though.

 _"Who gave you the right to hug her? She might get hurt,"_ he says but ironically pulls me in a tight hug too.

 _"You're the one hurting her,"_  Jackson says. I know he didn't mean anything else but JB's forehead furrow.

 _"Calm down. I know you're stressed about what's happening but don't vent it out on them, okay?"_ I whisper. I see his face soften. He kisses my forehead before leading me to sit on the sofa. I'm in between him and Jinyoung- _oppa_.

 _"How have you been?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks.

_"I'm okay. How about you guys?"_

_"JB-hyung has been grumpy since we called you,"_  Bambam answers.

I look at JB who purposely avoids my gaze.  _"I'm sorry. It was my fault."_

_"It's not. I was the one who went to you and didn't make sure that no one will follow."_

_"Seriously, you guys need to stop blaming yourselves. What's wrong with what you're doing? You're married. You should even see each other more often,"_  Jackson says.

I give him a small smile. "You know the situation isn't that easy, Jack."

"You're trying to win me over with that nickname. You have a husband."

We both laugh but I feel JB's hand hold mine possessively.

 _"You're in Korea and with Koreans. Speak in a way we can all understand,"_  he tightly says.

_"Sorry. It's just been a while since I've speak in English. I kind of missed it," I answer._

_"You've been sacrificing a lot,"_  Jackson tells me.

 _"It's okay. I know JB is too,"_ I say with an apologetic smile. Jackson seems upset over the situation and I'm sorry for it.

_"I'm just saying, you're the one suffering so much. Why don't you tell us what you want instead of waiting for whatever decision?"_

_"I know my place, Jackson. I chose this so I don't have a say on how I want things to play out."_

_"But you're his wife."_

_"I'm just his wife. I can't give him the happiness he gets from his career."_

_"That's craz-"_

_"Is something wrong Jackson? Do you want to say something to me? You keep talking to my wife as if I'm not here,"_  JB interferes. I'm getting nervous on how they look at each other.

I get it that Jackson is worried about me. He's my closest friend among the others anyway. But we must know our places. I am the secret wife. He's just our friend. No amount of complaints can change that.

I look at Jinyoung- _oppa_  who immediately reads my mind.

 _"We should... start practising. Manager said PD-nim is out on a meeting so I guess you have to come with us for now,"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_  suggests.

 _"Let's go before this ends into a fight,"_  Youngjae says before getting up.

 _"Why would this end in a fight? I'm just saying the truth,"_ Jackson murmurs before following the others.

_"You-"_

_"Babe,"_ I quickly move to stop him from attacking Jackson.  _"You're losing your cool. I don't like it."_

His face slowly softens as he stares at my worried face.  _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"Don't mind what Jackson says. He's just worried about us. Sure he doesn't mean to piss you off."_

_"It's none of his business."_

_"It will be if this doesn't get resolved. The scandal is affecting the group. You just won your first award for your comeback a week ago. Everything will be ruined if you let it get into your head."_

_"I hate it because he's right. I'm neglecting you. I won't be surprised if one day you get tired of waiting."_

_"Hey, hey,"_  I say softly while holding his face. _"Forever love, right? Forever can be short for some but ours won't end this soon."_

He pulls me on a tight hug and kisses the top of my head. We go to the practice room while walking hand in hand.

* * *

I put my thumbs up when they positioned themselves. I volunteered to help them with the music so JB won't be bothered. There are cameras everywhere, probably to see the performance from different angles. They also asked me to spot who made a mistake.

I click play and music fills the room. They start dancing. I tried to look at everyone to see who makes a mistake but my eyes always return to my husband's face. He looks at me and winks.

"Cut!" We all look at Jinyoung- _oppa_  who said that. He turns to JB. _"The song is about a denied love. You shouldn't be winking."_

 _"How did you even see that? You're at the back,"_ JB asks with a little laugh.

_"I saw your wife blush. This is not the boyfriend version yet. Save it for later."_

I smile shyly.

_"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's start again."_

They start over but on Jackson's part, Yugyeom accidentally trips.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ he quickly says.

 _"It's okay. Let's just do it again. Watch your step Jackson,"_  JB says.

 _"Why are you telling me? It's his fault,"_  Jackson says.

 _"That's enough you guys. Please play it again,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says.

For the third time, they are interrupted when Jackson's hand accidentally fly to JB's face.

 _"Are you really trying to pick a fight?"_  JB asks with gritted teeth while pulling Jackson's shirt.

I quickly go in between them. Mark and Jinyoung- _oppa_  holds JB while Bambam and Yugyeom are behind Jackson.

 _"Why are you guys being like this?"_  Youngjae asks. He looks really frustrated and I start to feel the same way.

 _"It was an accident, man. Why are you so pissed?"_ Jackson says.

 _"Is it really? Because it seems that you have a problem with me,"_  JB says with equal discord.

_"You're our great leader. What do you think?"_

_"What did you say? Tell me. What do you want?"_

_"Why should I tell you? You're always right anyway."_

_"Are we still talking about what happened or do you have other concerns?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks Jackson.

 _"Maybe I do but I'm not in the position to say anything, right?"_  Jackson answers but he is looking at me. I feel JB tugging me closer to him. _"You only claim her when someone tries to set her free."_

_"What did you say?"_

"Jackson, stop this," I say but he laughs at me mockingly.

"What are you, some kind of a martyr? You keep on taking his side even though he doesn't even let you be there physically."

"You're crossing the line."

"No. I'm just saying the truth."

 _"Jackson, you're too much,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says.

_"And JB isn't? We're all thinking the same. What kind of a man will hide his two-year marriage?"_

"Jackson, you know what's happening," Mark says.

"What? The scandal? Those are temporary. If they had admitted it earlier, fans won't be angry to find out that he's been lying for two years."

"It's not like he's lying. He just hid the fact that he's married so he could protect me," I defend.

_"What the hell do you want Jackson?! Don't go speaking in English because I know what's going on in your head. Say all you want but I did what I think is right. You are not in the position to judge me!"_

I close my eyes as JB raises his voice. My tears start to well up. This can't be happening.

_"And you are not in the position to yell at me! Your wife had the patience to wait for your indefinite return but here you are, getting mad just because someone tells you you're wrong. Grow up, man!"_

The room gets filled by their names as the members try to stop them from hurting each other. I can hear silent Mark raising his voice, claiming that they should respect him for being the oldest and telling them to stop this nonsense. Jinyoung- _oppa_  tries to pacify JB while Youngjae and Yugyeom goes to Jackson. Bambam sits beside me.

 _"You guys should feel ashamed for making her cry!"_  I hear Bambam say. I can't lift my head to see how they reacted but they fell silent.

I feel someone quickly hug me and whisper ' _Sorry_ ' and ' _Please stop crying._ ' again and again.

"I'm sorry," Jackson says from a far too. I hear the door open and close twice. Someone probably followed him.

"Please stop crying," I hear Mark say from my other side. Bambam is still on my left, lightly tapping my shoulder.

I try my best to calm down before getting out of JB's arms.

 _"I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to shout. Are you okay?"_  JB asks me.

 _"I'm sorry for what I've caused,"_  I tell the remaining five of them. Jackson and Youngjae aren't here. _"I'll go talk to Jackson and fix things before I go."_

 _"You don't have to talk to him,"_  JB says.

_"It won't be fixed if you guys do. I don't want any of you to get hurt so I'll do my best to make him understand the situation. If it doesn't work, then I guess I have no other choice."_

_"What are you planning to do?"_  Yugyeom asks.

 _"I'll... leave. I'll go somewhere far until the heat passes."_  I turn to JB. His face turns pale.  _"Then you can tell me what you choose. I get Jackson's point. I realized how lonely I've been to be your second priority. I'm okay with it but I don't know for how long. I need your decision so I can prepare myself. I don't want to wake up one day with the thought of giving up."_

 _"No..."_ he quickly pulls me closer. _"You're not leaving."_

_"I have to. I'm ruining your career and even your relationship with them."_

_"No, you're not! Please, don't leave! I'm sorry!"_

I quickly look back and almost curse when Jackson crashes to me. He was running towards us so I'm now squished between JB and him.

_"What..."_

_"I'm so sorry but... you're on a hidden camera!"_

_"Stop hugging her!"_

_"But you're the one who made her cry!"_

_"That's why I'm comforting her!"_

_"Then I'll comfort her too!"_

_"She's my wife!"_

_"She's my best friend!"_

"STOP!" I screamed.

It took me a moment to grasp the situation. Of course I've watched their previous hidden cameras with JB and Yugyeom as their victims.

And now it's me.

HOW DARE THEM!

"I HATE YOU GUYS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I WAS SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO LEAVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS?!" I shout with laughter, tears, and rage. I choke.

A cameraman enters. He's probably assigned to film the guys who walked out.

 _"Jackson, water!"_  JB commands as he pats my back. I shove his hand away but he just laughs and continue soothing me.

I quickly empty it and throw the bottle at Jackson. He evades it but he can't do it with my anger.

The scene reminds me of our beginning. Jackson is my Water Boy then and now.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?"

I'm expecting Jinyoung- _oppa_  or JB and Jackson themselves but to my surprise, they all point at Bambam.

 _"YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU CONSOLE ME EARLIER WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PLANNED THIS?!"_  I start chasing him but he hides behind JB.

"I'm so sorry!" he says but I am really, really pissed off. I want to punch someone!

JB holds my shoulders and makes me face the camera.

_"Hello, everyone. I would like you to meet my alleged girlfriend. Yes, she's the one I visited that night but sorry, she's not my girlfriend. Try to research deeply next time."_

My eyes widens as he says that in front of the camera.  _"Wait, this isn't live, right? They can edit that out, right?"_

I quickly hide my face. I definitely look like a mess after crying.

_"Why should they edit it out? Listen to this. To everyone who is watching, I would like to introduce you to my wife. Yes, she is my wife so don't say that she's my girlfriend because I love her much more than that. I don't want to explain how we ended up together but please know that we are happy with each other. I would be very thankful if you support us."_

The members cheer so loud while I turn red.

"Wow," someone says so we all look at the doorway.

It is none other than JY Park PD-nim.


	4. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Blocked= flashbacks

****They all greet him with respect. I just bow my head. I feel really nervous. My hands are sweating like crazy but JB doesn't seem to mind. He holds my left one and leads me in front of PD-nim.

_"Long time no see. The first and last time we spoke was at your wedding. How have you been?"_

I gulp and glance at JB. He just laughs at me.

_"Hello, PD-nim. I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused."_

_"Let's talk about it later. Have you finished practising?"_ he turns to JB.

_"Not yet. We were shooting the Hidden Camera to introduce her to the public. Just as you suggested."_

My eyes widen. _"You suggested it? But—"_

_"We'll talk about it later. Why don't you sit beside me while they practice? Let's watch them together."_

I look at JB again but he's really not planning to help me. He enjoys seeing me nervous.

_"Okay, sir."_

I'm mesmerised by their moves. Not being biased but they really are good. Now I realise how lucky I am to be friends with all of them, much more the wife of their leader.

 _"I see you've mastered the Korean language,"_ PD-nim comments and since I'm kinda still shook here, I shake my head a little.

_"I still have a lot of things to learn. Jackson helps me a lot though sometimes I doubt his pronunciation."_

PD-nim snickers with his eyes still on the boys.

 _"He begged me, you know,"_ he suddenly says after a while.

_"He begged?"_

_"Along with the others. They want me to confirm the rumours."_

I hesitate but ask him anyway.  _"Were you against it?"_

 _"Yes,"_ he quickly answers.

My heart sinks. Of course he would be against it.

_"It will be hard for everyone if we tell the fans that JB has a girlfriend. I said 'No. We need to tell them that it's his wife. Not girlfriend.'"_

I look at PD-nim disbelievingly.  _"Are you serious?"_

He smiles and finally looks at me. _"They will lose fans, sure, but the sacrifice won't be worth it if JB denies it. Your relationship will get affected and of course his performance will be too. Scandals like this happen a lot in the industry so I know it will eventually evaporate. They might lose some fans but I believe a true fan will be happy if their idol is happy. Don't you think so?"_

I find myself admiring JYP PD-nim. I know he is a great person based on JB's stories but now, my respect for him reaches the highest level.

_"To be honest, JB had some hesitation. He loves you, that's given. He wants to tell the world about your marriage. But he's afraid of what could happen to you. Some fans might bother you. He's also worried about how it will affect the group."_

_"Well, that's JB being JB,"_ I say with a smile.

_"Yes. It was Jackson who convinced him to man up. With a punch in the face."_

_"He punched JB?!"_

PD-nim laughs.  _"It was hilarious, really. They thought his arm won't be able to reach JB's face. When his punch landed, JB was more shocked than angry."_

_"Really? That happened?"_

_"Yes. It was Jinyoung-ah who recovered first. He asked if Jackson's arm is okay. If a ligament was torn or something."_

I imagine what happened and laugh out loud. I didn't realise that boys are finished.

 _"You're not laughing at my punch, are you?"_ Jackson quickly asks which makes me laugh even more.

 _"Did it hurt?"_  I asked JB.

_"I can't remember. I was really shocked."_

_"Well it woke you up so it served its purpose,"_  Jackson says and JB playfully steals his cap.

_"I have to prepare the statement we will be releasing so I'm going to leave you. Practice some more then wait for the delivery I ordered for you."_

_"THANK YOU, PD-NIM!"_  they chorus.

 _"This will be a rough road for you,"_ he says to me, _"but just tell them the truth the way they want it."_

_"The way they want it?"_

_"Answer what is asked. Don't let them put words on your mouth. Facts over opinion. As much as possible, reject interviews politely. They'll move on after a month or so. Just endure it."_

_"I understand."_

_"Then, I shall take my leave."_

_"Thank you, PD-nim."_

We all bid him goodbye. When he closes the door, I quickly sit on the floor.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks.

 _"What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?"_ JB comes to my side right away.

_"No, I'm okay. I just feel a little tired. You guys made me cry then I had to face your boss? Who won't be exhausted after that?"_

_"It really was Bambam's idea,"_  Youngjae says. Bambam shoves him.

 _"Let's take a break first then,"_  JB announces.

The guys quickly sit on their own. Yugyeom and Jackson come closer to me.

 _"I'm really sorry about earlier. I felt so guilty when you started crying,"_  Jackson says.

 _"You should try acting on dramas more. I thought Jinyoung-oppa is the best actor here but you got me with your lines,"_ I reply.

 _"But I want to know, will you really leave if JB-hyung chooses to deny the rumours?"_  Yugyeom asks. Jinyoung- _oppa_  also joins the circle.

_"I honestly don't think I can. But if JB says so, I'll probably get so heartbroken. Then I'll have to go away until he wants me back."_

They playfully push JB on all directions. Their teasing faces make me laugh.

 _"Did you think JB will do that? Choose us over you?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asked. Youngjae and Mark went closer too.

_"It's not about choosing between you guys and me. He might put something on top but the other is still important to him."_

_"That's right,"_  JB seconds.

_"You've been with him longer so I will understand if he will put you first."_

_"Wow, you really love him, don't you?"_  Youngjae comments which earned him a light punch from JB.

 _"What? You think she doesn't love me?"_  JB asks while laughing.

_"I still remember what happened two years ago, you know. I never knew you guys will end up with each other."_

Youngjae is right. Even I didn't know how it happened. But it was all because of him anyway. He was the reason why I ran towards the stage and met Jackson. Then JB. It was all because he couldn't find a place to pee.

* * *

 

 

> They sang a song to me on the Apology Event. I almost cursed when I heard the first lines.
> 
> "She's a monster..." they chorused.
> 
> "Are you pissing me off?!" I shouted and they all laughed.
> 
> "No, listen first. Read the paper," that Bambam  _Oppa_  said.
> 
> "I swear, if you're trying to play—"
> 
> "We're serious, promise! Our leader said this is the perfect song for you."
> 
> I looked at Tall Guy after Water Boy said that but he was just looking at me without any emotion! Then he smirked. How dare he?!
> 
> "You really are mocking me!"
> 
> "Just let us finish first, okay?" Prince Charming said so I tried my best to calm down as the first verse began. It was Tall Guy—JB who sang first.
> 
> I didn't think he will have a good voice. His built seems to be like those on dance troupes but goodness, such lovely voice! I love how their aura completely changed while singing. Unknowingly, I enjoyed their song and completely ignored the fact that they called me a monster.
> 
> Though I'm confused why they sang it. They're saying they like my feisty personality. What's the connection of that with their apology event?
> 
> I clapped my hands when they finished. They all bowed and took their microphones. I thought they will go down the stage but they just set the stands aside and positioned themselves again.
> 
> A fast beat song started. They turned their backs and started dancing.
> 
> Midway, I figured that the song is probably called Hard Carry. That's the phrase they've been repeating, though it sounds more like 'Hot Curry Hair' to me. I was mesmerised by their synchronisation and effortless movement. They were singing live but their voices were stable. Though some of them were laughing.
> 
> They really are a KPop group, alright. Now I get it why people back in my country are crazy about them. I didn't understand the whole song but they got me with their passion.
> 
> "You guys are great!" I exclaimed when they finished.
> 
> Though panting, Water Boy smiled widely. "Thank you! We practised hard for it."
> 
> "You didn't have to though. I really won't spread rumours about you. It's just a simple misunderstanding, just like you said."
> 
> "That's not the only reason why we did this."
> 
> "Huh? Then what else?"
> 
> I didn't even notice that one of them was missing. I saw a bouquet of flowers appear in front of me. I turned to my right and saw the one they said is the youngest. I couldn't remember his name.
> 
>  _"This is for you,"_  he said. I just stared at him. Then at the flowers. Then at his smiling face again.
> 
> "Take it. It's for you," that Bambam said. They were then walking towards us now.
> 
> "But why? What for?" I asked.
> 
> "It's from all of us! We want you to be our friend," Water Boy said but he was exchanging glances with their leader.
> 
> "That's... really nice of you," I said before taking the flowers. I got more confused when they all gave me an expectant look. "Uh... is there something wrong?"
> 
> "You haven't introduce yourself yet. How can we be friends?" Water Boy said.
> 
> "Oh, right! I'm sorry. But don't you know who I am already? I mean, you even found me in this school."
> 
> "It was our leader. Right, JB-hyung?" Bambam said and our gazes landed on Tall Guy.
> 
>  _"What? What did I do?"_  he asked with a little stutter. Prince Charming and the other skinny guy laughed.
> 
> _"It was your idea to ask around and even to buy her flowers. Don't worry, she doesn't understand Korean so you can say that you have a crush on her."_
> 
> _"Hey! What are you saying?"_  Tall Guy—JB scolded Bambam. He then looked at me and bit his lip.
> 
> DANG IT. I FELT MY BLOOD RUSHING TO MY CHEEKS.
> 
> _"Yes. I looked for you because you're interesting. It's hard to find someone who doesn't have an idea who we are. We want to be friends with you since you won't have any high expectations. We can just be ourselves if we're with you."_
> 
> _"So you're planning to be with her?"_
> 
> _"Just translate it in a proper way!"_
> 
> "He said he wants to date you," Water Boy said nonchalantly. My eyes narrowed.
> 
>  _"What? Did you just say date? I didn't say anything about date!"_  JB exclaimed.
> 
> * * *

_"Yeah. It was love at first sight for JB,"_  Bambam says.

 _"We even made bets if you will become his girlfriend,"_  Youngjae says.

_"And that's how I knew which of you has faith in me."_

_"I'm very sorry,"_  Yugyeom quickly says so we all laughed.

 _"But it looked like she really won't like you so you can't blame us,"_  Jackson says.

_"She first liked Jinyoung-hyung, right?"_

_"You want to be punished, Bambam?"_

_"I'm sorry,"_  Bambam says while laughing.

JB sits up straight.  _"She might've liked Jinyoung at first but she married me so..."_

 _"Look at him bragging,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says.

I laugh out loud. These guys really make me happy.

_"Your delivery is here!"_

_"Oh, thank you!"_  JB says while getting up. He takes the food and goes back to sit beside me.

 _"Excuse me, but you're not planning to do couple things in front of us, right?"_  Jackson asks as we're taking out the food.

 _"What couple things?"_  I ask.

 _"You know, love shots and feeding each other,"_  he actions towards Jinyoung- _oppa_. The latter shoves his hand away from his face.

 _"Why? We're married. It's normal that we're sweet,"_  JB replies. But we don't usually do that at all, even if we're alone.

 _"I just noticed... you've been saying that you're married and that she's you're wife a lot,"_  Youngjae says.

 _"What's wrong with that? It's true."_ JB distributes the food.

_"I mean, for about two years, you don't talk much about your relationship, even with us. We'll ask you about how your wife is but all you'll say is that she's okay."_

_"You know why I do that?"_

_"No, why?"_  Of course Youngjae doesn't know. Silly JB.

_"Because I saw Mark video-calling her! I thought 'Wow, she's in contact with them. Why do they need to ask me how she is?'"_

_"You're talking to her, Mark-hyung?"_ Jackson asks.

 _"Yes,"_  Mark replies.

_"But why didn't you tell us?"_

Mark just looks at JB innocently so I laugh. The others wouldn't really know about how I am because as I've said, I keep my phone available in case JB calls. The video call JB mentioned is probably when they were in Japan. Mark, who I asked to look over JB, decided to call me and show that JB was busy so I shouldn't worry. Aside from that, I only spoke to Jackson, Bambam, and Jinyoung- _oppa_  through text.

_"Ah, I get it now. Remember that one time when JB-hyung saw her with Bambam?"_

We all flashback to the time we were all just friends. We don't often see each other since they have tight schedules but they really became friends with me. It's pretty weird to know popular guys but no one knows that I'm friends with them so no one bothered me. Whenever they're not busy, they ask me out on a lunch date with them.

* * *

 

 

> One time, I received a message from Bambam saying that they'll be having a fansigning somewhere near my place so we should have lunch together.
> 
> I went to the event and saw how girls gushed about them. I waited for an hour or so. It was around 11:30 when they finished. By 11:45, I received a text from Bambam. He told me to ride in the white vehicle that will park in front of me.
> 
> I did what he said and saw him inside. Only him though.
> 
> "Why is it only you here? Where are the others?" I asked while sitting on the other side.
> 
> "They're not yet finish so I picked you up."
> 
> "Is that so? Wait, where are we going anyway?"
> 
> "We're going to eat. Just there but we're tired to walk. Hey, let's picture!"
> 
> "What?" I wasn't prepared when he put his phone up. He tapped a few times until finally settling on a bunny effect.
> 
> "Let's do cute!" he said so I made a peace sign and put it in front of my eyes. He laughed and showed me the picture. "You look like a kid!"
> 
> "Does that mean that I'm cute?" I joked.
> 
> "No, you look funny."
> 
> "Hey!" I slapped his arm but his phone fell to the ground. We both dramatically shrieked.
> 
> "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Is it okay?" I asked as he opens it. The screen showed our picture so I sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry, Bambam."
> 
> "Chill! It's o...oh no!"
> 
> I looked at his phone to see what made him suddenly scared.
> 
> "Why? What happened?"
> 
> "It sent!"
> 
> "Sent? Where?"
> 
> "Everyone! GOT7!"
> 
> "Oh... you mean to the others? But why are you so scared?"
> 
> "Because— Nevermind...Do you know dab?"
> 
> "Huh? Dab?"
> 
> "Yes... like this," Bambam puts his arms up and pointed towards whatever. The main point is, he's covering his face.
> 
> "Okay... Now I know it."
> 
> "Let's take a picture like that."
> 
> "Then our faces will be covered."
> 
> "But we'll look cool!"
> 
> Uhuh. Weird kid. I just went with the flow.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The car came to a stop so I looked out to see where we were. But what I saw is their leader looking at his phone then glaring at our vehicle.
> 
> "This is tinted, right? Why does it seem like he can see us?" I asked.
> 
> "Wait," he messed my hair up so I slapped his hands off.
> 
> "What are you doing?"
> 
> "Go, quick!" he said, now with a playful laugh.
> 
> I opened the door since I was closer to it. I immediately felt cold because of JB's stare. We went out of the car.
> 
> " _I've delivered her safe and sound, just like what you requested!_ " Bambam said.
> 
> " _What took you so long? And what's with this picture?_ "
> 
> JB is the most mysterious among them. Mark maybe the silent one but I instantly understand his personality. JB, on the other hand, sometimes acts like a kid just like the lot of them but also becomes the father-figure. It's confusing but since he doesn't talk to me much anyway, I decided to just ignore him as much as possible too.
> 
> " _I accidentally sent it when she was... playing with me._ "
> 
> I was still struggling at my Korean back then so I relied on their expressions. JB's forehead creased when he noticed my hair.
> 
> "This is Bambam's fault!" I quickly defended. I'm afraid he'll think I'm unladylike or something.
> 
> " _That's it. You're paying the bill_ ," JB told Bambam.
> 
> " _What?! What did I do?! I don't have my wallet!_ "

* * *

"JB-hyung didn't look like the jealous type and I thought it's fun to play around with her because we're close friends," Bambam explains.

Our reminiscing session continues without thinking that our future might not be as good as those memories.    


	5. The Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blocked= continuation of flashback on the previous chapter.  
> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent

> "I heard you're studying Korean?" Jackson said while handing me the lunchbox I ordered.
> 
> _"Thank you. Yes, I am,"_  I awkwardly said.
> 
> "Oh..." they collectively said in amusement.
> 
> _"You can talk to her better now, hyung!"_  Bambam told their leader happily but I didn't understand it.
> 
> _"Is your wallet ready, Bambam? I think I'm really hungry right now,"_ JB said.
> 
> "Do you know how to eat that?" I heard Mark, who's on my other side, asked.
> 
> I looked at him with a smile. He's the silent one so I appreciate his effort to talk to me. "I have to shake it, right?"
> 
> "Shake it and shake it for me!" the youngest suddenly stood up to sing and dance. The others laughed while JB and Prince Charming pulled him down.
> 
> "What does he mean by that?" I asked Jackson.
> 
> "You really don't know anything about us?"
> 
> "Sorry, no."
> 
> "That's okay. It means we have a lot to learn about each other, don't you think?"
> 
> "Hey, are you flirting with her?" Mark suddenly asked.
> 
> "What—no! I was just being friendly. She looks like the type who won't even look at us as men."
> 
> "Just you. We're all men here," Prince Charming said.
> 
> I heard Mark translate to the Koreans what we were talking about.
> 
> "Hey, wait, I just thought, you haven't called us by our names even once. You at least know them, right?" Jackson completely ignored Prince Charming and talked to me again.
> 
> "I do but I actually have nicknames for you and that's what I use to call you in my imagination," I said with a little laugh.
> 
> I decided to loosen up a bit. Some will kill to be in my position right now so I should be thankful that these guys are befriending me.
> 
> "Really? Let's hear it!"
> 
> I started at Bambam who was the farthest from me.  _"He is Bambam. I used to call him Oppa in my head but I learned that Oppa is for those older than me. He doesn't look older than me."_
> 
> _"Your Korean is actually pretty good. The sentences are just a little restricted. Speak casually. We're all friends here,"_ Jackson said.
> 
> _"Look at him act like a native Korean speaker,"_ Prince Charming said.
> 
> _"How old are you, by the way?"_  Bambam asked.
> 
> _"I was born at '95,"_ I replied.
> 
> _"Oh, then you're older than the three of us,"_ he gestured towards their tallest member and the one that I always forget.
> 
> _"I'm younger than him?"_ I pointed to the tallest guy. _"I thought he's an oppa. He looks really matured. Plus he's taller than Jackson."_
> 
> _"Do you really have to mention that?"_
> 
> "Sorry," I said with a little laugh. Jackson is really fun to talk to. He's easy to get close with.
> 
> "Me! Me! Noona, call me," I heard the one beside the youngest said.
> 
> I hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry but I don't know your name."
> 
> The others laughed out loud. They even clapped their hands.
> 
> _"Why don't you know my name? You even saw me peeing but you don't even try to learn my name?"_  he complained like a kid.
> 
> _"He's the one who peed on the tree you said you were sleeping at,"_ Jackson translated in simple terms.
> 
> _"Then that must be the reason why my brain doesn't want to remember him."_
> 
> "Woah!" they exclaimed as if I said something savage. Maybe my Korean words are twisted. Or maybe I meant it to be that way. Anyway.
> 
> I saw the guy sulked and I instantly felt guilty. I searched my mind to remember his name. He's the one who insisted to introduce himself in English. His name is...
> 
> "Youngjae-ah?"
> 
> They all stared at me. Youngjae, as far as I remember, looked at me with amazement.
> 
> _"You're Youngjae, right? You have a beautiful voice."_
> 
> The guys suddenly shoved him all over the place. I guess that's how they express their happiness.
> 
> _"She should forget my name too so that she'll remember me by my talent,"_  Bambam said.
> 
> _"What talent are you saying? She already knows you so let's move on. Youngjae-ah, you okay?"_  Jackson asked.
> 
> _"I'm fine. Thank you, Noona!"_ Youngjae answered while grinning from ear to ear.
> 
> "You don't have to call me Noona. I think friends call each other by their names only, right? Don't think of me as someone older."
> 
> Jackson translated what I said. I should really learn Korean language more if I plan to stay in contact with them even after my term.
> 
> _"Then I'll be calling you by your name. But I think your Oppas would like it if you call them that way,"_  Youngjae said.
> 
> Jackson sat up straight before looking at me.
> 
> "What? Why are you acting high suddenly?"
> 
> "I'm... your  _Oppa_."
> 
> I saw someone spilled his drink, apparently Bambam, while the others groaned in disgust.
> 
> "We're talking in English so you're just Jackson."
> 
> "That's unfair. Starting now, you should speak in Korean and call us  _Oppa_."
> 
> Korean huh? " _I don't want to._ "
> 
> I heard Mark beside me clapped his hands while laughing. He's that amused, huh?
> 
> "Okay, okay. But that means you won't call Mark ' _Oppa_ ' too, right?"
> 
> "That's fine," Mark said.
> 
> "No, you should get angry!" Jackson insisted.
> 
> "Would you like me to call you  _Oppa_?" I asked Mark.
> 
> "Just call me however you want," he answered coolly.
> 
> "Mark then," I said and they all laughed.
> 
> _"This girl is really tough,"_  Jackson told the others while pointing at me.
> 
> _"I think she's a little like Jinyoung-hyung,"_  Youngjae said.
> 
> "Noona!" Bambam suddenly called so I looked at him. He formed a heart shape with his fingers then a gun. He acted as if shooting me.
> 
> I just stared at him. What am I supposed to react to that?
> 
> They all laughed.
> 
> _"Jinyoung-ah flicks hearts away while she doesn't even notice them,"_ Jackson said."How do you call Jinyoung on your imagination, by the way?"
> 
> "Prince Charming," I answered without hesitation. I only realised how wrong that sounded when I heard their reactions.
> 
> "Prince?  _Prince? Wow. His highness, Prince Park Jinyoung,"_ Bambam said and they jokingly bowed to Prince Charming who was laughing.
> 
> _"What are you doing? Go and greet our prince,"_ Jackson said as if we're on a drama.
> 
> _"Jinyoung, hello,"_  I shyly said.
> 
> _"What do you mean 'Jinyoung, hello'? It should be Jinyoung-oppa."_
> 
> I felt butterfly in my stomach. There's something about calling someone  _Oppa_  that excites me. And dang, this boy is pretty.
> 
> "Jinyoung- _oppa_..."
> 
> "So cute!" the youngest said and proceed to sing. The others sang along with him but they automatically stopped after four lines. They have great teamwork, huh.
> 
> _"So Bambam was Oppa but now he's just Bambam. Yugyeom is... What do you call Yugyeom?"_
> 
> _"Gyeommie."_
> 
> _"I like that! Gwiyomi! Yugyeommie!"_  Yugyeom said happily. So he does have a childish side. He's not really that young looking. Bambam looks and acts younger as far as I've noticed.
> 
> _"Youngjae is Youngjae-ah. Your Prince Charming is now Jinyoung-oppa. Mark is Mark. Jackson is Jackson."_
> 
> _"No, actually, I call you Water Boy in my imagination,"_  I corrected.
> 
> "What? Water Boy?" he asked disbelievingly.
> 
> "Yes. Because you're the one who gave me the water, right? In basketball, the guy who does that is called Water Boy."
> 
> "I know, okay. Don't think I don't play basketball just because I'm the shortest. I'm still taller than you."
> 
> "No one said anything about you being short so can you please?" No matter how tough Jackson looks, he seems to be the most childish of them all.
> 
> "So, yeah, there's... six.  _We haven't mentioned JB-hyung."_
> 
> We all looked at their leader who has been silent throughout the whole conversation. He also looked at us, with mouth full of food.
> 
> _"So you're really serious when you said you're hungry, JB-hyung?"_ Bambam asked.
> 
> _"Of course. We waited for you for half an hour, if you don't remember."_
> 
> "What took you so long, by the way?" Mark asked me.
> 
> "But Bambam said he's the first one to finish dressing up. He told me to wait for him because he'll pick me up so we can wait for you."
> 
> "You shouldn't believe that. Bambam takes an hour just to get ready. You should've just called me instead," Jackson said.
> 
> "But I only have Bambam and..." I looked at their leader, "Jaebum's number."
> 
> "Jaebum?" they chorused.
> 
> I only heard from my classmates that he calls JB means Jaebum so I figured that it's his real name.
> 
> _"Did I... pronounce it wrong?"_
> 
> _"No,"_  Jackson quickly answered.  _"But you're addressing him too... casually. He's our leader so we can't talk to him like that. At all. Even though we've been living together for years. Well, except for Mark here since he's the oldest."_
> 
> _"I'm not a member though so... I don't know how to address him."_
> 
> _"Wait, wait. I've been noticing this but... why aren't you two talking to each other directly?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_  asked.
> 
> I fought the urge to look at the intimidating tall guy.
> 
> "Ohh..." I heard Jackson teasing, as if he just realised something.
> 
> _"It's okay. You can call me anything,"_  I heard JB said.
> 
> _"Oh... here comes chic and sexy, huh?"_  Jackson teased.
> 
> I searched my mind for a formal term to call him. I took a few deep breaths before finally saying...  _"Grandfather."_
> 
> We were all silent for a second before Bambam and Yugyeom laughed out loud. Youngjae shrieked. Jinyoung- _oppa_ , Jackson, and Mark looked at me incredulously.
> 
> _"What did you say? Grandfather?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  said.
> 
> "Isn't that how you address someone in the middle age—Wait, I messed up! _It's not Grandfather! I'm sorry! What I meant is Mister."_
> 
> _"That's not any better,"_  Jackson said, more like scolded me.
> 
> _"I can't believe this girl..."_ I heard Jinyoung _-oppa_ muttered _._
> 
> _"I'm sorry! Did I do anything wrong?"_
> 
> I finally gathered the courage to look at their great leader. And there he was, staring at his food glumly. After ten seconds or so, he sat up straight as if nothing happened.
> 
> _"Come on, kids. Let's eat so we can go home,"_ he said and started to take the meat on the grill. I noticed that he and Mark are the first ones to get their share before the others followed.
> 
> "You made him mad," Jackson whispered as we eat.
> 
> "I didn't mean to. I promise. I just really have no idea how to even talk to him."
> 
> "Do you want to make up to him?"
> 
> We both look at their leader who stuffed about 4 pieces of meat in his mouth simultaneously. I nodded and Jackson and he told me what I should do. He said if I do it successfully, I will see their leader's soft side.
> 
> We all went out after JB paid the bill. He told Bambam to pay him later. There were two cars waiting for them outside.
> 
> _"Are you riding with us, Noona?"_  Yugyeom asked me.
> 
> _"No. My dorm is near here so I'll just walk home."_
> 
> _"Then can I get your number from Bambam? I want to talk to you some more."_
> 
> _"Sure!"_  I said with a smile. I like Yugyeom. He's the youngest but he seems to be more matured than Bambam or Jackson. I think I've said that a lot of times already but really.
> 
> _"Yugyeom, come on,"_ their great leader called him. Bambam, Jackson, and Mark loaded the first car. I waved goodbye at them before walking towards the second one.
> 
> _"Excuse me,"_ I hesitantly approached. Jinyoung- _oppa_ , Youngjae, and Yugyeom are already inside. JB is about to get in.
> 
> _"Stupid JB?"_  I called.
> 
> _"What—What did you just say?"_ he stuttered. He seemed really dumbfounded. He shut the door close and faced me.
> 
> _"Jackson said I should say that. Is it bad?"_
> 
> _"You don't know what that means?"_  he asked disbelievingly.
> 
> _"I don't."_
> 
> _"You can speak basic Korean but you don't know what 'stupid' means?"_
> 
> _"I haven't read it yet."_
> 
> _"You mean, you're studying by yourself?"_
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> _"When did you start?"_
> 
> _"About four days ago?"_
> 
> _"And you're already this good?"_
> 
> Did he just say I'm good?
> 
> _"Um... I'm good?"_
> 
> _"Actually, no. Since you just called me 'stupid'."_
> 
> _"What does it mean?"_
> 
> "Stupid," he said in English so I stared at him in horror.
> 
> "I'm sorry! This is Jackson's fault! I didn't mean it!"
> 
> He scratched the back of his head. _"Don't... think about it much. I'll just punish Jackson later. And I'm sorry for being cold too. I've seen you like... five times already but I haven't talked to you properly. I just want to be on watch because I don't know what those guys might say to you. That's why I don't talk much too."_
> 
> I processed what he said for a few seconds before I got what he meant.  _"Is that so? I thought you don't like me or something."_
> 
> _"Of course not. I like you."_
> 
> _"Me too."_
> 
> We looked at each other for a few seconds before it sank in.
> 
> _"I didn't mean that I like you as a girl or anything—"_
> 
> _"Yes, yes, I understand. You mean as a person, right? You like me as a friend?"_
> 
> _"Yes. You're fun to be with. That's all."_
> 
> _"Yes..."_ And the awkwardness prevailed.
> 
> _"JB-hyung, aren't we going yet?"_ we heard Yugyeom call from inside the car.
> 
> _"I'll be there!"_  he replied then turn to me. _"I guess I'll see you soon? You'll hangout with us again, right?_ "
> 
> _"If you guys want to. I mean, I know you're busy and it's not like you should spend your free time with me."_
> 
> _"You're our friend now. We'll catch up with you as soon as possible."_
> 
> _"Oh... okay. I guess it's goodbye... for now."_
> 
> _"Yes, for now."_
> 
> _"Okay."_
> 
> Seeing that both of us are reluctant to leave first, I waved my hand and turned around.
> 
> _"Just call me Oppa next time,"_ I heard him say so I quickly looked back. He was smiling. His eyes are almost gone, I wonder if he can still see me. "Okay?"
> 
> I couldn't nod or anything. I was still standing there when he rode their car.
> 
> The tall guy became my  _oppa_  and I don't know if I should be thankful that he let me call him that way even if it means he only sees me as a younger sister.


	6. The Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent

****They say we should hope for the best but expect for the worst so that we're prepared for the public's reaction. I admit I'm a bit worried of how this will affect JB and GOT7 but I can't help but feel sad because of fans who will hate on them just because they found out JB's married. I mean, why should they? Don't the boys have the right to be happy? It's not like they're getting any younger. Mark is turning 25. He hasn't dated anyone since their debut.

 _"Are you okay? You look pale?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks.

_"No, I'm not okay. I'm scared."_

We're inside the van. JB went out first and told the other members to go out once he sees that it's safe. Their manager said that it's okay now so the others went out. Jinyoung said he'll stay and come out with me.

_"Don't be scared. Your Prince Charming is with you."_

I can't help but smile. He indirectly rejected me years ago when I told him I like him but we remained good friends. He's really like an older brother to me. He always takes my side when JB and I fight.

 _"Jinyoung, it's time,"_  their manager says while opening the van for us.

 _"Breathe,"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_  tells me. I didn't even realise I was holding my breath.

He goes out first and waits for me to calm down and go out.

This is it.

With blurry eyes, we walk from the backstage to the table where GOT7 is seating. There's dead silence, or maybe my senses aren't functioning.

I immediately see JB in the middle. He opens his arm and gestures me to come closer. I look at Jinyoung- _oppa_  who nods and points at the seat beside JB.

I start hearing the whispers. The cameras keep on flashing. I think there are about hundreds of people waiting to humiliate me. I almost run and hide behind JB. I was never good in front of a crowd.

 _"Can you do this? Do you want to leave? I can tell them everything. Don't push yourself,"_  I hear JB whisper through my hair.

I shake my head and gulp. I have to face this. I have to be with him as he faces the world.

 _"Come on. Sit down,"_  he assists me to my seat then sits down beside me. He quickly holds my hand under the table. I look at him and he nods.

I take a deep breath.  _"Good afternoon to everyone. I am GOT7 JB's wife. It is nice to meet you."_

Actually, no. It doesn't feel nice. I want to melt.

_"I'm here to explain why we hid our marriage for two years. I think a lot of people think we lied to them so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone or make fans feel betrayed. I am thankful that you're supporting GOT7 for years and I will understand if you will hate me for making them lie."_

I finally see their faces. They are all serious. I have no idea what's going on their minds. Some of them might be planning how to kill me since I took JB away. But I don't care.

_"We got married two years ago after dating for six months. I know it might seem too fast for some of you but I was grateful to be his wife right away. We became friends when I was sent here to study. He was there to comfort me when I was down. He made me feel special. I saw how responsible he is towards his group. I saw what kind of a man he is. And I love him for it."_

JB covers his mouth for a moment but he couldn't hide his smile. He returns his serious expression as the others start grinning.

_"I seriously don't know what to say anymore. I am here in front of all of you to say that I am married to Im Jaebum and I will no longer hide that. If you have any questions, just please raise your hand and we will tell you what you want to know."_

A lot of people immediately raise their hands. A staff gives a microphone to the reporter they chose.

_"Good afternoon. I am Lee Jaena from KBS. I want to know if you had plans to tell the public about your marriage if the scandal didn't break out."_

_"Of course, we will tell you. We were planning to tell everyone about this after the promotion of our latest album but since the issue is here, we moved it on an earlier date,"_ JB answers.

_"Why did you hide it then? Why did you wait for two years before telling everyone?"_

_"First, because it will be hard for my wife. She's still a student then and she couldn't even speak in straight Korean yet. We planned her migration first. We don't want her to be bothered while studying."_

_"Are you still studying?"_  the reporter asks me.

 _"No, I graduated a year ago,"_  I answer.

_"Why wasn't it announced then?"_

_"I had things to settle with my family."_

_"About that, how did your family react to this? You met someone while studying and decided to marry him. Then you decided to migrate."_

_"That's..."_  I don't know what to say. I look at JB who quickly gathers his thoughts.

_"We talked to them. They know everything."_

I suddenly remember PD-nim's advice. I should try to calm down and give them a satisfying answer. There's no point in telling them that my family hated me.

 _"Okay, next reporter please,"_  one of the staffs announces. I guess the reporters are only allowed to ask five questions each.

Another woman was chosen. " _On the other hand, can you tell us more about yourself?"_

Well that was unexpected. I thought all they would ask is about my relationship with JB.  _"I am 23 years old. I studied business at Hanbat University. I'm currently working as a consultant on a small firm."_

_"Do you have plans of getting into showbiz?"_

I stifle a laugh.  _"No, of course not. That's not possible for me. I don't know how to sing or dance."_

_"Are you close to the other GOT7 members?"_

I eye the six of them one by one. Since Jinyoung- _oppa_  is the one on my right side, I face him.  _"Nice to meet you. I'm JB's wife. Who are you?"_

 _"Hey!"_  he scolds me while laughing. The others complain too.

 _"You even took care of Coco for a month when we were in Japan. Don't pretend like you don't know us,"_  Youngjae says.

 _"You're my best friend!"_  Jackson accuses.

 _"You call me oppa,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_ adds.

 _"Me too!"_  Bambam seconds.

 _"No, she doesn't,"_  JB quickly says.

 _"I'm kidding, okay. You guys are too silent so I wanted to hear your voices too,"_  I turn to the reporter.  _"Yes, ma'am. I treat them like my friends, brothers. I met all of them when I met my husband so I've known them for years."_

_"Which one do you talk to when you have problems with your husband? The one you trust the most?"_

_"That would be me,"_ Jackson raises his hand but Jinyoung- _oppa_  quickly puts it down.

 _"No, it's not you,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says.

 _"I'm her best friend!"_  Jackson insists.

 _"We are all her best friends because she doesn't have much friends,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says and I can't agree more. I really don't know a lot of people here.

_"There is this Ahjumma who goes to our house to accompany me when I'm alone. She's the one I can talk to about JB. But we don't have much problems anyway. Ahjumma is just there so I won't feel alone when they are busy."_

The reporter thanks me and we move on to the next one.

_"Are you planning to have a baby soon?"_

All my blood probably rush to my head. I did not see that one coming. Now that I think about it, JB and I haven't talk about that at all.

_"I... think that won't be possible yet since we're both busy on our jobs. But who knows?"_

I look at JB in disbelief. What did he mean 'who knows?'?

 _"Your wife seems to not know,"_  the reporter jokes.

I quickly hide my shock with a laugh. It will be troublesome if they dig deeper into it.  _"We have to focus on our jobs first so that we can give a good future to our child."_

They clap their hands. I can't believe I just said that.

_"Is it hard to have a popular husband? Especially now that they're promoting? JB won't have time to come home every night."_

I smile before answering confidently.  _"It's worth it. He does his best to make up to me."_

_"Does he usually sneak out to see you, like what he did weeks ago?"_

_"I don't think that matters since I don't have to sneak out anymore now,"_  JB answers with a smile.

_"Don't you feel jealous of the other girls who got linked to JB when your marriage was still in secret?"_

I wasn't even checking the internet so I didn't know he was linked to anyone.  _"No. We're married. I don't have to be."_

I didn't mean to sound arrogant but I don't want them to think that I don't trust my husband.

Another woman stands up to give her questions.

_"Now that the public knows about you, will we be seeing you with your husband in their shows?"_

Interesting question. I used to just watch them on television because JB got distracted the one time I watched them live. He was too stiff during the signing and he couldn't give a good fan service.

 _"I'll support them the way I can,"_  I simply answer.

_"JB, some fans had a theory that you wrote some songs for your wife. Which were they?"_

This interviewer is good.

_"Oh, that's right. Back in our Flight Log: Turbulence album, I wrote a song called Prove It. That was my first song for her. It was already written when we met her but I can say that it describes my feelings for her then."_

I blush. I didn't know he thinks it was made for me but that's my favorite GOT7 song. Everything about it is just perfect.

_"Oh, seems like she didn't know about it? Can you sing it for her now?"_

Without any hesitation, JB looks at me and opens his mouth to sing but Jackson suddenly raps.

_"Look at me for a sec, don't be too awkward-"_

_"Hey, Jackson, it's their moment,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  quickly scolds.

 _"But the first one is my part!"_  Jackson answers.

 _"I think I'll just sing it to her in private,"_  JB tells everyone with a smile. But I know he wants to punch Jackson here and now.

_"Okay... so this has been asked earlier but ignoring the problem part, who are you really close with among the other members? Not really the one you tell your problems to. Just the one you're most comfortable with."_

I thought hard. I trust Mark and even asked him to watch JB for me. Jackson kept on claiming that he's my best friend and he probably really is because it's always fun when I'm with him. Jinyoung- _oppa_ , as I've said, is like a brother to me. I also have this special bond with the three youngest members since they treat me as their noona.

 _"That will be answered on our GOT2 Week Special,"_  Bambam says which surprises me. I wasn't informed about that special he mentioned. How will that be answered there?

 _"GOT2 Week? Is it like your GOT2Day?"_  the reporter asked.

 _"Yes. But for the whole week, instead of two GOT7 members, we will be guesting JB's wife. So it'll be like on the first day, it's with Mark-hyung. JB-hyung we'll be the last one so it's really a special week,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  explains.

I look at JB who was surprised too.

 _"Oh, I think you don't know about it yet. We were told earlier while you guys were preparing. We'll be shooting the first episode later,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  adds, making me more confused.

They're planning to expose me more? But I'm not even that interesting! I don't even know how to look at a camera properly!

_"Is that the only project where we'll be seeing her? Or will she star on your music videos and such?"_

No! I already said I don't fit in showbiz because I don't have any talent in performing. What is PD-nim thinking?

 _"For more information, please wait for our GOT2 Week Special with our leader's wife as guest. You can send us questions through our SNS accounts and we'll try to answer them on the show,"_  Jackson says.

I see their manager sign that they should cut the interview now.

_"Thank you for your time and we will make sure to work harder in the future. This has been GOT7. Good afternoon."_

We all stand up and bow after JB said that. I can hear some reporters still trying to ask me questions but my mind was flying to the shooting we will be having later.    


	7. GOT2 Week Special with Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent

****After the interview, we went straight to JYPE Building. We had lunch and they congratulated me for a job well done. I was still anxious because of the shooting. I know they will edit out whatever wrong I will say but I'm still worried that it will be too much for the fans.

I mean, the interview will come out later or maybe it's on the internet now. Then we'll be releasing a video tomorrow, with me talking about being JB's wife? Isn't that too cruel for the fans?

"Are you okay?" Mark asks me.

We are sitting by the corner. I used to think their GOT2Day videos were shot in a specific room. Turns out, they only set up a wall that can serve as our background but we're actually just on their practice room. Real creative.

"Do we have to speak in Korean?" I ask. That's my main concern, actually. JB said I sound like a real Korean citizen now but I know my accent is weird sometimes.

 _"Manager, is it okay if we do it in English? We're both not that fluent,"_  Mark asks their manager who is just behind the camera in front of us.

_"Just be comfortable. Think about the topic you'll be talking about first. We'll give you a minute before we start shooting."_

I look at JB who is just beside manager. It had always been like that, him watching me and me looking at him. It's only when we're alone that we talk a lot. Most of the time, it's our eyes that speak.

He gives me a smile and thumbs up. I sigh.

" _Should we talk about the past, present, or future?"_  Mark asks.

Past means we'll be reminiscing how I met them and I think that's a good way to start. Except, I can't tell everyone that I saw Youngjae peeing.

Present means I have to explain how I feel now that everyone knows I'm married to JB. But I don't know how I feel. I'm completely overwhelmed right now.

Future is uncertain. I haven't even planned anything with JB yet. I can't decide anything on my own.

 _"Do we have snacks?"_  Mark asks their manager.

 _"Here,"_  their manager puts a plate of cookies and two packs of juice on the makeshift table in front of us.

 _"Thank you,"_  we answer.

 _"Are you ready?"_  JB asks us.

Babe, you can give me three days and I still won't be ready.

 _"You'll be fine. Just talk to Mark about anything. I'll be here,"_  JB says, reading my expression clearly.

 _"Okay, let's start,"_  their manager says and the camera's light goes on.

 _"Hello everyone. This is GOT7's Mark and I'm here today with JB's wife,"_  Mark says to the camera and we both bow.

This is really awkward. All I can see at the back of the camera is Bambam and Jackson's funny faces. But I can't laugh.

_"Hello to all of the viewers. Thank you for having me, Mark."_

_"No, thank you for being here. You didn't know we'll be having this segment, right?"_

_"Yes. I was only informed earlier so I wasn't prepared."_

_"Me too. I didn't know I'll be the first one."_

And here goes the silence. I know Mark isn't that talkative at all and I like that part of him. He's a really good listener. But right now, I don't know what topic to open up. People will get bored of this video.

 _"This is awkward,"_  Mark says with a little laugh.  _"We just have to talk here. We can say anything. But I don't have anything in mind."_

 _"How about we talk about the other members? I couldn't explain to the reporters earlier what I think about you guys,"_  I suggest.

_"Good idea."_

I have to make this work. I don't want them to think that JB hid our marriage because I'm boring. I also don't want Mark to feel burdened. I'll try to lead this video special. I can shut up on the other ones since I'll be with the other dorks.

 _"Should I talk about you first or the other members?"_  I ask him.

_"Let's start with Jackson because he said he's your bestfriend."_

_"Can I talk in English? I have a lot to say about him."_

_"What are you planning to say about me?"_  Jackson shouts from the background.

" _Wait for your turn. This is Mark's day,"_  I tell him before facing the camera again. "That's Jackson and as you all know, he's always got something to say."

 _"That's right,"_ Mark comments as he eats.

"Really, he's noisy. I remember I was studying Korean and was seriously reading a book. The others didn't bother me. But Jackson went up to me and asked me to make poems with him. I was still studying Korean words but he wanted to compete against me in making poems."

"Who won?" Mark asks.

"I did."

We both laugh. It really happened. We made about ten poems and had the other members decide. I don't know if they just wanted to bully Jackson but I really tried my best to make meaningful statements out of the syllables of their names.

"You were roommates with him, right Mark?" I ask.

"Yes but that was a long time ago. He's now with JB and I'm with Youngjae."

"Why did they exchange?"

"We all have reasons. There are the bugs and the air conditioning. But the main point is JB wanted to watch over Jackson."

I quickly understand why. JB doesn't show his jealous side much and rarely talks to me about avoiding guys. But he has a way of making sure I don't talk much to others. Not the toxic type. More of a wise one.

"Is Youngjae a better roommate?"

Mark ponders for a second. I see Jackson looking at us expectantly.

"They both have loud voices anyway."

I laugh. Mark and his discreet answers.

"I actually like Youngjae's voice. That's what I remember him with. He's really good at singing. You all are very talented," I say.

"You are too. We heard you sing on JB's birthday."

"No, not at all. I won't even pass as a trainee if I audition with my voice."

"Did you dream of becoming an idol?"

"To be honest, I'm not really a fan of KPop before I met you guys. So I never thought of joining."

Mark nods. And there goes silence again.

_"Wait, Mark, I think we forgot that we have to speak in Korean. I'm sorry everyone. I'm really used to talking to them in English. To the foreigners and Jinyoung-oppa. And don't think I'm being disrespectful by calling Mark and Jackson by their names only. It's just because we treat each other as friends."_

_"It's only Jinyoung that you call Oppa, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How do you call JB?"_

_"JB?"_  I look at JB to see if I'm allowed to tell them how we call each other. He nods.  _"I used to call him Oppa too but when we got married, we started calling each other Babe. That's... kind of awkward to do in public though so I just call him by his name. JB. Like that."_

_"You know, back then, JB has been really strict with the names they should use to call him. Jackson who is only about two months younger than him has to call him 'hyung'."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I think he said it's because he doesn't want confusion. Here in Korea we are treated to be the same age even though I was born in 1993 and he's on 1994. So we are friends but Jackson and the others are his dongsaengs."_

_"Really? He must've been pissed when I refused to call you guys 'oppa'."_

_"Yeah. He talked to us when we got home from that day. He asked us why we let you just call us by our names."_

_"Oh... So it's like that."_

Silence. We both start eating again and almost forget that we're recording. Manager gave a sign to Mark.

 _"Oh, you haven't finished talking about the other members. What do you think of Yugyeom?"_  he remembers.

_"I'll add Bambam to this answer since I think of both of them as my friends or little brothers. They are fun and they make me laugh a lot. Some might not know this, but those two are also good advisers. Maybe because they have younger views and look at the positive side more."_

_"You're two years older than them right?"_

_"Yes. I'm their Noona but they stopped calling me that way when JB and I got married."_

_"How do they call you now then?"_

_"They call me Mom."_

And of course the two of them shout  _"MOM!"_  from the background.

_"You're the mom and JB is the dad?"_

_"They tried calling JB dad once... It didn't went well. Also, I told them that their Mom is Jinyoung-oppa so they shouldn't call me that way."_

_"You know that Jinyoung-ah is their mom? Where did you get that?"_

_"From the fans. I heard that Jinyoung-oppa is the mom because he takes care of the others well. JB is the dad because he is the leader and they obey him."_

_"What about me?"_

_"You? You're the silent aunt."_

_"What? Aunt?"_

I giggle. I think the fans might be curious on their reaction.  _"Yes. Though you're not that silent at all now. And of course Jackson is the noisy uncle."_

_"And the three younger ones?"_

_"I think Yugyeom and Bambam are the playful twins. Youngjae is... the little puppy."_

_"Why am I a puppy?"_  Youngjae shouts from the background. Or was that his normal voice? We should probably record the next videos without the other members except JB. They're too noisy. 

 _"Because you're cute,"_  I answer with a laugh.

_"Hey, don't call another man cute in front of your husband."_

I almost choke on the cookie I'm eating. JB quickly hands me my juice. Mark laughs out loud.

 _"Sorry,"_  I tell JB though I know he's just kidding. But still.

Their older manager gives a sign to us that we should do something fun. I'm out of ideas though.

 _"Oh, right, since you're close to all of us, you can recognise our voice, right?"_ Mark suddenly asks.

_"I think so. Why?"_

_"Do you want to test it?"_

_"Test it?"_

He takes out his phone.  _"I'll make you listen to our new songs and you'll guess which member is singing."_

_"That's a good game. What if I win?"_

Mark browses his music list.  _"I'll... treat you out later. I'll buy you meat."_

 _"What do you mean you'll treat her out, Mark? She has a husband,"_  Jackson, of course, comments from the background. JB didn't even react but Jackson was quick to notice. Jealous of whatever.

 _"I'll treat both of them. They'll eat without me. I'll pay for their date,"_ Mark clarifies.

 _"Really? Can I come along?"_  Jackson answers.

_"Get married first."_

So in order for Mark to treat you out, you must get married to one of GOT7. Right.

 _"Here, this one. Listen to this..."_  he says before handing me his phone.  _"You've listened to our latest album, right?"_

_"Yes. But I'm not yet that familiar to most of the song. Only your title track and the two JB wrote."_

The music plays. It isn't ballad but it also didn't start with a rap. More of a dance song.

 _"Oh, it's you,"_  I instantly recognise Mark's deep voice.

 _"How did you know?"_  he asks.

_"The way the English words were pronounced and the depth. Jackson's voice is huskier, probably because he doesn't stop talking."_

_"Why are you always mentioning about me?"_  Jackson again but we ignore him.

 _"Bambam,"_  I say when the voice changed.

 _"Is Bambam's voice easy to recognise?"_  Mark asks.

 _"He kinda sounds like Yugyeom sometimes but he raps and Yugyeom is on the vocal so... Oh, it's Jinyoung-oppa,"_  I answer when the pre-chorus enters.

 _"No, that's JB,"_  Mark says so I look at him in disbelief.

_"No, this is Jinyoung-oppa."_

_"No, it's JB."_

_"I'll know my husband's voice anywhere. This is Jinyoung-oppa's."_

Mark stares at me, as if testing if I'll give in. I shoot him a glare.

 _"It's Jinyoung. Stop staring at each other,"_ JB said.

 _"Does your husband easily get jealous?"_  Mark asks.

_"No. He doesn't see me with other people so maybe he's not used to me being with other guys."_

_"I do get jealous so finish your game and we'll go."_

I probably turn red as a tomato. I'm not really used to JB being authoritative towards me. From the very beginning, he couldn't treat me the same way as his members. He will always let me do what I want.

 _"It's Jackson's part,"_  I say when the second verse came.

 _"This is Yugyeom's,"_  I answer again.

_"Then it's Jinyoung-oppa again."_

_"JB sings the chorus."_

_"Youngjae gets the bridge. Oh, what a high note. Good job, Youngjae-ah!"_ I tell Youngjae who was watching from behind the camera.

_"Thank you!"_

_"JB sings the chorus again but I can hear your voice on the background, Mark."_

_"Yes. I'm like... reading a letter in English while JB sings the Korean."_

_"Wow... I like how your voices blended well. Aside from Youngjae, I like your voice too because it's really manly."_

The song ends and I clap my hands. I didn't get the whole message of it but it sounded like they're saying goodbye through a letter. Not being biased, but I really like the messages of their song. It might be ignored most of the time because the audience focuses on their choreography or their voices or their looks but the messages are really good too.

 _"So I guess this ends our GOT2 Week Special Day One?"_  Mark asks me.

 _"That's such a long title. But yes, I think this is it,"_  I said with a smile.

_"Thank you for being with us again. Did you know this is the most active GOT2Day I've ever been?"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I don't know but whenever they're shooting with me, it's boring."_

_"I had fun though."_

_"That's great. Will you be shooting with the next member right away?"_

_"It's getting late though. I think I have to go home and rest. It's been a long day."_

_"Oh, is that so? Then just remember, next time, don't think that there's a camera. Just speak comfortably with the members. Okay?"_

I smile and nod.

_"Let's go. I'll treat you guys to a meal before you go home."_


	8. GOT2 Week Special with Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogues said in Korean/ Korean words with no exact English equivalent.

****This is probably the recording where I'll be silent the most.

 _"Are you excited for today? I prepared a lot of question for you,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks enthusiastically. I don't know if he's faking it. I'm seriously feeling anxious.

I glimpse at JB who, of course, is watching from the side. He's beside Bambam and Yugyeom. The other three is nowhere in sight.

He puts a thumb up with a questioning look. I nod and turn to the camera.

 _"So_   _this is more of an interview? I'll try my best to answer them,"_  I tell Jinyoung- _oppa_  with an awkward smile.

_"Last time, you played a game with Mark, right?"_

_"Yes. I had to guess which member it is based on their voice."_

_"And you won?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So where did you eat dinner?"_

_"JB and I ate our dinner on a gourmet restaurant."_

_"Mark treat you to that?"_

_"No. Mark just bought us beef to cook at home. JB's the one who took me out. He said it's to celebrate."_

_"Wow..."_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  claps towards JB. The thing about Jinyoung- _oppa_  is I never know when he's serious or sarcastic or just plain acting. But he's adorable either way.  _"So today, we'll be playing a game again. I'll also buy you food for the two of you if you win."_

 _"Really? Babe, I think we don't have to buy food for the whole week,"_  I kid and of course, my supportive husband laughs.

 _"Ah, we'll see about that. I'll be quizzing you about the members so you should've reviewed,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says.

_"You should've told me earlier so I could ask around."_

_"I only thought of it before the camera went on."_

_"Then I won't have time to review anyway."_

_"Yes, so do your best!"_

Jinyoung- _oppa_  and his savageness.

 _"Okay, welcome to GOT7 Trivia Quiz!"_ and of course, Actor Park Jinyoung also did his best in hosting.  _"Today, we will test our contestant if she really knows her close friends. Are you ready for our round one?"_

_"What is it about?"_

_"Basic information. Birthdays, blood types."_

_"Oh... that's pretty hard."_

_"You don't know our birthdays?"_

_"I do. It's the blood types I'm not sure."_

_"I think blood types aren't that important from where you came from?"_

_"Yes. I didn't even know my blood type until I had to take a medical examination here in Korea."_

_"They say blood types can determine your personality so it's important to us."_ Jinyoung- _oppa_  and his trivia. " _Anyway, you can do this. It's only one question per member so seven questions in this round."_

_"How many rounds are there?"_

_"Three. Shall we start now? You're allowed to think for ten seconds. The questions are really easy, promise."_

Should I trust Jinyoung- _oppa_? I guess I don't have much choice anyway.

I look at JB who is standing where Jinyoung- _oppa_  won't be able to notice him. He winks at me. So he'll be helping me, huh?

_"Okay, let's do this."_

Jinyoung- _oppa_  puts out a small notebook. He really prepared for this. Why did he say he only thought of it before the camera went on? This guy, really...

_"Question One: Who is Bambam's favourite musician?"_

_"What?"_

He starts counting to ten while I was still in shock. Really? That's the first question? How am I supposed to know that?

I look at my one and only lifeline. JB forms guns with his hands and shoots me thrice. I immediately get it.

 _"Bigbang!"_  I answer. I know that Bang, Bang, Bang song though Bigbang has been on hiatus since a member entered the military.

 _"Which member?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks.

_"Is that the second question?"_

_"No, that's part of the first one."_

_"It's..."_  I seriously have no idea. I look at Bambam who's dressed up like a model even though they don't have anything scheduled.  _"GD?"_

_"Oh, you're right."_

Thank heavens I know at least one member. I sigh in relief. And that was only the first question! Bambam claps.

_"Let's go to Question Two: What instrument does Youngjae like to play?"_

_"Piano!"_  I excitedly answer. I'm so proud to know that.

_"Correct. What is Jackson's blood type?"_

Jackson's blood type? Seriously?

I look at JB again. I'm sorry for cheating too much. JB pouts.

 _"Type O?"_  I hesitantly answer.

_"Are you sure?"_

JB nods once so I also nod at Jinyoung- _oppa_.

_"Well, that's correct. But did you know Type O is supposed to be Type Zero? It was just read like that because the other types were called by letters."_

_"Oh, really?"_  I didn't know that and I'm amazed by our college boy's intelligence. I should read books more, just like him.

_"And let's go to Question Four: When is Yugyeom's birthday?"_

_"November 17,"_  I confidently answer. From behind JB, Yugyeom grins.

_"Year?"_

_"1997."_

_"That's right. Now, what is Mark's position in GOT7?"_

_"Isn't he one of the rappers?"_

_"Aside from that, he has another."_

_"Oh, I think I know this. He's in charge of... flying, right?"_

Jinyoung- _oppa_  thinks for a moment before letting it go.  _"Okay, I'll accept that. It's supposed to be martial arts tricking but flying is okay, too."_

Great, two more to go.

 _"You have to answer this correctly or I'll walk out,"_  he warns.  _"What is the title of the drama where I acted as the younger version of actor Lee Minho?"_

And there goes my chance of winning. I don't really watch drama much. I spend my time learning Korean or cooking or sleeping. I only turn the TV on if GOT7 is going to perform on music shows.

I suddenly remember Ahjumma. She said she first saw Jinyoung- _oppa_  on a drama. Is that the drama he's asking about? But I don't remember the title.

 _"Jinyoung-oppa,"_  I start and give him a smile. " _You can... start walking out."_

He gapes before laughing out loud. He seems pissed off though.

_"Hey! That's unfair! Why do you know things about them but not about me?"_

_"You could've asked me your birthday or blood type then. I don't watch dramas."_

_"Really? Then you haven't seen JB on—"_

_"Jinyoung-ah!"_

We both look at JB who is giving Jinyoung- _oppa_  a warning glare. JB was in a drama?

 _"Seriously, you should try watching them,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  tells me. And now I'm curious.

 _"No. You should read a book or take Korean lessons. You don't have to watch dramas,"_  JB says.

 _"I'll let you go once. Actually, I'll let you have three wrongs before considering you lose,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says.

_"I'm sorry. I only learn about what happen to dramas when Ahjumma tells me."_

_"Ahjumma?"_

_"The woman who cleans the house. Most of the time we just talk about random things. She's your fan. She always say what a handsome man you are when she sees you on TV."_

_"Oh, is that so? Thank you, Ahjumma. I hope to meet you soon,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  says to the camera. I hope Ahjumma will like my gift.

_"Okay. Then let's go to the last question."_

_"Of course, your last question is about your husband. This is pretty easy though."_

_"What is it?"_

_"What is his artist name?"_

_"You mean what name he uses when he composes songs? Defsoul."_

_"As I've said, this is an easy question. Let's move on to the next round. I think you're going to lose now."_

_"I still have two saves, right?"_

_"Yes. But we'll be having three questions for this round and I think you won't get them right."_

_"Why? What is it about?"_

_"It's like this... I'll read two lines from our songs then you have to guess which song it is. Of course it's hard since we have a lot of songs so I'll tell you which album it is from too."_

_"But you have a lot of songs even on just one album. I think Flight Log: Turbulence has 13? I don't even know the songs before them."_

_"Then... good luck."_

Merciless Jinyoung- _oppa_!

_"Here's the first one: I keep wanting to go, just you and me. I want to do everything, with you and me."_

_"Oh, that's Prove It. I love that song. That's Mark's part and you're on second voice."_

_"Wow... you really know. Is it because JB said it is for you?"_

_"I didn't even know that he thinks of it that way before he said it on the interview."_

_"Really? So you're just really attracted to anything JB does?"_

_"What are you saying..."_  JB says with a little hint of shyness.

_"Okay, we'll move on to the next one: You're so perfect even when you don't dress up. There's no other girl like you in the world."_

_"Wait! Wait! I know that! Give me a minute."_

_"I'll give you... five, four—"_

_"She's a Monster!"_

_"Yes, you're right. Don't shout at me."_

I quickly slump down. I didn't mean to exclaim. I was just feeling pressured.

_"You seem to know a lot, anyway. You didn't even wait for my album hint."_

_"It's just that I remember that song. That's the first I heard from GOT7."_

_"You mean the Apology Event?"_

_"Yeah."_

Jinyoung- _oppa_  looks at the camera _. "The event we're talking about was how we met her formally. An incident happened so we planned to apologise to her and that's how she became our friend."_

_"Let's not elaborate that. Youngjae might get angry."_

_"Why? Cause you—"_

_"Jinyoung-ah,"_  JB warns again.

_"Then we'll be going to the last one. But... I think I shouldn't read this."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll make your husband read it."_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  scans the room and found JB behind the light stand.  _"JB-hyung, come here."_

 _"Why?"_  JB asks.

_"Just read this for me. You'll kill me if I read this."_

JB goes to Jinyoung- _oppa_  and reads what's written on the notebook.

_"Hey, why is this—"_

_"That's why I said you should read it. It's your line anyway."_

_"You can choose something else."_

_"Don't be silly. It's not like you haven't told her that."_

Haven't told me what? What can JB say that Jinyoung- _oppa_  can't? Wait...

 _"I think I already know..."_ I tell them.

 _"You do?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asked.

_"Yes. It's Confession Song, right?"_

_"Wow,"_  they look at me disbelievingly. It's not my fault they're so obvious.  _"But you still have to say it JB. So the audience won't think she's cheating."_

If Jinyoung- _oppa_  is trying to make us feel flustered, he's doing a great job.

"I love you. Baby, I love you."

I officially just died. Thank you for your evil laugh, Jinyoung- _oppa_.

_"Look at this two! You announced that you're married but you're shy like a new couple."_

_"I'll see you later,"_  JB taps Jinyoung- _oppa_ 's shoulder before returning to his spot earlier.

 _"He'll kill me later so I should enjoy my remaining minutes. Are you okay?"_  he asks me and I AM NOT OKAY!  _"You said you don't know our past songs but you answered that even without hearing it."_

_"I heard from one of my classmates that her friend was on that music video. She's the girl who you helped confessed to a guy. I also heard it play during Christmas season."_

_"How does it feel to hear JB say 'Baby, I love you'?"_

He always says he loves me but we're recording right now so it's embarrassing to know that some will watch it.

 _"The last round has only three questions. Please try to stay alive."_ You try to stay alive, Jinyoung- _oppa_. I'm a second away before choking you.  _"Now is our last game. Are you ready?"_

_"Let's... just get this over with."_

_"Are you angry?"_

_"No... I'm excited!"_  Feel my sarcasm, Park Jinyoung.

 _"Really? You're excited? That's great! Because this is the hardest part!"_  And of course he'll be equally sarcastic too.

_"I can't wait to do this!"_

_"I know, right?"_

_"Yes!"_

We seem to be fighting instead of getting excited though.

_"So our last segment is called Guess Which Member Said This. As you can see, there are three members who are missing right now. That's because they are hiding from you."_

_"Why would they have to hide?"_

_"They left you some messages that might make you want to punch them in the face."_

_"I won't be surprised about Jackson but Mark and Youngjae?"_

_"Yes, they tried their best to tease you. So you should guess which member left this message, okay?"_

_"I think this will be easy. Let's do this."_

" _Okay, here's the first one:_  Hello, monster. Do you and JB spend time just by staring at each other? You two seem to be always just eating or sitting on a corner. JB is either playing Rubik's cube or solving puzzles. You're always just reading. You guys are no fun."

"Who dared say that?!"

 _"Calm down, we're recording,"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  reminds me while laughing at my outburst.

_"I'm sorry, please just cut this part. Tell me who said that, Jinyoung-oppa."_

_"But that's your challenge. You should guess."_

_"I don't care about winning anymore. Let me just punch whoever said that."_

_"Oh, I remember. All of them left their messages in English so you won't easily recognise their way of speaking."_

He really has no plans on telling me huh?

_"Can I hear the other two first? It'll be obvious who the last message was from if I guess them one by one."_

_"That's a good point. Okay, I'll read the others. The second one says:_  Yo, little girl. You always act brave and pick fights with us but you cried right away when you fought with JB."

 _"I did not!"_  I quickly defended and realised who would've known about that. I looked at JB who seemed surprise about what he heard.

_"You did not what? Cry or fight with JB?"_

_"Both,"_ I answer right away. If Jinyoung- _oppa_  saw through my lie, he lets it go and continue.

"You're such a picky eater too. JB can't eat pork much because you don't like it. You can't eat food with cream because he doesn't like it. What do you guys eat then? That must be the reason why you're thin as paper."

_"That's it. Where are those three? I'll eat them."_

_"Everyone, please don't take this lady seriously. JB-hyung didn't marry a cannibal. Calm down, please."_

_"Tell me the last one so I can run and look for them."_

_"The next one simply said_  You are dog-napper, man."

I took a deep breath.

_"The first one is Jackson. He obviously don't know the importance of peace on earth! Puzzles are fun! Reading is fun! I'm sorry, Jackson's fans, but that boy is going down later._

_And Mark, I can't believe it! You... told everyone I cried. It was our secret! But anyway, you do have a point about us being picky eaters but everyone has dislikes. You can't even eat an eggplant! We're just human! But you're a very good friend to me so I'll let it pass. I'll spare you and just kill Jackson._

_Lastly, Youngjae-ah. I took care of Coco when you were in Japan. It's not my fault the stay was overdue. Coco liked the peacefulness of our house because you guys are too noisy! But since you rarely piss me off, I'll let you off the hook. All my wrath will come down upon Jackson."_

_"And this concludes our GOT2 Week Special with Leader's wife. We'll see you again soon that is... if Jackson is still alive for the recording."_

Then I run.


	9. GOT2 Week Special with Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent

****My face remains emotionless even when we started recording. Jackson has his goofy smile but I can see the sweat forming on his forehead.

_"Are you excited about this? You played with Mark and Jinyoung on the past two videos right? And you won on both."_

I nod.

_"So do you want to play now too? We can talk about your story with JB through games."_

I shrug.

_"Are you... still mad at me?"_

I look at him disbelievingly. That's like asking if the sky is blue, Jackson. Of course, I am mad at you. How dare you call us no fun?

 _"JB-hyung, help me with your wife,"_  he looks at my husband but like me, JB just shrugs. Ha!  _"You two are really the same. What I meant on the message yesterday is that you guys are comfortable just by each other's presence. You don't need to do anything fun because being together already makes you happy."_

_"Then we don't need you. You think you're fun."_

I want to run and hug JB for that witty comeback.

Jackson looks so frustrated. I want to tell him that we're just kidding. We know he didn't mean to offend us and we're just acting. But I admit I enjoy these little times when he looked helpless.

I probably adapted GOT7's bully instincts.

 _"Manager, I don't think we can shoot a good video. Let me talk to them for a moment first,"_  Jackson says.

_"The production team still needs to edit that so we have to finish it early."_

Poor Jackson. I thought my GOT2 with Jinyoung- _oppa_  will be the boring one because I will forever feel shy towards him. Turns out I have to stay silent on the video with the one I'm most comfortable with.

 _"Hey,"_  Jackson nudges me. I look at him.  _"Let's just make this work okay?"_

I shrug again.

_"I'm really sorry about my message. JB, please forgive me."_

_"Don't ask me. I thought she's your best friend. She's the one who got hurt more then."_

_"If you forgive me, that means she can also forgive me. You know, cause you have the same heart and mind."_

_"Then I won't forgive you."_

_"Hyung!"_  JB ignores him so Jackson turned to me. " _Noona!"_

_"I'm not your Noona. You're older than me."_

_"Then Mom!"_

_"I'm not your mom. Say sorry to your Mom in Hongkong."_

_"Mom, I have no friends here in Korea!"_ he says towards the camera and I have to stop myself from laughing. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

 _"Do you really want to know?"_ I challenge. I prepared for this.

_"Do I have to treat you out too? Like what Mark and Jinyoung did? I can buy you chicken and pizza! You like that, right?"_

_"You'll buy for us even if we haven't played a game yet?"_

_"Yes! So you can forgive me. Then I'll buy you ice cream if you win the game later."_

_"You promise to buy us chicken and pizza?"_

_"Yes, I will!"_

_"Say it to the camera."_

_"I promise to buy chicken and pizza for JB and his wife, and ice cream if she wins the game."_

_"I'll be looking forward to it. But Jackson..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"That's not what I want you to do for me to forgive you."_

_"What?! But you said—"_

_"I didn't say anything. You're the one who promised to buy food."_

_"Then what more do you want? That's my allowance for the whole week!"_

I see JB grin from behind the camera. We planned this together. He gently tosses me a Rubik's cube and I can see how Jackson's face turn pale.

_"You said puzzles are not fun—"_

_"No! I can't do that!"_

_"Jackson, just finish one side. I'll forgive you!"_

_"That's like saying you won't ever forgive me!"_

_"Why? You can't do it?"_

_"It's not that I can't. It's just hard. We'll be wasting our time—"_

_"It's not time wasted if you learned something new, don't you think?"_

And for once, Jackson shuts up. I feel so proud.

He takes the Rubik's cube from my hand and stares at it.

_"Solving that needs strategy too. It's not boring at all. It exercises your mind. You've had plenty of exercises for your body right? This will be new for you."_

He studies every side, probably looking for the one with most colours on the proper place.

_"It also enhances your concentration and memorisation. You need that when performing right?"_

He tries moving a set but puts it back again.

 _"It's fun, Jack,"_  I finally say and there he goes.

 _"I CAN'T DO THIS!"_ He puts it down and picked up the snacks instead. Oh, Jackson.

_"I guess you don't want me to forgive you. It's okay, Jack. Our two year friendship ends here then?"_

_"Hey, stop saying that! I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. I know puzzles are fun. I always see JB doing it and he seems to enjoy it. I know we have different interests and I'm sorry if it's no fun for me. I'm just really into sports more. I'm really sorry for what I've said. Please stay as my friend."_

I look at JB. He slightly purses his lips and nods.

"Okay."

"Okay? What do you mean okay?"

"Okay, I forgive you."

"YES!" he exclaims while putting his hands up. He looks relieved. He was probably really guilty.

_"Don't forget the chicken and pizza later. That'll be my dinner."_

_"I'll buy you a whole chicken and two boxes of pizza!"_

_"One box is enough, silly. It's just JB and me anyway."_

_"Then you can eat the other one tomorrow."_

_"I'll be shooting with Yugyeom next. I'm sure I'll win a prize again."_

_"Wow, you're really confident on these games huh?"_

_"I survived Jinyoung-oppa's. I think I can do anything now."_  It's only JB, Mark, and the staffs that are here now. The other members are either out or at the dorm.

_"How about instead of talking or playing a game, we do something else."_

_"You just don't want to buy me ice cream."_

_"No, that's not it. I just wanted to know a lot of things."_

_"Then you can ask me through a quiz."_

_"No, it's more of like an opinion based question."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like... who for you is the most annoying member?"_

_"You just want to hear your name."_

_"No! That's not it. And I am not annoying. I'm fun!"_

_"Like you said, we have different views when it comes to fun."_

_"That's why I want to know your view. Should we do the ranking?"_

_"How about my ice cream?"_

_"Make your husband buy you ice cream. Jinyoung bought you a meal yesterday too. What does JB do?"_

_"I take care of her,"_  JB answers.

 _"Jinyoung-oppa bought ddeokbokki and jokbal for us. We had dinner somewhere else. JB buys me food, if that's what you want to know,"_  I add.

 _"Okay, okay. Let's start the rankings now, shall we?"_  

I can't argue against Jackson anyway. He's too persistent.

_"How is it done?"_

_"We have three categories and you'll be ranking the members from 1-7. If you're not sure about some, you can put them on just one number. Just make sure that there is only one first."_

_"What's our first category?"_

_"The first one will be 'The most handsome member of GOT7'."_

I would've choked if I'm eating something.

_"Is that too hard for the first one?"_

_"Well, if you don't want to hear your name then that's a good one."_

_"Hey! My mom said I am handsome!"_

_"Of course, she's your mom!"_

_"Are you saying I'm not handsome?"_

_"I don't want to die yet. Your fans might kill me."_

_"To everyone who's watching, don't hate JB's wife for anything she will say. Everyone is entitled of their own opinion,"_  he says towards the camera.

_"To all of Jackson's fans, I was just kidding. And just because I ranked someone lower than the other, doesn't mean they're not handsome or anything. I just have to do this because Jackson asked me. Please don't hate me."_

_"I don't think they won't. Did you saw their reaction on the interview and your video with Mark?"_

_"No. JB said I shouldn't open social media so I won't get upset of the hate comments."_

_"Don't worry, majority of the fans actually love you. And even if some don't, they really can't do anything about it. You and JB are already married."_

I bow to hide my blushing face. It's rare for Jackson to say something meaningful but if he does, it really affects me big time.

" _So, are you ready to answer?"_  he asks.

I nod excitedly.  _"My number one would be my husband."_

_"Of course."_

_"Then the next one is..."_  I glance at JB who looks curious too,  _"...the six remaining members."_

 _"Hey! That's not fair!"_  Jackson complains. JB looks pleased though.

_"I can't actually rank you based on your looks. You guys have different charms."_

_"Then base it on being cool. Being a real man."_

_"Not on the handsomeness anymore?"_

_"Yes, just rank us!"_

I think hard. I can't actually choose.  _"So again, JB is the first."_

_"Should we get JB out of the list? He'll always be the first one for you."_

_"No, silly. I just really think he's the manliest, being the leader."_

_"So this is not because he's your husband?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, okay. Who's the second one?"_

_"That will be either Jinyoung-oppa or you."_  Jackson, being the bluff-doll he is, starts smirking. This is why I don't want to mention him.  _"Keep doing that and I'll get you out of the list."_

_"What? I was just looking at the camera."_

_"Just looking... You were trying to act cool!"_

_"But you said I'm cool."_

_"I just ranked you as the third one."_

_"I thought Jinyoung and I are tied?"_

_"You lost a point when you smirked."_

_"That's unfair!"_

_"If you complain more, Mark will take your position."_

_"No, I'll stop. Let me be the third then."_

_"Okay... so there. JB, Jinyoung-oppa, Jackson, Mark, and then the younger ones are tied. I don't know which one of them is cooler than the others because they act like kids when they're with me."_

_"Because you're their noona."_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, then we'll go to the funniest one. Rank us based on our sense of humour."_

_"You mean who makes me laugh the most?"_

_"Yes. Go on. Say my name."_

_"But Bambam is my rank one."_

_"What? Why is it Bambam? I'm your best friend!"_

_"That doesn't mean you're the funniest to me."_

_"I make you laugh a lot!"_

_"We fight a lot too. So I deducted some points. Jackson, you suggested this segment. Can't you accept my opinion?"_

That shut him up for the second time today. Big achievement

_"I'm sorry. Please continue."_

_"So there, Bambam is the one who makes me laugh the most ever since. Maybe because he doesn't treat me as a little sister like the older guys. He doesn't care that I'm older too. We're just really great friends._

_Second would be Youngjae. His reactions are really cute sometimes and his laugh is contagious._

_Next is Yugyeom. I guess the three young ones get the top 3 because they're the ones comfortable joking with me. Yugyeom is really good at teasing his hyungs sometimes and I laugh because of that._

_Jackson, you're fourth."_

He dramatically sighed in relief.  _"I thought you're going to put me in the last."_

_"You're the most outgoing but sometimes you are too hyper. I feel tired just by watching you."_

_"So that's why you're just silently looking at me and clapping, like your husband?"_

_"Yes. So there, I'll rank JB, Jinyoung-oppa, and Mark together because they're the mature ones. They have a way of making me laugh but all in all, they are more on the responsible side than the funny side."_

_"I see. Then for the last one, can you rank us based on our personality. Let's say, if you have a younger sister, who would you introduce because he's nice? Let's take JB out since you're already married to him."_

_"I don't want to introduce my sister to any of you, though."_

_"But why? We're good guys!"_

_"You don't seem serious about love though."_

_"Okay, then just choose three members who you think will be great boyfriends or husbands."_  So he isn't denying it?

_"Are you asking me who the most responsible ones are?"_

_"Not really responsible. Just the ones you think can handle relationships well."_

_"Hmm..."_  It was a pretty hard question.  _"JB is out, right?"_

_"Yes. He's already yours. Don't promote him."_

I laugh and answer,  _"I'd say Yugyeom, Mark, and Youngjae."_

_"No Jackson?"_

_"Do you want to get married?"_

_"That's not what I meant. But don't you think I'll be a good husband?"_

_"You're going to give your wife a headache. You're too... energetic."_  I hope they don't give another meaning to it. I meant he's too childish.

_"Youngjae and Yugyeom are playful too!"_

_"But Youngjae knows when to be serious. He's also raising Coco with Mark so he knows how to take care of someone."_

_"Coco is a dog."_

_"Still, it's a good step."_

_"Then what about Yugyeom? He's still young."_

_"But he learned a lot from his hyungs. Come on, Yugyeom looks more mature than you."_

_"Why are you basing it on our looks? Is it because I'm shorter?"_

_"No, silly. It just seems like he'll think of the girl's happiness."_

_"But I will think about that too."_

_"Yes, Jackson. But you see, I don't have to promote you because you're already doing a good job by yourself, okay?"_

He looks the camera with a serious expression.  _"This has been GOT2 Week Special- Day Three. I'm Jackson, the husband material, and this is our leader's opinionated wife. Thank you for watching."_


	10. GOT2 Week Special with Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent

****_"Mom, give me the chips, please,"_ Yugyeom points at the chips beside me.

 _"Here,"_  I hand it to him.

 _"Thank you, mom,"_  he says and opens it.

_"We're on our fourth day of the GOT2 Week Special. I'm getting used to this."_

_"Mom, can I have some water?"_  Yugyeom asks so I give my water bottle to him. His is already empty.

 _"You might be wondering why he's calling me mom. Well, as I've said on Mark's video, Bambam and Yugyeom sometimes call me mom. They don't do it when JB or Jinyoung-oppa isn't around but since the two of them are missing, we decided to play. Today, we only have Youngjae and Bambam on the background so I guess this is not like the previous videos."_ I say towards the camera.

_"Mom, let's just have fun. The three hyungs kept on asking you things. I won't do that. I already know everything."_

_"Really? Do you know who my favorite member is then?"_

_"You don't have to ask. It's me."_

_"Very good!"_ And we both giggle. I will pray for Yugyeom's survival after JB watches this.

_"You know, GOT2Day is supposed to be a 7-minute video of two members talking about whatever things they want. That's not what you were doing on the past video."_

_"Yes. You're right."_

_"I'll be a good son and just do what's normally done. What are we going to talk about today, Mom?"_  Yugyeom asks while offering me his chips.

 _"Do you have anything in mind?"_  I ask while getting some.

_"Nope. Nothing."_

_"Then let's just eat."_

And seriously, we just eat for two minutes or so. Their manager makes a sign that we should speak up so I think of what I can ask Yugyeom.

_"Gyeommie, now that your hyungs aren't here, do you want to tell me what bad things they do to you? I'll talk to them about it so they won't do it again."_

Youngjae and Bambam are laughing hard on the background. We're really serious on acting as mother and son for this video.

_"Is it okay, mom? Won't they kill me?"_

_"I'll kill them if they kill you."_

_"So you will let them kill me first?"_

_"Oh, that's right. Okay, I promise I won't let you die. I'm not sure about torture though. I can't save you from that."_

_"Mom, we're eating. What are you saying?"_

How I love these nonsense conversations.

_"Let's see... Mark-hyung is always silent. I don't have much problem with him."_

_"That's good."_

_"But when it comes to Dad..."_

I can't help but smile at what he called JB. Oh, Yugyeom, you might want to hide in a hole after this.

_"He's too strict. He's always 'Yugyeom-ah, why are you late? Yugyeom-ah, where are you going? Yugyeom-ah, get this, do that.'"_

_"Really? JB said you don't even get him water if he tells you so."_

_"That's because he already told me to buy snacks out. He always orders me around."_

_"Okay, I'll tell him to leave you alone. Is that what you want?"_

_"Not at all. I'm okay with it. He just easily gets pissed off when we talk about you. He's scary."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"When Bambam and I joke around and say that we'll plan to surprise you, like we'll go to your house and bring you food, he will scold us and say we should spend time practising instead."_

_"He's jealous, isn't he?"_ I playfully ask.

 _"Yes. We're dead later,"_  Yugyeom says and we double in laughter. Might as well enjoy our last minutes on earth.

_"How about your Uncle Jackson? Is he good to you?"_

_"He's the biggest bully. You know him, Mom. He'll only stop if either Dad or Step-mom will get angry."_

_"Step-mom?"_

_"Jinyoung-hyung."_

I choke on my chips. My goodness, Yugyeom! I can almost imagine a drama-like where Jinyoung and I will face off, being the legal wife and the second wife. What the heck.

 _"Mom, here, drink,"_  Yugyeom hands me the water bottle. I quickly drink.

 _"Wait... did we drink from the same bottle?"_  I realise.

_"Mom, I think this is my last day on Earth. Will you tell my family that Dad killed me?"_

_"How can I? I'll be dead too."_

We both sigh then take some chips again. No point thinking about it. We just ate again.

" _Is you step-mom good to you?"_  I joke.

_"How should I describe this... We're like in a fairytale."_

_"He abuses you?"_

_"Fans call us Tom and Jerry because he likes chasing me."_

_"Maybe that's because you did something naughty."_

_"Mom, you know me. I'm a good boy."_

"Wow, so amazing!" I imitate his tagline.

Bambam and Youngjae, who are both laughing hard, starts walking towards us so we look at them.

 _"JB-hyung texted. They're coming,"_  Bambam shows me his phone.

 _"Should we start making our last messages?"_ Yugyeom asks me. I nod and sigh.

_"You go first, Yugyeommie. Thank the IGOT7 and say goodbye to your friends."_

Yugyeom's face looks solemn when he faces the camera.  _"Hello everyone. This is GOT7's Yugyeom. I'm here to give my last message to all of you because our end is near. I hope you still support GOT7 even after our leader kills me."_

I chortle.

_"To my family, thank you for everything and I hope I made you proud by my achievements._

_To my friends, thank you for being part of my life. I hope I made good memories with you. Jungkook, let's go bowling again in heaven._

_To all IGOT7, you have to change your name to IGOT6. I hope you all accept my fate._

_To GOT7, I hope you learn your lesson. Don't play with your leader's wife. It will cost your life._

_To JB-hyung, thank you for your patience. It lasted for seven years._

_Noona, thank you for this opportunity. Let's see each other in the other side, okay?"_

_"Gyeommie..."_  I pretend to cry in my hands but I'm laughing so hard.

_"Do you want to give your last messages too?"_

_"Okay, I will,"_  I say while trying to swallow my laugh. I look at the camera.  _"To everyone who knows me, thank you for being part of my life. I'm sorry if it's too early for me to leave but I'll gladly accept my husband's punishment for playing around with Yugyeom. Don't overthink, okay? We just drank from the same water. We didn't do anything more. But JB will kill Yugyeom. And I'll die of guilt because a young life is lost. So I hope you pray for our souls."_

_"Noona, shall we sing for the last time? So they can remember us by a song?"_

_"That's a good idea. What song should we sing?"_

_"How about Fly? Since we're going to heaven soon?"_

JB and the others arrive while Yugyeom and I are singing Fly. Bambam and Youngjae are rolling on the floor laughing. Their four hyungs look stunned at the scene.

We do the Fly sign then bow.

 _"See you in heaven!"_  Yugyeom waves at the camera.

 _"Bye!"_  I say then nod at Yugyeom. We both sing the chorus again, with hand choreography and all. Yugyeom and I automatically stands up. We go to different corners without talking to each other.

 _"What's happening?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks Bambam and Youngjae.

 _"Those two..."_  Youngjae can't stop laughing.

JB goes to me and I almost laugh too. Everything is so silly! I wonder how the viewers will react to that.

 _"Are you okay? Did you fight with Yugyeom? But you were singing,"_  JB asks me.

 _"No, we're good. Go ask him,"_ I answer so JB goes to Yugyeom.

 _"I'm sorry!"_  Yugyeom exclaims even before JB can come closer to him.

 _"Why? What happened? You guys, what did you do?"_  JB asks.

 _"They just recorded for the GOT2 Week Special,"_  Bambam answers.

 _"But why is the atmosphere like this?"_  Jinyoung- _oppa_  asks.

" _You... have to watch it when it airs. You'll understand,"_  Youngjae says.

I look at Yugyeom. Seems like Youngjae and Bambam won't tell them what happened. Since we don't know when the video will be uploaded, Yugyeom still has a few days to live!

_"What is this? Yugyeom, did you guys fight?"_

_"No, we didn't,"_ Yugyeom answere JB. Seems like he realised he's safe for now too.

_"Are you guys okay? What really happened?"_

_"We just recorded. Don't think about it too much. Did you watch the previous videos?"_  I ask.

_"No since I was there when you recorded it. I know what it will be all about."_

_"Then you can just skip this too. We didn't do anything but eat. We think it will be boring that's why we're sulking on a corner."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes."_

JB believed me! I quickly give Yugyeom a look that says we're going to be saved. He smiles so wide.

 _"Did you guys brought food? We're hungry! We have to practice after this, right?"_  suddenly excited Yugyeom appears.

What I'd give for this satisfying feeling to last.


	11. GOT2 Week Special with Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Underlined= comments Youngjae read

****_"Noona, I don't want my life to be endangered like Yugyeom yesterday. Please take care of me,"_ Youngjae says as soon as we sit down on the familiar corner.

I quickly shush him. The video hasn't aired yet so Yugyeom is safe for now.

 _"What should we talk about today?"_ Youngjae asks.

 _"Is the camera rolling already?"_ I ask too.

_"Yes. You seem to be getting used to the camera, noona."_

_"And you seem to be forgetting that I don't like being called noona."_

_"But you are older than me."_

_"Yes but I want you to just treat me like a friend. We're only a few months apart."_

_"Should I speak casually to you then? JB-hyung might scold me."_

JB is on his usual spot behind the light stand. I give him a look. He nods.

 _"He's okay with it,"_ I tell Youngjae.

_"You guys communicate without words a lot?"_

_"I thinks so. Back then you know I can't speak Korean much so I guess it became a habit. We can read each other's movement easily anyway."_

_"I think that's a pretty good thing to have in a relationship. Some don't understand each other even by talking. Being able to know his feelings just by his gestures is impressive."_

I smile at Youngjae. This is probably the most serious talk I've had among the previous days.

 _"How have you been, Youngjae-ah? We haven't talk to each other much these past few days,"_ I say.

_"I'm good. You don't read the comments on social media, right? Don't worry, they're actually good. These GOT2 Week Special helped the viewers understand and know you. I was anxious before that they'll say bad things about you. You're our friend so we'll also get affected. Good thing they're interested about you. They don't hate you at all."_

I feel the weight on my shoulder get lifted.  _"Thank you for telling me, Youngjae. I'm anxious too because I don't want you guys to face haters because of me. I'm glad that went well."_

_"I think it's great that you were true to yourself. During the interview, they asked a lot of questions but I saw how you answered them truthfully. We admire you for that."_

_"Thank you again. That was terrifying, actually. I'm so glad all of you are there beside me."_

_"Of course we will be. We will support each other no matter what. Say, do you want to read the comments they left on the previous videos?"_

_"I think I'm ready for it."_

_"Okay, let's see,"_ he says before opening the laptop in front of us. He goes to the site and looks for my video with Mark. I see the number of views and comments. I'm overwhelmed but they're GOT7. Of course fans will be curious.

_"Look here, somebody said I like that Unnie engages Mark on the talk. Their English conversations sounds cute too."_

_"Thank you for that. Usually, Mark and I are just silent because that's how we are. But we tried our best to make the video entertaining. I apologizeif there were too much English too. We just don't want to commit too many grammar mistakes."_

_"You did great, though. Both Mark-hyung and you."_

_"Thank you."_

Youngjae browses some more comments and reads what caught his attention.  _"This says: Unnie, you're the best. Mark-oppa's reaction when you said he's the aunt was amazing. Youngjae is really a cute puppy though. Why do they call me a puppy? Do I look like a dog?"_

_"No. Actually, they say you look like an otter."_

He imitates an otter so I laugh like a seal. I clap my hands because he really does look like an otter. _"They say that a lot. Jackson-hyung mostly. Let's see the next one: Is Youngjae your bias, unnie? You seem to like his voice a lot."_

_"I like all of you equally. But I do find your voice really beautiful. It's not really annoying to the ears when you hit the high notes. Especially when you sing live."_

_"Thank you,"_ Youngjae says with a grin.

He goes to the second video. I notice that he's looking for comments where he's mentioned. Well, this is his day anyway. I'll just go with the flow.

_" Unnie seems so proud that she knows Youngjae-oppa's favorite instrument. Do you play too? You also play the piano, right?"_

_"Yes. Also guitar and a little flute."_

_"But you don't sing or dance at all?"_

_"Yes. I'm not really good at them."_

_"Okay... here's another. What did Youngjae-oppa do to you? What's the Apology Event for? Should we... answer that? There are a lot of questions about that."_I look at Youngjae and he seems to get me.  _"We'll keep that a secret. Just think of it as the reason why GOT7 met her."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Someone asked: How long did Coco stay at Unnie's house? Two months. We were in Japan for a few days then Noona kept Coco even though we've return."_

_"That's not it. And she only stayed for... like 45 days."_

_"She hid Coco when we went to her place."_

_"Coco didn't want to see you. I didn't do anything."_

_"She only returned Coco when she found out that the Ahjumma that's cleaning her house is allergic to dogs."_

_"Yes. Ahjumma kept on sneezing because of Coco's fur so I had to return Coco."_

_"Why didn't you take care of Nora instead of dognapping Coco?"_

_"I don't get along with Nora. She likes biting me."_

_"You're not denying that you dognap Coco then?"_

_"I didn't dognap Coco."_

_"Beware of this woman. She's a dog-napper. Now, let's go to your video with Jackson..."_

_"Don't believe this man. He's an otter,"_ I say to the camera.

_"Okay, here... Unnie, you're definitely right. Youngjae's laugh is contagious. Even his smile. He's our ball of sunshine. Oh, thank you for that."_

_"Youngjae, she said you're a ball of sunshine. You know what that means?"_

_"What?"_

_"It mean you should stay miles away from us because you'll burn us."_

_"I thought it's because I'm hot."_

I cringe.  _"This is what happens when you hang out too much with Bambam."_

_" I also think that Youngjae will be a good husband! Let's get married, Youngjae! You have to ask permission from my mother first. Mom, can I get married?"_

_"No. You have Coco to think about. Who will take care of Coco if you're dating?"_

_"But Mom..."_

_"She's not your mom."_

We both go stiff. I totally forgot JB was there! The others aren't here and JB is just watching us from his usual spot. And I'm kind of getting used to the maknaes calling me Mom since Yugyeom kept on doing that when they're not around.

_"On a serious note, do you have a girlfriend right now, Youngjae?"_

_"No, I don't,"_ he answers too quickly so I give him a look.  _"Really, I don't. I won't hide it if I do. I saw how the two of you struggled. I admire you for that."_

And we're back to the serious topics.  _"Thank you for supporting us. The whole GOT7 and even J.Y. Park PD-nim. Thank you for understanding our decisions. To all the fans who accepted me instead of getting angry, I am truly grateful."_

_"Thank you for making JB-hyung happy too. Actually, JB-hyung really changed when he married you and even now that you announced it to the public."_

_"Really? What changed?"_

Youngjae looks at JB to see if he's in a bad mood. He looks expectant though.  _"First, he became more understanding. His patience probably became longer than ever. Maybe it's because instead of getting angry at us, he misses you more. So he forgets his anger."_

JB and I glance at each other then look away. Seriously, we're like teenagers!

_"He became a good adviser too. He was already there for us even before and helps us with our problems but now, he's always ready to help, you know. Like if we're struggling on the choreography, he'll encourage us and even stay in the practice room and wait for us to perfect it. He also reminds us all the time to not stay up late or drink water or don't feel nervous, more usual than before."_

I smile. I don't have that kind of bond with JB so that's probably why I can't see how he changed when we got together. I thought he just became sweeter when we got married, that's all. And now that the public knows about us, he's a little clingy and territorial.

But he being much more understanding and caring towards his members is new to me. Somehow, I feel proud that he became better.

_"Oh, look at him. He's blushing."_

I turn to JB who quickly hides his face on his hands. He pretends to fix his hair but I catch his smile.

_"Don't tease him too much. I noticed you younger ones are grabbing the chance to tease him whenever I'm here."_

_"Because you'll protect us! That's why we call you mom too. You're the only one who doesn't get affected by Dad's anger."_

_"I think Jinyoung-oppa, Mark, and you don't get scolded by him much too. Compared to the others."_

_"Is that so?"_ He looks at JB who just nods.  _"Okay, so here we go... Someone said Unnie, do you remember me? I was the one who talked to you at the clothing shop. I'm sorry for not believing you."_

_"Oh, I remember her! Ms. Bang Maggie."_

_"You told her that you're JB's wife? What happened?"_

_"She's an IGOT7. She heard me singing Fly so she came up to me. We chatted and I told her I'm JB's wife. She said she's Yugyeom's wife. At first I was shocked because I didn't know Yugyeom got married. But then I realised that's what fans call you, their husbands or boyfriends._

_That's one of the reasons why I hesitated on telling people about my relationship with JB. Fans love you and think of you as their boyfriends. What will they feel if they learn that their boyfriend has a girlfriend, much more a wife?"_

_"You know, I actually think of IGOT7s as good friends so if ever I get into a relationship in the future, I hope they will be happy for me. I would love it if they support me."_

_"I'm sure they will, Youngjae-ah."_

_"I want to know, who among the two of you suggested that you should hide about your marriage."_

_"We both decided that we must but the main idea actually came from Mark."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Mark thinks that a relationship should only be publicised if the couple is getting married. We followed that and decided to continue keeping it secret because of the reasons I already said in the interview."_

_"Okay... so here's another comment. Why didn't Unnie mention Jinyoung-oppa? She said he's the mom of the group but she doesn't think that he'll be a good husband?"_

_"He will be a good husband. All of GOT7 will be. I just think that Yugyeom, Mark, and Youngjae are the TOP 3. Jinyoung-oppa is really busy right now. He has a movie coming up. So I think it's better if he focuses on one thing first,"_ I explained.

_"So that's why you let JB-hyung focus on his career first?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So you really don't have a plan to build a family any time soon?"_

I gape. Youngjae just asked me about making a family? Seriously?

 _"That's... okay. GOT7 is my family. Three grown up boys are calling me mom. I think that's enough,"_ I manage to answer.

_"Okay, I'll stop asking about that. I just got curious because JB said 'Who knows?' during the interview."_

_"I was surprised back then too. I thought 'Who knows? I don't even know.'"_

Youngjae laughs.  _"Okay, let's answer the last question... Unnie, where do you get the information about the fans if you don't use social media much?"_

_"I heard them when I was still studying. Like I've said, I have classmates who talks about GOT7 and I also hear their songs sometimes. There's also Ahjumma who compliments Jinyoung-oppa a lot. She watches music shows with me and dramas on her own so sometimes, she suddenly tells me what she heard about GOT7. I kind of listen to people chattering about them too because I want to know what they're like when they're not with me."_

_"You're really close to that Ahjumma who cleans your house, right?"_

_"Yes. She's been with me for years. Thank you for your patience, Ahjumma! I'll see you this weekend!"_

_"Thank you for taking care of our leader's wife, Ahjumma,"_ Youngjae says too so my smile widens.  _"So that's the last video. Your video with Yugyeom isn't uploaded yet so we don't know how fans will react yet. Shall we conclude our video here?"_

_"Yes. Thank you for today, Youngjae-ah. Really, this is the most peaceful video so far."_

_"I thought you're already stressed these past few days so we should just chill and talk about things."_

_"Thank you for thinking of my well-being."_

_"Thank you for everything too. I remember when you visited me when I got hospitalised. From that moment, I realise I was lucky to meet you. Even though it's on an embarrassing situation. You have been a really good friend to us. I wish you and JB-hyung a happy marriage."_

_"I hope you take care of yourself too. We need our sunshine."_

Our video ends with smiles.


	12. GOT2 Week Special with Bambam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Click on the word video to watch what JB's wife is watching too.

****_"You're wearing glasses today?"_ Bambam points out.

_"My eyes are actually blurry and I have to wear glasses when reading or watching too much. I had a feeling that I should wear this today."_

Well actually, Bambam called me earlier and told me to wear them. But for broadcasting sake, I'll pretend it's just a coincidence.

_"Is that so? Good thing you wore that today because we're going to watch a few videos."_

_"Really? Videos? What kind of videos?"_

_"Why don't we introduce our segment for today first?"_

We sit up straight and smile at the camera.

 _"Hello everyone! Welcome to our segment called 'A Wife's Reaction to her Husband's Past'!"_ Bambam announces with a dab.

_"What did you say?"_

_"A Wife's Reaction to her Husband's Past. You see, a lot of people are asking if you've watched GOT7's past videos. You know, the ones we've had before you met us. You said you weren't a fan of KPop so they are wondering if you've watched them."_

_"Oh, really? That's actually a good suggestion. I haven't watched them yet. The first one I watched was Hard Carry. I only heard about the others from the fans."_

_"Did anything interest you?"_

_"The_ Boyfriend Versions _. They kept on saying that they died because of it. So I thought you were doing a lot of_ fan service _on that video."_

_"But you haven't watched it yet?"_

_"Yes. I always forget to check it out."_

_"Then we'll do that today. I prepared four videos for you. Since we're the only ones here, you can say anything you want about the members. Has JB-hyung watched your video with Yugyeom?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"I hope he won't be able to watch this too."_

_"Are you planning to say a lot of things, Bambam?"_ I eye him.

 _"No,"_ he says defensively.  _"I'll let you react for the both of us. I'm sure we'll think the same."_

_"That's right. We're the ones who think the same most of the time."_

_"That's because I'm your son."_

_"Say that when JB's here and you'll die."_

_"Then we'll start with our first video!"_ Bambam opens the laptop in front of us and clicks at it a few times. "Do you know our song 'Home Run'?"

"Nope."

He looks at me with a shock face. "No?!"

I shake my head. I only know She's a Monster, Confession Song, Fly, and their songs on and after Turbulence.

_"JB-hyung wrote that too so I think it's going to be your favorite from now on. Come, look at this."_

The [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EJopYNfhZo) plays.

 _"Oh, it's Jackson acting cool..."_ I immediately say.

_"This is a Boyfriend Version. We have to make cool faces."_

_"You're screaming 'Oppa' though. Right at Jinyoung-oppa's ears... Oh, who's that?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"This one,"_ I point at the guy who's acting as the batter. Jinyoung- _oppa_ on the video starts singing.

_"You can recognize his voice but not his face?"_

_"Why? Who is that? He doesn't look like any of you."_

_"That's your husband."_

My head flies to Bambam's direction.  _"That's JB?"_

_"He's wearing glasses just like yours. Coincidence?"_

_"That's JB?"_ I point again when the guy appears.

_"You seriously didn't know?"_

_"I haven't seen him in this style yet. His hair was down and curly and parted. And the glasses."_ I will probably not get over JB's look for a while. _"Aw, cute! You guyslook so young."_

_"It's taken almost three years ago?"_

_"And there goes Jackson with his finger heart... Was that JB's voice? It's too high."_

_"His voice changed when he met you."_

_"Don't be silly. All of your voices change through time. Wow... JB looks like a boyfriend-material here."_

_"Is he your type? I mean when you weren't together yet, was JB your type of guy?"_

_"Actually, I don't have anything like that. I was just studying."_

_"But we came."_

_"Yeah. The seven of you suddenly appeared."_ I sing along when after learning the melody. Bambam does his rap part too.  _"Home run... Home run... Yey! Oh, Mark is wearing pink...Wow... Bambam... You're so manly here!"_

Bambam slightly scratches the back of his head and fixes his hair.  _"Really? Should I dye my hair like that again?"_

_"You look good in anything. Do whatever makes you happy. Oh, Yugyeom is on pink too. Cute!"_

_"You find guys wearing pink cute?"_

_"Pink is cute to anyone."_

We continue watching again until Yugyeom's part in the chorus.

_"Yugyeom seems to have a lot of lines here. Wait... JB's shirt..."_

_"What's with his shirt?"_

_"No... nothing."_

_"What is it? I'm getting curious."_

_"It's... It's just that when he jumped.. it kind of..."_

_"Oh, you mean some of his skin was shown?"_

I stare at the screen to avoid Bambam's teasing look. It's not like I'm conservative or something. I don't know. I just kind of felt shy when I saw that.

_"Youngjae looks happy... Bambam you look so funny here... Why does Jackson have to show his muscles? Oh, Mark put it down."_

I wonder why Bambam was silent. I look at him and turns out he's still not over what I said about JB's shirt. He is grinning at me! I do my best to calm down and finish the rest of the video.

_"Bam, it's finished. Show me the next one. Stop smiling like that."_

_"Okay, okay. No need to be excited. You'll probably love this one too. But seriously, Mark-hyung is right next to JB-hyung and his tummy was exposed. Yet your concern is a second sight of JB's skin?"_

That's my husband so of course my concern will be him. I let Bambam choose the next [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Df4rFxE4AMs). The title says 'I Like You'. It starts with a high pitched voice chanting 'I Like You' in Korean. It's kind of annoying but catchy at the same time.

_"Oh gosh, did Yugyeom just winked? Are you guys going to kill fangirls with this video?"_

Bambam gives me an evil laugh. IGOT7s, let's meet in heaven.

_"Jackson just bit his lip! Isn't this supposed to show your choreography? Why are you... JB is biting his lip too! What is this?"_

_"The Boyfriend Version of I Like You."_

_"But this isn't like the first one!"_

_"Just watch it."_

So I try to focus on the video but seriously, they are really young here and they're doing things that makes me blush!

_"Yugyeom just brushed his lips while winking! He's supposed to be a minor here! Good thing Mark isn't acting like him... Jinyoung-oppa bit his lip too. And he winked. And he touched his lip. What the hell?"_

_"Aren't you supposed to be JB's wife? You keep on reacting at other guys."_

_"I am his wife! And I'm also your good friend but I never saw these sides of you! Wait... JB winked and smiled."_

_"Don't tell me he doesn't do that to you?"_

I feel my cheeks burn.  _"That's not what I meant. I'm just not.. It's.. ugh."_

There goes Bambam's evil laugh. This kid wants to make fun of me, huh?

_"Good thing Jackson didn't do anything that deadly... Oh, your hair here was dyed pink on—Did you just kiss the camera?!"_

_"My lips didn't touch the lens!"_

_"You're killing your fans!"_ And the way he laughs makes me think he's really proud of it.  _"Jinyoung-oppa is a bit behave on this part... JB... JB... We'll talk later."_

I think today's GOT2 video will be all about me getting flustered over a video and Bambam laughing his ass off.

_"Youngjae is singing live? That's awesome... And he winked. My gosh, this kids..."_

_"It's for the fans."_

_"There's a line between acting cute and this... whatever you guys did."_

_"Why are you so shy about it? Your face is really red right now, you know."_

I do know! I can feel my blood rising to my head!

_"Someone keeps on laughing. Was that Mark? Okay, Jackson looks really happy there... Jinyoung-oppa... Does he really have to do that?"_

_"You're overreacting. He just licked his lip."_

_"Don't you guys feel awkward watching this?"_

_"We don't watch it though. I've only watched it now after so many years."_

_"The maknae just bit his lip and winked!"_

_"The hyungs are acting that way too!"_

_"So if the hyungs do it, the maknaes can do it? Jinyoung-oppa just pouted. Mark sent a flying kiss. Jackson pouted for a kiss too! How are the fans supposed to survive this?"_

_"Well, you are still alive so I guess they'll be able to live too?"_

It ends with Bambam laughing and I feeling so tired. That video messed up my head big time.

_"Are you ready for the next—"_

_"Give me at least a minute to calm down."_

Bambam can laugh all he want but I'm seriously thinking if I really know those guys.  _"There's only two videos left. You can do this."_

_"Are they like that?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Will the videos be... as astonishing as that?"_

_"Astonishing? Wow, what a unique way to describe that."_

_"I've known you guys for about three years. Mark doesn't talk much. JB is always calm. Jinyoung-oppa is wise. Jackson is hyper. Youngjae is pure. You're funny. Yugyeom is cuddly. I never saw any of you that provocative!"_

_"Even JB-hyung? You never saw him that—"_

_"Bambam!"_

_"Okay, okay, we'll move on to the next video. The theme isn't like that so you'll probably... react differently."_

_"Wait,"_ I stop him from touching the laptop.  _"Can you get me some water first? I feel really tensed."_

 _"Manager, can we have some more water?"_ he asks while laughing. Their younger manager immediately gives me a bottle of water.

 _"Thank you. Will JB and the others come here?"_ I ask.

 _"I think they're already on the way,"_ he answers.

_"Okay, thank you. Tell my husband that I'll be going somewhere after this."_

_"You're not going to watch us practice?"_ Bambam asks.

_"I think I'm already done for the day. Let's just finish this so I can breathe."_

I drink some water as Bambam plays the next [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEquod00t-g). A serious... well, a little bit scary, Yugyeom appears.

 _"What song is this?"_ I ask.

_"If You Do. This is the Mad Boyfriend version."_

_"If You Do is the one where the girl doesn't care, right?"_

_"Yes. The lyrics say that if she does it, it's okay. But if we do it, it becomes a fight."_

_"Okay. That's Mark, right? The voice?"_

"Forget it," Bambam imitates. They start dancing. The first lines are already great.

_"Is Jinyoung-oppa wearing an eyeliner?"_

_"You even notice that?"_

_"You guys look... intimidating... I can hear the spikes of your shoes."_

_"We had to wear that kind of shoes because the floor is slippery."_

_"Oh, Jackson fell. Who caught him?"_

_"Mark-hyung. You may not see it in this video but the effect of that is actually cool. When Jackson fell, Yugyeom appeared on the other side."_

_"I'll try to watch your videos from now on then."_

_"Even the boyfriend versions?"_ he grins.

_"Except that! Wait... Bambam you look really good here. You guys look so manly!"_

_"I am a man!"_

_"But you're a little boy to me."_

_"And you said you don't want us to call you Noona..."_

I lightly nudge his shoulder.  _"I just don't want to feel old. Yugyeom even looks older than me. It feels weird if he calls me Noona while looking down on me."_

_"Oh, look. Your husband looks angry."_

I look at the screen and JB is pointing at me angrily. I mean, it's the chorus part where they're saying it's unfair.  _"Wow... he's... scary."_

_"Have you ever seen him like that? I mean, did he ever get angry at you?"_

_"Yes, one time. But he wasn't this scary then. When he was angry, he turned his back on me. Then when he faced me again, he was crying."_

_"He cried in front of you?"_

_"We cried in front of each other. We didn't shout or say anything bad. We just cried and talked afterwards."_

_"I'm really curious about what happened but I guess you should just talk about it tomorrow on your video with JB-hyung."_

_"Oh, right... I totally forgot that we're shooting a video right now..."_ I look at the camera.

_"That's okay. At least we can speak comfortably. Don't think we're shooting."_

_"I really enjoy shooting with you guys. This has been the longest time I spent with each of you since JB and I got married."_

_"That's true. We've been busy and we rarely get to see you."_

_"And of course I have to spend most of the time with my husband. Sorry if I'm not always there for you guys."_

_"Don't worry about that. We're happy that you guys are happy."_

_"Thank you..."_

It is already on the girl's spoken part. We focus on the video again. I'm watching their expressions. I almost forgot how they made me blush earlier because of their boyish gestures. These guys in the video look so different. These are men.

 _"Youngjae and JB's voice are amazing..."_ I say as it ends. The camera is spanning from Jinyoung- _oppa_ until...  _"AH!"_

Yugyeom on the video suddenly hits the camera.

Bambam is laughing again. He really likes to see me suffer.  _"I didn't know you get scared easily."_

_"I don't. I just wasn't expecting it. I'm more shocked than scared."_

_"Really..."_

_"I don't like the way you look. Are you planning to scare me?"_

_"I thought you don't get scared?"_

_"Let's just finish the last video,"_ I say in defeat.

Bambam goes to another site and searches for a certain video.  _"You know that we guest on variety shows, right?"_

_"Yes. JB sometimes tells me about them."_

_"But of course you haven't watched them, right?"_

_"Oh, I actually did. Your Weekly Idol guesting last week. I watched it with Ahjumma."_

_"So you don't know about our Weekly Idol guesting three years ago?"_

_"Three years ago? Isn't that when you guys met me? I don't know anything about KPop then."_

_"You... probably need to prepare for this. I don't know if you'll look at us the same way after you've watched this."_

I instantly feel nervous. What can make me see them in a different angle?  _"Is it... bad?"_

_"Let's just say that if you got flustered because of the I Like You Boyfriend Version, you'll die because of this clip."_

My breathing quickens a bit. This is nerve-wracking!

_"Do you still want to continue?"_

I take a deep breath and nod.


	13. GOT2 Week Special with Bambam... Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Click on the word video to watch what JB's wife is watching too.

****_"Manager, are JB-hyung and the others here?"_ Bambam asks.

_"Not yet. They said they're still going to buy food. They'll be here in 15 minutes."_

_"Okay. We have to do this fast so you can have time to calm down before they arrive."_

_"I guess this will really mess me up, huh?"_

_"I hope not. JB-hyung will kill me after Yugyeom then."_

_"Let's just get this over with. It's the anxiety that will kill me."_

_"Manager, please give us some tissues and another bottle of water,"_ Bambam tells their manager.

Oh, whatever. If Bambam thinks I will die because of this, I have to accept that and wait for Yugyeom and him in Heaven.

 _"Are you familiar with Im Jaebum?"_ he asks while putting the tissue box in front of me. My forehead creases because of his question.

_"Isn't that JB's name?"_

_"There's a Korean singer who has the same name as him. You don't know him?"_

I shake my head.

_"Okay... So in this video, the hosts asked JB-hyung to sing a song that the singer with the same name sang. Do you get what I'm saying?"_

_"Yes, I think so."_

_"So he did that and while he was singing, we were asked to dance. Not just any dance though. Sexy dance."_

So that's why. Sexy dance. Okay. Now I get it.

_"Do you think JB-hyung will get angry if I show you this?"_

_"You only ask that now?"_

Bambam smiles sheepishly before playing the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tv1xgfzO1dE). He immediately gets up too.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"It's awkward to watch it with you."_

_"But—"_

JB's vocalisation cuts me off. I turn to the video and see him holding a bottle of water. He's using it as a microphone. He starts to sing with a raspy voice.

One of the hosts tells Bambam to stand up. Bambam follows, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. My eyes widen.

 _"I don't know what to do..."_ JB sings which perfectly describes how Bambam looked then. I laugh.

Then he starts doing body waves.

 _"Bambam, what is this video?!"_ I almost scream but I remember that this is being recorded. I have to calm down so I say that with gritted teeth instead.

Bambam is nowhere in sight. So he actually left me to suffer!

My eyes widen once more when he... does a body wave to the floor! I don't know how to describe it so bear with me! This is insane!

_"I can't watch this! JB will kill me!"_

No one's there to hear my cry of agony.

The hosts are calling Youngjae. Youngjae! The ball of sunshine?! He'll do... that thing?!

JB starts singing using his natural voice. How could he let his members do that? Wait... will he do that too? Oh my—

Youngjae starts doing awkward waves... then he faces the floor. No! Don't do it... And he didn't! Good job, Youngjae-ah!

I don't bother saying my thoughts out loud. I think my face mirrors them clearly.

Oh no... it's Mark's turn... He does some waves too then—He—This is making me crazy! Did Silent Mark just do that?! Why isn't JB scolding them?!

It's Jackson now. This is not okay! He—He—He freaking undresses! He removes his sweater! Thank the Lord, he still has a shirt on underneath! He throws his top somewhere and walked back.

Ok, that's it? I mean, it's Jackson. I expect more—I mean, worst.

The host goes to him and asks him to dance. Please don't do waves... And he didn't! Silly Jack only made a few hand gestures. Good job!

It's Yugyeom's turn now. Surely he won't do anything... restricted since he is the maknae.

And I have never been so wrong in my entire life.

HE WAS—I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT!

I quickly cover my eyes using my hands. I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SHOULD FORGET ABOUT THAT!

How can JB still sing?! That's our youngest! I mean, the group's maknae! He should've stopped him!

The hosts calls Jinyoung- _oppa_ 's name so I put my hands down. I don't want to jinx it but he's more of the cute type so I don't think he will—

FORGET IT! HE JUST QUIVERED HIS LEGS AND I FEEL GOOSEBUMPS ALL OVER ME!

I DO NOT KNOW THESE GUYS!

I should focus on JB's high notes. I shouldn't let Jinyoung- _oppa_ 's moves affect me. But... did he just ask JB to come closer? Don't tell me—

JB! NO! YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. HUMP. THE. FLOOR. SLOWLY. TWICE.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?!"

All of the staffs stop and stare at me. Their manager quickly goes to me.

_"Are you ok—"_

_"I am not okay! Please get this away from me!"_ I point at the laptop where I can see all of them polluting my mind.

 _"Calm down. Drink the water. We'll stop recording now,"_ Manager says and tells the staff to turn the camera off. Just when its light goes out, I hear someone hurriedly enter the practice room.

_"BABE!"_

I look at JB with fear stricken eyes. His face is full of worry. He hears the sound coming from the laptop and he turns paler than ever.

 _"BAMBAM!"_ he drops the paper bag he was holding and ran out.

I'm left with an abused mind.

Okay, to be honest, I know that GOT7 isn't just about the funny and cute stuffs. They're grown up men who can actually father children if they want to. But I never saw that side of them. Mark and Jinyoung- _oppa_ are like older brothers to me. Jackson and the younger ones are my hilarious friends. And JB might be my husband but never have I ever seen him that... sensual!

I take the water bottle and immediately drink from it. I spill some so I grab the tissue and wipe the table. I need to calm down. I need to get it out of my mind.

_"I don't know what to do..."_

NO! I SHOULDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT SONG!

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_ I hear someone ask. There on the doorway stand Mark and Jinyoung- _oppa._

THIS IS ALL BAMBAM'S FAULT! NOW I REALLY CAN'T LOOK THEM IN THE EYE!

_"What happened? Why do you look so—"_

_"No, please don't come here!"_

Jinyoung- _oppa_ stops mid-step and looks at me in bewilderment.

_"I'm sorry, oppa. I need a few minutes. Just give me some time alone. I'll be okay."_

_"What is—"_

I almost choke when Yugyeom enters. This guy who calls me Mom can actually...

BAMBAM SHALL DIE TODAY!

 _"She doesn't want to be bothered. Come on,"_ I hear Jinyoung- _oppa_ tells Yugyeom before dragging him out.

"Call us when you're done..."

I just nod at Mark.

* * *

 

I found serenity after breathing in and out for five minutes. I've accepted the fact that they only did that for broadcasting purposes, probably to kill hundreds or so of their fans.

_"Manager, tell them that I'm okay now. They should start practising for tomorrow's performance."_

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry for overreacting. I was just really shocked."_

_"Take it easy,"_ Manager says with a smile before going out.

Bambam is the first to enter. JB and Jinyoung- _oppa_ are holding him on either side. The shameless boy looks at me with a wide grin. His hyungs makes him kneel in front of me so the grin disappears.

The other members enter and sit behind Bambam. They are all waiting for my outburst.

I take a deep breath.

_"Thank you, Bambam."_

Everyone's eyes widen.

 _"You guys were overreacting. See, she even thank me!"_ Bambam proudly says but no one smiled at him. They are all looking at me.

_"Yes. Thank you. You just made me realise that I have a lot to learn about all of you."_

_"That's right. It's a relief you saw that side of us too, right?"_

_"Yes. Thank you for that."_

JB eyes me worriedly. He knows me too well. This is what they say calm before the storm.

 _"What really happened? No one told us anything. We just saw JB-hyung choking Bambam,"_ Youngjae says.

I clear my throat and force a smile.  _"He made me watch a few videos. He entitled today's segment as 'A Wife's Reaction to her Husband's Past'."_

JB immediately glares at Bambam. The latter bows his head.

_"Only, I was surprised at everyone else too. The first one was your Home Run Boyfriend Version. It was cute."_

They all laugh. It isn't a big deal after all.

_"The next one was... well... really full of fanservice. I Like You Boyfriend Version, right?"_

They say that it was four or five years ago so they didn't know it was that awkward.

_"Don't worry. I find it really cute too. So cute that I want to remind JB that he doesn't have much eyes. Why did you wink so much?"_

The members laugh.

 _"No, Babe!"_ JB complains. I let the others tease him and only butt in when JB's about to punch Jackson.

_"The next was If You Do's Mad Boyfriend Version. You guys look really cool then. It made me think 'Wow. I shouldn't make this guys angry. They are actually scary when they're serious'."_

_"Is that a compliment?"_ Jackson reluctantly asks.

_"Yes, it is. I really saw your manly side there."_

_"Thank you,"_ they say in chorus and I nod.

_"Yeah, thank me now for our years of friendship because I just realised that you're not who I thought you were. I feel betrayed."_

They freeze. Bambam who knows what really happened is silently laughing. He bites his lip to prevent his laughter.

_"You should now thank your friend who has colourful hair. He made me see your sexy side."_

_"Sexy? I'm really sexy,"_ Jackson bluffs as expected.

_"I know you guys are but to see you... use them... to do explicit things? Wow... I'm completely speechless."_

_"It's not... a big deal, Babe."_

_"Yes, Mr. Im Jaebum. You let them dance while singing the song by Im Jaebum, right? That's completely okay."_

They look at each other for answers. It was two years ago so they probably don't remember it. And here I am, replaying it over and over in my mind because it got polluted.

_"You don't mean..."_

_"Yes, Youngjae. Your face says you remember it. That's the one."_

The others bother Youngjae to tell them what it is. Quick-witted Jinyoung- _oppa_ immediately got it.

_"Ah! That one! Bambam made you watch that?!"_

I nod. Jinyoung- _oppa_ immediately hits Bambam's arm.

_"Why did you make her watch that? Of course she'll get embarrassed."_

_"That Weekly Idol where we did a sexy dance?"_ Jackson says out loud and they all freeze again.

_"That's right. The one where Yugyeom unleashed his maturity."_

_"But Mom—"_

_"No."_

I turn to JB who has stayed still as a portrait throughout the conversation. Another six pairs of eyes goes to his face too.

 _"You know..."_ JB starts and I raise my brow. He looks at me then scratches his cheek.  _"It was shot before we met you."_

_"I do know."_

_"And it's for the broadcast. We usually do things that can entertain the viewers."_

_"I know that too."_

_"So..."_ he manages to look at me but I give him a poker face.  _"You're not angry, right?"_

 _"Of course not,"_ I give him a smile.  _"I just saw you waving your body towards the floor or whatever. Bambam made me watch all of you do those... stuffs. What should I be angry with?"_

_"I—"_

_"Again, thank you, Bambam. You just opened my mind to the reality of the world."_

_"Babe—"_

_"I think I need to go. You guys have to practice, right? I need to buy an ice cream to cool my mind. It's a mess right now."_

_"Ya, Bambam! What have you done?!"_

_"Don't scold the poor boy. Oh wait, you're not a boy, right Bambam? You're a grown up man. All of you should deal with this in a mature way."_

_"What do you want me to do with him?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ holds Bambam's shoulder.

_"Just kill him. No need to waste time torturing him."_

_"MOM!"_

_"Seriously, Bambam, that was really mean! Why did you make me watch that during recording? It was really embarrassing! You guys are my good friends then I will see you doing... that? I get that fans would love it but I know you personally and it's awkward, okay! And my husband... I was shocked! I'm completely speechless. I can't believe he show... that to the public. I was expecting him to stop Yugyeom and the rest of you but he even did the... most... part!"_

I finally stopped pretending it's okay and complained like a kid.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Bambam says.

I sigh.

 _"We have to talk,"_ JB says with a serious tone so we all look at him. He's looking at me.    


	14. GOT2 Week Special with JB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Underlined= questions they read

****This is my last day shooting for the GOT2 Week Special and I'll be doing it with JB. We plan to answer the questions sent by the fans about our relationship.

So here we are, sitting next to each other with goofy smiles plastered on our faces.

 _"This is our last GOT2 with you,"_ he says emotionlessly towards the camera.

 _"Yes. I just want to thank everyone who supported us, the fans who understood our situation and didn't leave GOT7. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to explain our side,"_ I bow.

_"Today, as promised when we had our interview, we will be answering the questions sent to us through social media. The total number of messages was..."_

_"... 5782. Wow. That means there are really a lot of things they want to know about us."_

_"But unfortunately, we can't answer all of them within twenty minutes. We'll just do our best to reply on the top ten frequently asked ones."_

_"So... shall we start?"_ I ask and look at JB. He still doesn't want to look at me though.

 _"Okay. Let's read our first one."_ He takes the cue cards Manager handed.  _"For question number one: Are you guys fighting? You don't look at each other.Sent by Jackson."_

I look behind me where the members are actually sitting. Yes, they are lined up behind us. This isn't GOT2 at all because there's 8 of us onscreen. Jackson, who is directly behind JB, waves at me.

_"Since it's a nonsense question, we'll move on—"_

_"Hey, there are six of us here who want to know the answer!"_ Jackson interrupts JB and takes the cue cards.

_"That doesn't mean we're supposed to answer it."_

_"If you don't want to answer it, let your wife do it."_

JB looks at me.  _"Do you want to answer it?"_

His eyes are blank so...  _"Uh... I don't?"_

 _"That's because you're scaring her!"_ Jackson complains.

_"How about we do this? Since all of you are here to bother us, why don't you answer the questions? We'll see who among you knows about our relationship well?"_

I'm impressed by JB's sudden game idea. The segment today will be interesting.

* * *

 

 _"Today, we will be playing a game called_ 'The Best Man' _. Why is it called that way?"_

 _"That's because on weddings, the best man is beside the groom as he wait for his bride. This means that he is the closest guy friend of the couple. This may not be a wedding but we will see who_ 'The Best Man'  _is by a quiz,"_ I explain.

_"There will be ten questions answerable by yes or no. Only one should be given a point per question so, if let's say three of you got the correct answer, you have to give us a satisfying reason why you answered that. Then we will give the point to you."_

_"You have five seconds to write down either yes or no. Then ten seconds to explain if there's someone else who got the same correct answer."_

_"What's the prize?"_ Bambam asks while raising a hand.

 _"You don't have to ask since you won't win,"_ JB quickly counters.

_"I will win! I know almost everything about you guys!"_

_"Then, let's start our quiz. Please write down your answers when I say go. Question number one..."_

I look at each of them. Jackson signs at me. He wants me to tell him the answer. Jinyoung- _oppa_  is in deep thought. The others are getting ready.

_"This was sent by someone named Jackson. Do you think we are fighting right now?"_

I look at JB. He's the one who's ignoring me. How will they know if we're fighting? I don't even know myself.

_"Times up! Show us your answers."_

They all turn their papers towards us. All of them answered NO.

_"Wow... looks like everyone will lose today. I'll give you another five seconds to change your answer."_

_"You're just trying to trick us. Of course you're not fighting,"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ says. He looks at me but I just shrug. I really don't know.

_"Then, is that your final answer?"_

They all reluctantly nod except for Bambam who keeps on erasing what he wrote.

 _"Bambam, the time is over. What's your answer?"_ I ask.

He writes a line across the yes and draws an arrow at the no he wrote earlier.  _"I'll trust everyone else. It's a no."_

_"Why will you trust anyone else? If the answer is yes, you'll automatically get the point. If it's no, you still have to give us a satisfying reason why you answered that."_

_"I do have a reason except that. You guys never fight so it's a no."_

The others immediately agree.

_"There's always a first time."_

We all look at JB. He's smiling but his aura is... dark.

 _"Just tell us the answer!"_ Jackson says.  _"Are you guys fighting or not?"_

_"No.""Yes."_

They immediately complain when we had different answers. I look at JB and he gives me an innocent stare.

 _"Why did you say yes? We're not fighting,"_ JB tells me.

_"We're not? But why are you—"_

_"Let's hear their explanations. Youngjae, why do you think we're not fighting?"_

Youngjae who is the nearest to me looks at me.  _"She doesn't get mad and if she gets annoyed, you just have to buy her an ice cream. It's impossible that you're fighting."_

Youngjae would know. I got pissed off at him once because he suddenly shouted right in my ear. I thought I'd die of heart attack or go deaf. He apologized and gave me an ice cream. I wasn't that angry but JB insisted he should make up to me.

_"How about you, Yugyeom?"_

_"Have you watched our video, hyung?"_

_"Video? Your GOT2? No, why?"_

Yugyeom grins.  _"Then you don't have any reasons to fight yet. I think you're just acting that way so your wife will act sweet to you."_

Looks like Yugyeom hit a nerve. JB's expression darkens some more.  _"Hey, you think I'm like that?!"_

_"Was I wrong? I'm sorry!"_

JB just shakes his head and looks at Jinyoung- _oppa_ who was the next one.

_"It's not a fight unless both of you have contradicting minds. She doesn't even know why you're acting cold."_

_"Right,"_ I nod. That's Jinyoung- _oppa_ for you.

 _"Bambam, what do you think?"_ JB turns to the next member.

_"I already said mine. You guys never fight. You're both mature adults."_

_"Wow. You're trying to compliment us so you get the point, huh?"_

_"Of course not, hyung! I'm not like that!"_

_"We'll see. Mark, what do you think?"_

"Just that..."

We wait for what he'll say next but... nope. It's Mark being Mark. Jackson raises his hand and we nod at him.

_"Okay! Here's my explanation. I was with you when Manager said your wife arrived. You were excited and you told me to shut up for today's broadcast because it will just be the two of you. You are not angry at her right now. You're angry at us because we crashed in your video!"_

_"YES! YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT!"_

We immediately crack up. Seriously? That's it?

_"Why did you let them join us? This is supposed to be GOT2! I prepared for this but now my plans are ruined!"_

I can't answer JB. I'm still laughing.

 _"Why? What were you planning?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asks.

_"Why does it matter? It won't happen anyway!"_

_"You can still do it even if we're here."_

_"Yes. You're_ The Best Man _for her anyway. Let's forget about the segment,"_ Jackson seconds. I clap for his wit.

_"We already started this. Let's just continue. But first, Babe, are we good?"_

I stare at JB. One moment he's ignoring me, the next he's calling me Babe. Really...

 _"If you do it, it's good. If I do it, it's done. How can you always say that I'm wrong..."_ I sing. I still have a little hangover on their videos yesterday and If You Do popped up on my mind. The members go crazy while JB freezes.

 _"Wow, I thought you're not our fan? You don't even know our old songs, right?"_ Youngjae says.

_"Yes, I don't. I'm not your fan. I'm your friend and your leader's wife."_

"YEAH!" Jackson exclaims as everyone else cheer JB. I let them calm down first before talking again.

_"I heard that yesterday. Bambam made me watch it and I couldn't forget your mad gazes."_

_"We're cool, aren't we?"_ Yugyeom asks.

 _"Yes. Really, really cool,"_ I answer but right now, they're just a bunch of dorks anyway.

_"Okay! Then let's go to our second question. This was sent to us through Twitter—"_

_"Wait, I thought you guys are okay now? Why are you sitting on opposite sides?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asks.

JB looks at me. I tilt my head. He takes his chair and moves beside me.

 _"Wow... Their telepathy is amazing,"_ Youngjae comments.

 _"Do you want to read the next question? We can do it alternately,"_ JB asks me.

_"Okay, let me see it."_

He hands me the cue cards and I read the next one.  _"Sent through Twitter by @imyeona: Was JB-oppa the one who confessed his feelings first?"_

_"Oh... I think they won't be able to answer that."_

I give JB a knowing look before turning to the boys.  _"Write yes or no and show it on the camera in five, four, three, two, one."_

They all turn their papers.

YES: Yugyeom, Bambam, Jackson.

NO: Youngjae, Mark, Jinyoung- _oppa_.

 _"Oh... they have different answers. Should we tell them what really happened?"_ JB asks me. I glare at him. He's enjoying this. _"Does anyone of you know?"_

Mark raises his hand.

 _"You do? I never heard of it,"_ Jackson says.

 _"Then is the answer no?"_ Bambam asks.

_"Yes, that's right. It wasn't me who confessed first."_

I bow my head. Now everyone knows I shamelessly told an idol that I like him.

 _"But we have to choose among the three of them whom to give the point to. Why did you answer no, Youngjae?"_ JB asks.

_"Honestly, I just had a thought. We knew you have feelings for Noona but you weren't planning to admit it any sooner. So when you came home and told us that she's your girlfriend, I don't think it was you who confessed first."_

_"How about Jinyoung?"_

_"We know you as what Jackson says: Chic and Sexy. But that's not how you are towards her. Back then, you will just silently watch us bond with her then question us why we do that when we're back at the dorm. I thought she intimidates you so you're not the one who confessed first."_

I nod. He's got a point. Both Youngjae and Jinyoung- _oppa_ actually _._

_"And Mark?"_

_"I saw what happened so I know."_

_"You were there?"_ I ask.

 _"I was at the van. I came with JB. I opened the window to check what's taking you so long and I heard everything."_  


	15. GOT2 Week Special with JB... Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Underlined= questions they read  
> Blocked= flashbacks

> ****_"Oh, you came!"_ I said with a wide smile. I ignored my numbing fingers. I didn't know it will be this cold out.
> 
> _"Why aren't you wearing a coat? Didn't you hear on the news that it will snow?"_ JB- _oppa_  asked while taking off his coat. I stiffened when he carefully put it on me.
> 
> _"I—I don't watch TV. I just needed to give you something important."_
> 
> _"You travelled here just to give that?"_ Now he's putting his scarf on me!
> 
> _"I have something to do nearby so I thought I should take the chance."_ I asked him to meet me up in front of a coffee shop, somewhere near their dorm.  _"Should we go in and—"_
> 
> _"I... still have things to do. Why don't you just give me what that is and go home?"_
> 
> I didn't know JB- _oppa_ 's words can make me feel colder than the weather. Why did he even give me his coat and scarf if he's not going to stay?
> 
> _"Here it is..."_ I took the present from my bag and handed it to him.  _"I'm sorry for bothering you. I thought you're not doing anything because Jinyoung-oppa said it's your rest day."_
> 
> _"Oh, you were talking to Jinyoung earlier? Why didn't you tell him to meet you up instead of me?"_
> 
> I guess he... was annoyed at me. I tried to smile.  _"I... don't want to give that to Jinyoung-oppa."_
> 
> _"You mean you're shy because you like him? So you're asking me to give this to him instead?"_
> 
> I flinched. That was what he was thinking?  _"No. That's not it. It's not for him."_
> 
> Now he looked surprised. He opened the card stapled at the ribbon of my gift and read it.
> 
> _"It says_ For J.  _Is it Jackson?"_
> 
> I shook my head.
> 
> _"Don't tell me it's for me?"_
> 
> I bit my lip. Why does he seem so shocked?
> 
> _"Are you... going to give the others their presents too?"_
> 
> _"I... didn't buy anything for them."_ And I wasn't planning to anyway. I'm going back to my country tomorrow. I plan to meet up with JB- _oppa_ today to give him a gift and say goodbye personally. I'll just message the others later.
> 
> _"If you need my help, I think books will be a good present for Jinyoung. He likes reading."_
> 
> _"I know."_
> 
> _"Should I ask him what he doesn't have yet?"_
> 
> _"I'm sorry, Oppa... but why do you keep on bringing Jinyoung-oppa up?"_ I snapped.
> 
> JB- _oppa_ gave me a confused look.  _"Well I heard from Jackson that you like Jinyoung. Didn't you meet me here so you can ask for my help?"_
> 
> This man just blew my mind away. How can he be so dense? I thought he's the most understanding one among all of them since he has the most responsibility.
> 
> It's my flight tomorrow so I must get this over with.
> 
> _"No. I don't want your help. I know what Jinyoung-oppa likes because we used to talk often. I just wanted to give you that gift. It's for you. It's my parting gift because I'll be leaving tomorrow."_
> 
> _"You're leaving? Where are you going?"_
> 
> _"I'm going home. It's our Christmas vacation. But I don't know if I can still return here so please listen to me. It's not Jinyoung-oppa that I like."_
> 
> _"Huh? But Jackson said—"_
> 
> _"Maybe he thought of that because I used to call Jinyoung-oppa Prince Charming and I always talk to him. I did like Jinyoung-oppa but I see him as a good friend more than a potential boyfriend. It is you that I like."_
> 
> I think the cold got into JB's system. He literally went stiff.
> 
> _"I know it's funny because you're popular and we only met by accident. I'm just one of the thousands who like you. But you're... such a good person. I was all alone here in Korea so when I saw how you cared about your members, how you don't let any of them get left behind, I admired you._
> 
> _I want you to know how I feel. I will accept whatever you'll say. If you reject me, I'll try to forget about it while I'm taking my vacation. If I come back here and you guys still remember me, I promise I'll still be a friend. But to be honest, I don't think I can forget about you easily. You... are always on my mind anyway."_
> 
> After saying that, I wanted to bury myself under all those snow. It was both relieving and embarrassing. I bowed my head. Forget the confession part, my grammar and pronunciations probably sound hilarious. I made that on the spot so I just sprout whatever Korean words I think fit in.
> 
> _"Come with me,"_ I heard JB said while grabbing my hand and dragging me inside the coffee shop.

* * *

I want to punch each of them because of their teasing stares. How come JB knows every word I said then? And does he really have to act out what happened?

 _"So if she didn't confess to you first, when are you planning to tell her how you feel?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asks JB.

_"When we meet up with her to give our Christmas gifts. Turns out she won't be there because she's going home."_

_"What do you feel when you remember it, hyung?"_

JB looks at me. I roll my eyes.  _"I feel thankful. I remember how hurt I was because I really thought the gift was for Jinyoung. When she told me that she likes me, everything became a blur. It's only her that I can see. It's only her voice that I can hear. I feel thankful that she cleared up the misunderstanding. She's such a great woman."_

Of course, the kids cheer because of JB's cheesiness.

 _"How about you, Noona?"_ Bambam asks.

_"It's embarrassing. Especially now that all of you know it. Jinyoung oppa never forget to remind me how fearless I was."_

_"I think you should thank me for encouraging you to confess though,"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ says.

 _"You told her to confess?"_ JB asks.

_"Yes. I already told you earlier, it didn't seem like you will confess first. Since I know you like each other, I helped her."_

_"Thank you for the support, Jinyoung-oppa,"_ I say wholeheartedly.

 _"_ You're welcome," he says with a smile.

 _"Okay... so that's only the second question. I think we can't finish ten. Do you want to narrow it down to five?"_ JB asks me.

_"That's alright. Just choose which you want to answer."_

_"No, you go ahead and choose. The decision is yours."_

I smile. I have relied on his decisions for years. It's great that he gives me the chance to choose the little things. " _Okay, let's just answer the next three on the list. Why don't you read that one?"_

_"It says: Was their wedding grand? We know it was done in secret but were there any special things about it?"_

_"Wow... the wedding..."_ I smile as I start to reminisce.

_"Why don't you guys answer that? Was there anything special about our wedding? Yes or no... One, Two, Three."_

They start writing and seem to have the same answers.

_"Show them what you've written."_

They all show their capitalised YES.

 _"Let's see who has the best reason. What made the wedding special, Mark?"_ JB asks.

_"Just the time. It was done three months after your engagement. That's pretty fast."_

_"Oh, you're used to western weddings where the preparations are long, right?"_ I say. Mark nods.

_"How about you, Jackson?"_

_"It's special because I've never seen them so happy. If you could only see their smiles then..."_

_"Oh, I have a photo here on my phone,"_ Bambam says while taking out his phone. We all wait as he browses his never ending pictures.  _"Here it is!"_

We gather around him to see the picture. It was a selca with JB and me on his either side. We were all smiling widely.

_"That's what's special for me. The moments we had then."_

I nod, impressed by his answer. We all go back to our seats.

 _"Then let's go to Jinyoung-oppa?"_ I said.

_"For me, I think it's special because your parents came. You don't have a good relationship with them before that, right?"_

As expected, Jinyoung- _oppa_ focused on the deep side.

_"Yes. It was a surprise. JB flew to my country and talked to them again without my knowing. He took them to Korea and so they could talk to his parents. I didn't know anything about Korean wedding tradition so I didn't expect them to come at the wedding at all."_

_"Are you still in contact with them?"_ Bambam asks.

_"Yes but they are pretty busy working so I wait for them to call me first. But I do leave them messages every once in a while. Just to check how they've been."_

_"Do you have plans on visiting them?"_ Jackson asks.

_"They are overseas right now. I'll come visit them once they're at home."_

_"How about JB-hyung's family?"_ Yugyeom asks.

_"I frequently message Eomonim. I meet up with them once or twice a month."_

_"We are planning to visit them and stay for a few days once we finish promoting,"_ JB adds. The members nod.

 _"Okay... let's go to Yugyeommie,"_ I say.

_"I think it's the venue that's special. It was done at your house unlike the common ones on wedding halls."_

_"Yes, like Hyori and Lee Sang Soon,"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ says.

 _"But we had to clean up a huge mess the next day,"_ JB remembers.

 _"That's okay. At least you were able to marry her before that,"_ Jackson says and we all laugh.

 _"Youngjae-ah, what do you think?"_ I ask.

_"The special part, for me, is the music."_

_"Oh, that's right!"_ I agree.

_"You asked me to play the background music. That made me feel special. I hope I made it special for you too."_

_"Of course! You sang a piano version of Let Me. I remember it."_

_"So... who wins this round?"_ JB asks me.

_"Who won the first two? Did we choose?"_

_"It's Jackson and Mark."_

_"Really? I thought it was Jinyoung-oppa on the second one?"_

_"No, it's Mark who knew what really happened."_

_"But I think it's Jinyoung-oppa who had a good answer. You said we'll choose the satisfying one. Not necessarily the specific one."_

_"Then should I change the first winner as Bambam? I like his answer."_

We stare at each other. We both know how things should end.

_"Round one goes to Yugyeom and two goes to Youngjae."_

_"What? How did that happen? They weren't even in the choices!"_ Jackson complains.

 _"They have good answers too. And this way, we won't fight over it,"_ I explain but the four zero-scorers sulk.  _"The third round goes to Jinyoung-oppa, by the way. You guys still have a chance."_

 _"And here's the fourth question,"_ JB starts. He reads the card and looks at me. _"This was most commented on the interview. Does Unnie want to have a child? It looks like she hasn't talk to JB-oppa about it yet. She also said they don't have time because they're both busy. But would she like one if ever?"_

My eyes widen. Do I want a child? My marriage has been kept in secret for two years, how am I supposed to think about having a child?

_"Time's up!"_

YES: Yugyeom, Bambam, Mark

NO: Youngjae, Jinyoung- _oppa_ , Jackson

_"Who got the correct answer? Do you want to have a child?"_

I stare at my husband in disbelief. Did he just ask me if I want a child in front of a camera? Bambam is clapping like a seal!

_"Yes."_

And the riot begins. They calm down and get over it after a minute. JB has been shoved all over the place.

_"Let's hear why you answered yes. Yugyeom?"_

_"Can I just whisper it to her? I don't think you'll like it."_

_"Hey! What do you mean by that?! What is it?!"_

Yugyeom ignores JB and leans to my ears.  _"You want a child because you want to adopt me, right?"_

I burst out laughing. Good thing he only whispered it to me.

 _"That's unfair! I should know about it too!"_ JB protests.

 _"Let me decide for this round. The question is about me after all,"_ I say and he immediately agrees.

 _"Then Bambam, will you tell us your answer?"_ he turns to Bambam who is smiling creepily.

_"I'll just whisper it to her too."_

_"How are we supposed to broadcast this is you are just whispering everything?"_ Jackson complains.

_"We won't be able to broadcast much more if I say it out loud."_

_"HEY!"_ JB quickly launches at Bambam.

The kid laughs his ass off and runs towards me.  _"You want JB-hyung to make you—"_

_"HEY! What did you say to her?"_

_"I haven't even said anything."_

_"Then why is she all red? Babe, are you okay?"_

I shyly nod. Bambam doesn't need to finish. I understand.

_"Mark, don't tell me you're going to whisper too?"_

_"No. I'll say it."_ We look at Mark and anticipated his words.  _"She's always alone at home. She needs a child to take her stress away when she comes home from work."_

Now that's a better way to put it.

 _"So Mark wins the fourth round?"_ JB asks me.

 _"But what I said made her laugh!"_ Yugyeom objects.

 _"I also told her the truth,"_ Bambam adds.

 _"I thought you agreed she'll be the one to choose?"_ Jackson reminds JB.

_"Oh, right. Babe, who do you choose?"_

If I choose either of the maknaes, I have to tell them what they whispered to me. So I'll just go with  _"Mark."_

 _"She just went with what you chose so you don't fight,"_ Bambam says but JB isn't listening.

_"So it's the last question! The one who doesn't have a point after this receives a consequence. Four of you have one point each. If you win again this round, you can give us a consequence."_

_"The two of us?"_ I ask. I wasn't informed.

_"Don't worry, we'll choose either Bambam or Jackson so the other will face a consequence."_

_"Hey! That's unfair!"_ they chorus _._

 _"I have a better idea!"_ Bambam raises his hand. We all pay attention to him.  _"Instead of a yes-or-no question, let's make it a trivia one. That way, there is only one answer."_

 _"Oh! I have one too! What if we compete against JB-hyung? It's the friends against the husband!"_ Yugyeom adds. The others agree.

_"Why do I have to compete against all of you?"_

_"You're her husband so you have an advantage. We will work as a team. If we win, we'll each give you a consequence. If you win, the six of us will do whatever you want,"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ says.

JB looks at me. I purse my lips. It's up to him but it's pretty interesting.

 _"Okay. Let's do that,"_ he says and they cheer. The kids quickly gather around Jackson. JB moves to the other side. All of them are in front of me now, waiting for the golden question.

_"For our last question... I'll give you 20 seconds to answer. I got jealous of a TWICE member once. Who do you think is it?"_

_"You got jealous at one of them?"_

Yes, JB. What a shocker right?

 _"Wait, when did you got jealous? What happened?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asks.

_"I was talking to Nayeon one time. She mentioned it to me."_

_"You got jealous when Nayeon told you something?"_

_"Yes, that's right."_

_"I think I know this,"_ JB says and starts writing a name. The boys also starts discussing.

Twenty seconds pass.  _"Time's up!"_

The boys proudly show their answer while laughing. They wrote  **DAHYUN**.

 _"What's your answer, JB?"_ I ask.

He turns his paper. He wrote  **SANA**.

 _"Sana? Why would she get jealous at Sana?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asks.

 _"Why did you guys answer Dahyun?"_ JB asks too.

 _"The Stop, Stop It Music Video!"_ Youngjae says.

 _"But she hasn't watched that yet, right?"_ JB looks at me.

_"Yes, I haven't. But as I said, Nayeon mentioned something to me. So that can also be right."_

_"Dahyun is just like a little sister to me though."_

_"I know. Don't be defensive."_

The members holler.

 _"But why did you answer Sana? Why do you think your wife will be jealous of her?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asks again.

_"I just thought Nayeon would talk about Sana since they're roommates. So if there's someone that Nayeon would mention a lot, it's Sana. But I don't think I did anything with Sana that can make you jealous."_

_"Really? I think you guys are pretty close. You even know that her roommate is Nayeon."_

That shuts him up. The others howl again.


	16. GOT2 Week Special with JB... Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Blocked= flashbacks

> ****_"Hi!"_ Nayeon happily greeted when she spotted me inside the coffee shop.
> 
> I met Nayeon when JB took me to Japan for their JYP Nation concert. She accidentally saw us talking in private so we had to tell her our relationship. She promised to keep it a secret, even to the other TWICE members. We became good friends since then.
> 
> _"Did you wait long? Sorry, we were cleaning the dorm,"_ she said while taking the seat in front of me.
> 
> _"Don't mind it. It's good to see you."_
> 
> _"Same here. Is this your first time here at Hello Kitty Café?"_
> 
> _"No. I've been here with JB. It's just not comfortable then because I'm with a man."_
> 
> _"Oh, because you think it's too girly for him?"_
> 
> _"Yes. I think it doesn't suit us at all. I don't like cute things much."_
> 
> _"Really? So you don't do aegyo to him?"_
> 
> _"Aegyo?"_
> 
> _"Acting cute. It's like this..."_ She cleared her throat.  _"Unnie, I'm hungry."_
> 
> _"Aw... how cute!"_ I said. She used a high pitch voice and pouted. She even called me Unnie even though we're of the same age. So that's aegyo? I have to act like a kid?
> 
> _"You don't do that? I think he'll like it."_
> 
> _"When am I supposed to do that? I can't just suddenly baby-talk while we're eating."_
> 
> _"You can grab the chance when you get it, even when you're eating. Lean to him and say 'Oppa, can you feed me?'"_
> 
> I cringed. Nope. Definitely not happening.
> 
> _"You should practice. You seem to be always serious when you're with him. He'll be glad to see your other side."_
> 
> _"I guess I'll try. The reason why I'm always serious when I'm with him is so he doesn't treat me like a little sister. I'm younger than him but I want him to see me as a friend."_
> 
> _"But you're already his girlfriend."_
> 
> I scratched my head.  _"I still can't believe it sometimes, you know. Maybe my past life saved China so I'm so lucky this lifetime."_
> 
> Nayeon laughed.  _"Don't be silly. You're a great woman so you deserve a great man."_
> 
> _"And because of that, I'll be paying today. Just order whatever you want, Nayeonnie."_
> 
> _"YEY!"_

* * *

_"So the answer was?"_

_"Nayeon herself. I got jealous because she can do aegyo. I never said I got jealous because JB was close to some girl."_

All of them complain.

_"Shouldn't I be the one complaining? What's with the Stop Stop It Music Video? Is there something that will make me feel jealous if I watch that?"_

_"I already told you, Dahyun is just a little sister to me."_

_"JB-hyung likes Dahyun on the video but she rejected him,"_ Yugyeom explains.

_"And what about Sana? Why do you think I'll get jealous if Nayeon mentions her? Are you close with her?"_

_"As I said, I just think Nayeon will most likely mention her because they are roommates."_

_"And you know that because?"_

JB looks at me, then at Mark. He's saying he got it from Mark? JB slightly shakes his head. He's saying we shouldn't say it on camera. Okay... I think I get it.

_"Sorry. I think I was the one mentioned it to you because Nayeon told me about it, right?"_

_"Yes..."_

And we're officially a couple of liars.

 _"This girl..."_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ murmurs.

 _"Wait, how about you guys do aegyo for each other now?"_ Bambam suddenly suggests and of course we strongly decline.

 _"Just once. After that, you can go back to being the boring couple,"_ Jackson says so we almost throw a chair at him.

JB clears his throat so I look at him.  _"Should we do it?"_

 _"It's the last video. Fans won't see you again on screen so it'll be okay,"_ Jackson says as if that will convince me.

_"I don't even know what to say."_

_"How about the 'Actually, I have something to say' Song? JB-hyung did it for me once,"_ Yugyeom suggests.

_"I don't know what that is."_

_"Mark can teach you. He did it once too,"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ says.

Mark and Jinyoung- _oppa_ goes to me and we start discussing about the song they said. I don't think I can do this. We're too old for this!

 _"Why don't we let JB go first? I need a few moments to prepare myself,"_ I suggest. JB eyes me but I just grin. He'll do it anyway.

_"I won't do that one though. I'll do something else."_

We watch as he takes his chair and moves beside me again. We're now on our first formation, the two of us in front of the camera while the six guys are behind us.

_"Babe... do you know what I like?"_

I'm recoiling and laughing at the same time. He used a high pitched voice and snuggled beside me like a cat. He's pouting! So this is how a guy with seven earrings acts cute?

 _"Is it me you like?"_ I ask with a sarcastic smile. That joke is old.

_"Nope! What I like... is to kill the six laughing idiots behind me."_

And of course the room gets filled with more laughter. Looks like Bambam can't even breathe properly.

 _"How dare you order us around?"_ now he's back to Leader JB.

 _"You did it though. Why complain now?"_ and there's savage Jinyoung.

 _"Let's wrap this up with your wife's aegyo._ Come on, let's do this!" Jackson says so I get nervous. It's a good thing this is the last episode I'll be in. I can hide at home for the rest of my life.

I clear my throat and look at JB. His lips form a tight line. He's trying not laugh so I glare at him.

_"Babe, I have something to tell you..."_

They cheer after that first line. My voice sounds irritating!

 _"Actually, I like you. This much, this much, this much, this much,"_ I made hearts using my hand. I take a deep breath as they anticipate the last line.

 _"I love you,"_ I say the words instead of singing it cutely and follow it with a kiss on his cheek.

JB drops dead on the floor. Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom pile on top him while Jinyoung- _oppa_ shakes my shoulders, maybe to congratulate me. Youngjae and Mark are jumping all around.

 _"Get off me! I need to live!"_ I hear JB say while shoving the boys away from him.

They finally settle down after a minute or two. I probably look like a mess right now. I can still feel my cheeks burning. I can't look at anyone. JB, who seems to be too happy, puts his arm around my shoulder.

 _"I don't think we announced the winners of the game but it doesn't matter now. I'll do anything you guys want because I'm happy,"_ he tells the boys.

 _"Really?"_ they ask disbelievingly. Even I don't think JB is serious.

_"Yes. Let's start with Mark. What do you want me to do?"_

We all anticipate for Mark's consequence.  _"Actually, I'm curious about something. I just want you to tell us. Back to the day she confessed to you, you two went inside the coffee shop. How did you tell her that you feel the same way?"_

If Mark was inside the van, that means he waited for 30 minutes alone. Of course he'll be curious.

_"I just asked her if she said the truth, that it's me she really likes. Then I said I also feel the same way. I have feelings for her. Then I asked about her vacation, if she wants to come back. Actually, I forgot that you were waiting for me. Sorry."_

They seem impressed of what JB did. I feel nostalgia as he tells the story. I can still remember how stupid I look when he told me likes me too. Like... really? I hoped but I expected the worst.

_"Now, let's have Jackson. What's your consequence for us?"_

_"How about you guys say three disses for each other?"_

_"Why should I diss her? She's my wife."_

"You won't get pissed off. Right?" Jackson asked me. I just nod. I kind of want to know what JB will say to piss me off. He's been perfect these past few years.

_"Are you sure about this? We can just diss Jackson if you want."_

_"Why are you going to diss me? You're the one facing the consequence. Just tell her the things you don't like."_

_"But I like everything about her."_

JB AND HIS CHEESINESS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE.  _"I don't like it when you make me feel flustered with your words. You're too good at that, I wonder if you've used it to other girls before."_

 _"OHHHHH!"_ the boys cheer.

_"Her diss sounds like a jealous rant though..."_

_"Hey!"_ I snap at Jinyoung- _oppa_.

_"Hey, I'm your oppa. Don't 'Hey!' at me."_

_"Oh, sorry Jinyoung-oppa. I got carried away."_

_"I don't like it when you're with Jinyoung. He was your prince but I made you my queen. Don't look at him much."_

Great, JB. You're finally showing jealousy after three years. How cute.

_"What are you saying? We're just good friends, like how I am to all of them. You already put me under a spell and I can't think of anyone else but you. Maybe you kept on making me eat your omelet rice because you put a love potion there. Don't you know how to cook anything else?"_

_"You never complained though. You always say that it tastes great. Stop being sweet and understanding. I'm falling for you again and again."_

I close my eyes when they shout in glee. They're like watching a romantic drama or something.

 _"This isn't dissing. You guys are complimenting each other,"_ Jackson says.

 _"They're making me cringe!"_ Yugyeom says with fingers curling.

 _"I hate it that you're perfect,"_ I say as finale.

_"Then I hate it that you think I'm perfect. I'm not. I'm just made perfectly for you."_

Standing ovation for the most squirm-worthy statement ever.

 _"Let's stop this. You guys are making us jealous,"_ Jackson says.

_"Why would you feel jealous, Jackson? Do you like JB too?"_

_"That's not what I meant, you silly girl!"_

_"Jinyoung-oppa, what do you want us to do?"_ I ask so Jackson would shut up.

_"How about you two perform a duet for us? Sing the one you sang on his birthday."_

I frown.  _"How can I sing in front of a group of idols?"_

_"Don't think of us as idols. We're all your friends here."_

_"That's worse. Friends will make fun of everything you do."_

_"Just the chorus. I'm sure some are also curious about it."_

_"But I don't know that song,"_ JB tells them.

_"Then let her sing it. After that, answer what she said with another song."_

I'll leave the editing to the production staff. I hope the auto-tune isn't that noticeable.

I look at JB. "If you go, I think I'll understand... It's not that easy holding my hand... But you should know that I'll miss you all the time... And I wish that I could tell you that we'll be alright... But I can't be where you are tonight..."

Though my voice sounds shaky, I'm glad that they look at me with adoration. They clap their hands for me.

 _"What does it mean?"_ Yugyeom asks.

_"It means that if he leaves me, I'll understand because there's nothing we can do about it. But I will miss him."_

_"What's the title of that?"_ Youngjae asks.

 _"It's_ Beautiful Things  _by_ Tori Kelly."

 _"Are you ready to answer her?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asks JB.

_"Yes. I've thought of something."_

_"Let's hear it."_

I always say that I like Youngjae's voice. Also Mark's. But JB's voice... I don't know if I like it because it feels so familiar now. Hearing it makes me feel at home, that everything will be alright. I don't think 'like' is an enough term for it.

"I won't give up on us... Even if the skies get rough... I'm giving you all my love... I'm still looking up..."

 _"Wow..."_ they clap. I'm feeling a little sentimental. He doesn't really sing for me much. I only get to hear him hum when he's absentminded. Most of the time, he's just like a normal husband who goes home from work. Maybe that's why he does it anyway. He doesn't want me to feel that I married someone unreachable for normal girls.

 _"Okay, my turn,"_ Youngjae says so we all look at his excited face.  _"Reveal an embarrassing thing about each other that you think we don't know yet."_

 _"I think mine was already revealed. The fact that I was the one who confessed first,"_ I say.

 _"That's not embarrassing at all. It's bravery,"_ Jackson says though he sounds teasing rather than complimenting.

 _"Should I go first then?"_ JB says so I quickly look at him.

_"What are you going to say? I tried my best to maintain a good image in front of you."_

The others laugh.

_"Don't worry, it's actually really cute. This was when you came back here after your vacation. I didn't know you got to your dorm around 3 AM so you were really sleepy when I called the next morning. You answered the phone after a few rings and you said 'The number you're calling is sleeping. Please try again later.' in English so I thought 'Wait, why is it in English?' Then I realized you didn't put the call down and I could hear you snoring. You even mumbled 'Youngjae-ah, let's turn Coco into a hotdog."_

_"Hey!"_ I lightly slap JB's arm.  _"I didn't say that!"_

_"How would you know? You're sleeping."_

_"You dream of eating Coco?"_ Youngjae says with horrified face while Mark says  _"Hey!"_ while pointing at me accusingly.

_"I didn't! Maybe it's because I slept with an empty stomach and I was really exhausted."_

_"But why Coco then? You can think of any food but you wanted Coco?"_

_"Because I miss Coco! I probably just mixed them all up in my mind."_

_"Why don't you tell us something about JB-hyung as a pay back?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ says.

_"I don't think this is embarrassing but we played LOL once. You know, League of Legends?"_

They nod.

_"We played that and I'm supposed to be his support but he always gets killed first. I've used up all my mana to keep him alive but he kept on dying."_

_"What's your statistic?"_

_"JB had 20 kills, 17 deaths, and 13 assist. I had 28 kills, 3 deaths, and 25 assists."_

_"How long have you played?"_ Youngjae asks.

_"That game was only the second time I played."_

They laugh at JB who immediately defends himself.  _"It's been a long time since I played and I was watching you so I got distracted."_

 _"Just admit that she's better than you,"_ Jackson teases.

 _"Of course. You're the best,"_ he says to me.

 _"It's my turn now! I want to make both of you watch something,"_ Bambam interjects.

_"Hey, you're just going to make her feel embarrassed again!"_

_"No, no, I won't. We made this video for the two of you. It's not even a punishment. It's more of a gift from all of us."_

I notice Mark ask Jinyoung- _oppa_ what Bambam is talking about. Yugyeom and Youngjae are signing at each other. Suspicious.

_"Okay, let's see it."_

I give JB a look as Bambam sets up the laptop Manager handed him. JB gives me a nod that says it's okay. I'll be on my guard though.

Bambam goes back to his seat as a video starts playing. The screen is black but it's like someone is just covering the camera. I can hear Youngjae singing.

 _"Jackson-hyung, where's JB-hyung?"_ Bambam, the one holding the camera, asked.

"Having a date with his beloved wife," Jackson said as a matter of fact.

_"Great. We can now record our birthday greeting for Noona. JB-hyung always stops us from saying what we want."_

_"Oh, that's right. It's next week."_ Youngjae said.

 _"Then why don't you just send her a message?"_ Jackson suggested.

_"I want it to be special. We haven't celebrated her birthday with her since we met her."_

_"What are you planning then?"_

_"Let's send her a video message. She'll spend the day with JB-hyung for sure so let's just send this to her at exactly 12 AM."_

_"You mean we're going to record right now? Yugyeom's completely naked right here."_

_"That's why I'm covering my camera. Let's just sing a happy birthday."_

"Okay, come on everybody!  _Bambam thought of something."_

I hear some commotion from the video and Jackson seems to be explaining to the others what they're going to do. I look at Bambam who's sitting behind JB right now. His mischievous smile is making me nervous.

"Hey. They said we should give you a message so I just want to thank you for being a really good friend to all of us. Happy birthday!" that was Mark's voice.

 _"Noona, thank you for cheering me up and appreciating my talent._ I love you!  _Happy birthday from Coco and me!"_ That's obviously Youngjae.

_"Noona! This is Yugyeom. Thank you for caring for me like your own son. Happy birthday! I love you!"_

" _Um... yes. Thank you for being supportive of us, especially to your husband. Don't hesitate to tell us if you have problems. Your Prince Charming will be here to help. But I'm sure your husband will do everything for you so just love each other and live happily._ Happy birthday! _"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ said.

_"Jackson-hyung, it's your turn."_

_"No, you go first. I'll be the finale."_

_"Okay. After your message, we'll start singing Happy Birthday."_

_"But wait, Bambam, isn't it weird that we're sending her a video message but her screen is all black? You should've just prepared an audio message."_

_"We'll show our faces after we sing. Yugyeom, go and dress up so you won't give Noona a shock."_

_"But it's hot and I'm still going to dance."_

_"This isn't a strip club. Why do you have to be naked when dancing?"_

_"As if you don't do that, Jackson-hyung."_

_"Stop it, you guys. I'm about to give my message."_ The background went silent. "Hi, it's me Bambam. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Thank you for your patience and understanding. We love you!"

Really? Bambam is sorry? Unbelievable. He's laughing like a maniac!

 _"Do you think JB-hyung will kill us? We keep on saying we love her."_ Youngjae's voice.

_"He won't know so just say whatever you want."_

_"Mom, keep this a secret from Dad so we won't die!"_

_"Now we're really dead if JB hears this. Good work Yugyeom."_

_"Go and finish your message Jackson-hyung. I want to sing."_

_"Okay, okay. Here it is._ Yo, what's up, my lady? I hope you like our gift. We'll send this to you first then give you our real gifts the night of your birthday. I really prepared for it so I hope you have time to celebrate with us. I just want to say thank you for everything. You didn't know who we are but you let us become your friends. Thank you for giving us a chance. Thank you for trusting us. I know how hard it is to be far from your loved ones. I hope we were able to at least make you happy with our company."

 _"Aren't you finished yet?"_ Jinyoung- _oppa_ asked.

"Jinyoung is excited so I'll stop here. Happy birthday and remember we all love you.  _Come on everyone, let's sing!"_

They started singing merrily on the video while I shed some tears. I really don't have many friends so when my birthday came the first year I was here in Korea, I celebrated it alone. The second was when JB was already my boyfriend so we went out and watch movies. Last year, they were scheduled to shoot for their music video so he came home late and was really tired. But of course I was happy just by his mere presence. The members' greetings made me smile too.

And now they want to celebrate it with me. It's been a long time since I have eaten with the group so I guess I feel grateful that they want to be with me.

 _"Happy birthday to you..."_ Youngjae sang in solo and I'm smiling so wide when suddenly...

A BLOODY FACE OF A SCREAMING WOMAN APPEARS ON THE SCREEN.

JB shrieks. And actually, that shocks me more than the woman's face.

_"BAMBAM, YOU—"_

The kids laugh like crazy. I look at JB who fell from his chair and landed on his knees. I laugh along with them. Bambam was planning to scare me but he scared JB instead. He should be prepared for his death.

Oh well, it's GOT7. You'll get the sugar and spice with everything nice.


	17. Rollercoaster Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> Underlined= member's letter

****I wake up with a weird feeling. I haven't opened my eyes yet but I know that something's different. I don't know if it's the musk I'm nuzzling or the unusual toughness of the pillow I'm hugging.

_"Are you awake?"_

That must be it. I'm probably still in dreamland because I can hear JB's voice. Should I wake up or not?

_"Do you want to sleep some more?"_

I pull the pillow closer instead of answering. It's weird to hear JB's sleepy voice. It's like he only just woke up. I don't get to hear that much because when he goes home at night, he leaves before the sun even rises.

_"Okay. I guess you're tired from the activities last week..."_

I feel a hand stroking my hair. Wait... how can someone touch me when I'm only dreaming?

_"Do you have anything planned for today?"_

I quickly open my eyes. Blue. My pillow cloth isn't blue so what is this I'm cuddling? I blink some more and yawn. Something is... different.

_"Babe?"_

"What the-" I quickly cover my face with the blanket when JB tilted my face up. He's lying beside me and I'm using his arm as a pillow.

So this is what heaven feels like?

 _"Why are you hiding?"_ he asks with a little chuckle as he takes the blanket off my face.

_"No. Don't remove it. I look like a mess."_

_"I've been staring at you for an hour. You look like an angel."_

_"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"_

_"You look so peaceful. I enjoyed watching you."_

Is it weird that I still feel butterflies whenever he says something sweet? I know he's my husband now but we rarely get to do anything romantic so maybe that's why I'm like a schoolgirl who got noticed by her crush.

I subtly check my eyes and mouth to see if there are any remnants of my good sleep. Good thing there's nothing. JB successfully gets the blanket off me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

What a good way to start the day.

 _"Did you have a good sleep?"_ he asks.

 _"Yes. How about you? Does your arm hurt?"_ I feel guilty thinking that we're on that position for the whole night.

 _"Don't worry about it. Come here,"_ he pulls me to an embrace.

I don't know what I've done to deserve this man.

_"Happy birthday..."_

So that's why I woke up with the best gift. It's my birthday!

* * *

 _"What are these?"_ I point at the paper bags lined up on our living room table.

_"Gifts from the members. They sent it beforehand so you can use them for tonight's party."_

_"Party?"_

_"They prepared one for you, remember? We'll go there later."_

I nod and choose which bag to open first. Since I like black, I quickly pick up the smallest box. It's a bit heavy.

 _"That's from Bambam, I think,"_ JB says before sitting beside me.

_"What do you think it is?"_

JB takes the box from me and measures its weight.  _"Probably something expensive."_

I roll my eyes. Expensive or not, I really appreciate their effort to buy something for me even though they're on tight schedule.

I peel off the side of the wrapper and pull the box out of it. My eyes widen on the label.

_"An instant camera?"_

_"You mean the one that develops pictures right away?"_

I nod at JB while opening the box. Inside it is a black Instax and five packs of photo paper.

_"Wow... I didn't expect Bambam to give me something like this..."_

_"There's a paper inside,"_ JB points out so I dig into the box again. I take the paper out and unfold it.

_"_ _Happy birthday, Noona. Use this to take pictures of your special day then put it on Jackson-hyung's gift. I'm supposed to buy that one but Jackson-hyung said he doesn't have enough money to buy this so we exchanged. I hope you like them!_ _"_

JB gives me one of the red paper bags. I open it and see some scrapbook materials insides. There's the book, a lot of embellishments, and even scissors and glue. I open the empty book and find a sticky note on the first page.

_"_ _You're welcome. I'm full of sense, right? Check Mark's gift next. I suggested it._ _Which one is Mark's?"_

JB picks the other red paper bag and I quickly put my hands in it. It's something soft.

 _"Oh... a hat!"_ I exclaim while wearing the white fluffy hat Mark had given me.

 _"Come here,"_ JB says and I lean so he could fix it. I don't wear hats or caps often because I don't go out anyway. But since winter is coming, this will be a great help.

There's no note on Mark's so I just pick up the other red paper bag.

 _"Oh... This seems like a book,"_ I quickly guess. Obviously, it's from Jinyoung- _oppa_. I open it and see a book entitled Love on the Little Things by Puung.

 _"What is it about?"_ JB asks so I remove the wrapper and open a few pages.

It's cute. There's a list of the little things that couples do and it comes with really cute illustrations.  _"I think Jinyoung-oppa is suggesting that we should do these."_

JB glances on the pages I'm browsing.  _"Then let's try to do most of them today."_

_"Really?"_

He nods and smiles.  _"But finish opening your presents first."_

 _"Okay..."_ I pick up the last box. It's the tallest.  _"Youngjae and Yugyeom have only one gift?"_

_"I think they made that together."_

_"Made?"_

_"Yes. I saw them preparing it."_

I open it excitedly and see a collection of dolls inside. There are GOT7 dolls to be specific but there's also a Coco, a Nora, and a doll that resembles me. How cute is that?

 _"But don't you guys really have doll merchandise? The ones from Dream Knight?"_ I ask.

 _"They made the pet ones and yours,"_ he answers.

_"I didn't know they can sew."_

_"They can't. They asked Jinyoung to do it. They just designed. Just appreciate the kids' thoughts."_

_"Of course! Youngjae will always be my cute innocent sunshine and Yugyeom is forever my baby boo."_

_"I'm kinda getting jealous right now but since it's your birthday, I'll let it pass."_

_"Hey, you know I love your brothers."_

_"Yeah, yeah. As long as you love me more."_

_"You know I do."_

* * *

I'm not expecting any big romantic gestures from JB since he is... well, JB. The chic and sexy leader.

 _"Where are we going?"_ I ask while his driving to I-don't-know-where.

_"I read the book Jinyoung gave you while you were preparing. There's one saying that we should do something crazy and at the same time something romantic."_

_"And that is?"_

_"Riding a rollercoaster."_

I laugh.  _"Don't be silly. You know I can't ride a rollercoaster."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it's stupid. Why do I have to endanger myself?"_

_"But I will be there with you so you won't feel endangered."_

_"For all I know, you would want to scream if only I'm not the one with you."_

_"Of course not. We've ridden a lot of scarier rides before."_

_"Oh right. I remember Jackson telling me about riding Vikings with Mark and Gyeommie. That's more reason why I don't like riding those."_

_"Just try it once, please. It won't be fun if I ride it alone."_

I puff my cheeks. He doesn't even have to say please.

* * *

_"I know I agreed to do this but do we really have to do it first?"_

_"Of course! After this, we'll go to the places you like so that you will forget how scary this was."_

_"Now, I'm getting more scared."_

_"Too late to go back now. The ride's starting."_

I grip the handle tightly as the ride start moving.

This really is a bad idea.

_"IM JAEBUM!"_

* * *

_"I hate you,"_ I grumble for the nth time after almost throwing up.

 _"No, you don't,"_ he replies again.

 _"Yeah, I know,"_ I sigh.  _"Can we go to the haunted house now? I need a different kind of scary to ease my mind."_

_"Wait, you're not scared of ghosts, are you?"_

I look at him in confusion.  _"Why do you ask?_

_"Maybe you're planning to take advantage of me. You'll be screaming 'Babe, oh my gosh! It's so scary!'"_

I don't know if his high pitched tone should make me laugh so I gape instead.  _"Are you kidding me?"_

And of course he quickly went back to the 'chic and sexy' guy he is.  _"Come on. I failed at making you laugh."_

I can't help but laugh while he pouts. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  _"You make me happy though. Just by being who you are."_

* * *

The haunted house is boring. I mean, we had fun laughing at the ghosts but they're not scary at all. Maybe a little shocking because they come out of nowhere but they didn't make me scream like that terrifying rollercoaster. JB, on the other hand, pretended to be not scared but I can feel his hold tightening as we walk further the haunted house.

We finally see light but it's not just the sunlight. There are flashes of cameras everywhere.

 _"Babe..."_ I glance at him, not sure how I should react. The people are starting to crowd us, throwing questions. I can't catch what all of them are saying but I think they are aware that I'm JB's wife.

 _"Everyone, please lend me your ears!"_ JB announce and they go quiet all at once. JB looks at me before turning to the fans.  _"You see, today is my wife's birthday. I'm sure you heard about her?"_

They answer with yes and thankfully, they sound happy.

"So I would like to ask you to please let us enjoy this day. We won't stop you from going anywhere so please, don't stop us from enjoying too. I've always been away from her and this is the only way I can make up. Can you help me with that?"

They cheerfully agree so I smile appreciatively.

 _"Thank you! I'm glad all of you understand,"_ he bows so I follow. The fans also bow and as I raise my head, they start singing...

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday our princess, happy birthday to you!"_

I want to ask who they're calling princess but it seems like I'm the only girl celebrating her birthday. I also heard a few familiar kind-of-attention-grabbing loud voices.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a cheery voice greet and soon came Wang Jackson. He quickly envelops me in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Noona!" the maknaes follow and hug me too. Mind you, Jackson hasn't let me go yet.

"Come on, group hug!" Mark says and now I'm being squished between six guys. I can hear some of the fans saying how cute it is and how they wish they're in my position but a louder voice goes on top of theirs.

 _"Enough, you guys. Let her go,"_ JB says and soon I feel them being dragged away from me one by one. Only Jackson is left.  _"Wang Jackson, you want to die?"_

 _"Just one more minute, Hyung. She's my best friend,"_ he answers, crushing me on his chest.

_"So you do want to die?"_

_"I told you to let go. Do you want me to die? Stop hugging me,"_ Jackson turns to me and I can only laugh.

 _"I'm the one who's dying. I couldn't breathe!"_ I complain.

 _"Okay, everyone, thank you and we have to go now. Let's meet each other at the fan signing tomorrow, okay?"_ JB says.

 _"Thank you to all of you!"_ I say and try to smile to each of them. Some start to walk away while others stay close. I turn to the boys.  _"And to all of you. Thank you for the surprise."_

 _"Yeah, what a surprise. How did you know we are here?"_ JB asks with more annoyance than curiosity. Oh, right. He did say I'll be meeting the members later at the party. How come they're here?

 _"You guys are all over internet. They were talking about how sweet JB-hyung is,"_ Bambam explains, showing me an article on his phone. There are stolen shots of us and the headline goes a little something like ' _GOT7 JB and wife's first public date_.'

 _"It's not supposed to be public,"_ JB mutters.

I look at him and hold his cheek.  _"It's okay. I had fun, if that's what you're concerned about."_

 _"EW!"_ we hear Bambam say so we all put our hands up as if to smack him. But he's our baby so we just laugh it off.

 _"Did you see our gifts? I bought you an expensive one,"_ Jackson asks.

 _"I'm wearing Mark's,"_ I point at my fluffy hat. Mark pats my head so I smile at him.  _"Thank you, Oppa."_

 _"Woah, she called him Oppa!"_ Youngjae says so I turn to him.

 _"And I have the dolls here,"_ I show them the JB and me dolls, stuck at my bag.

 _"Where are the others?"_ Youngjae ask.

 _"Inside because you're always inside our hearts,"_ I say and cringe along with them. We all laugh until JB says...

_"Inside because it's supposed to be just the two of us out."_

We laugh more and I suddenly remember Bambam's gift. I take it out and quickly steal a picture of their laughing face. Bambam is the first to notice.

 _"Oh, you're using it!"_ he exclaims.

 _"You took a picture of us? I wasn't prepared,"_ Jackson exclaims and tries to take the picture from me.

_"Leave her be, Jackson. It's her birthday. She can do whatever she wants."_

_"Really?"_ we all ask JB. Yes, even me.

_"Then can I take an ugly shot of all of you?"_

* * *

I'm still laughing on the way to their dorm. The boys took a different car so JB and I are left alone. I decided to put the pictures on Jackson's gift while JB takes a nap.

I can't believe I'm in this position. This wouldn't be possible four years ago. I didn't even know them, much more like them. But here I am, creating memories with them that I'll surely treasure.

I'm starting to think that I don't deserve this. I mean, I'm not good at anything. We met by accident and they could've forgotten me easily.

But this man changed destiny.

_"Why are you staring at me?"_

I quickly look away when JB spoke.  _"I thought you were sleeping. Didn't remember you look like you're sleeping even though you're awake. Slit eyes oppa."_

JB laughs and leans on my shoulder.  _"My eyes may be little but that's because all I can see is you."_

 _"Wow... since when did you learn saying cheesy things, huh?"_ I tease.

 _"I have always been sweet,"_ he defends.

_"I can remember the time you told me to stand up and go out to buy food when I texted you that I'm hungry."_

_"I came to bring you food after that."_

_"Still, you don't tell me sweet things. You said 'Then go out.' You were so cold."_

_"I was just pretending. I told you to go out so that we can meet at the street and you'll be surprised. You'll run to me and say 'Babe, I miss you so much!'"_

_"Actually, I would've said 'Jerk, I'm hungry. Buy me food.' first."_

He laughs and takes my hand. I put down the scrap book and let the comforting silence reign.

I haven't made my birthday wish. I think of one as I start hearing a loud noise. Suddenly, my head is spinning and all I can think about is I don't want this to end. I wish the moment would freeze up to the time JB held my hand. That's the last thing I want to remember.

Not how he tells me to get down. Not how he tightly hugs me. Not how I hear him shout as the car spins upside down. Not how we get separated by the impact. Not how I can see him a few inches away from me, mirroring the fear in my eyes. Not how the blood traces its way from his head.

Not how he says my name like a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajajannnnnn~


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised= dialogue said in Korean// words with no exact English equivalent  
> This is the last chapter. There's no part 2.

There are times when our dreams are so vivid that when we finally wake up, we're feel under a trance. We don't know what is real anymore and we look for the key item we saw on our dreams.

In my case, I looked for JB.

I don't bother checking if I'm hurt from the accident. I look frantically everywhere to see if JB needs help.

And that's how reality sinks in.

I'm nowhere near any road where the accident could've taken place. In fact, this place is full of serenity. The wind feels cold against my skin. I can hear some birds chirping nearby, probably they're on the branch of this tree I'm leaning at.

Now, the second thing people ask themselves, after realizing what just happened was a dream, is what is real. So the car crash was a dream, but are the events before that dreams too?

The sound of dripping water somewhere steals my attention.

I stand up and look around but I'm not close to any river. It isn't raining too, though it is a bit cloudy. I turn around and find out the source of the sound.

I scream.

A guy is peeing by the tree where I was sleeping earlier. He is on the other side, probably why he didn't see me. But now that he's finished and pulling his fly up, we meet gazes.

"AHHHHHHH!"

I quickly pick up my things and run. I didn't see anything! Promise! It was just really embarrassing! My mind is still a blur from my deep sleep and when I wake up, I'll see that? What time is it anyway? And actually, where am I? I'm still a little out of it.

"Fu-"

I just bumped my head into a wall. Wait, no, it's not a wall. How can a wall almost curse?

I look up and my eyes widen. I know this guy! He is wearing a leather jacket and has many accessories. He has subtle make-up too. The feeling of déjàvu keeps bugging me.

The guy looks at me with furrow brows.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I bow. It is an automatic gesture. I'm not really sorry for anything but my mind says I should do it.

"Oh, you're not Korean? I'm sorry too. But who are you? Why are you here?" he asks. Okay, now I'm feeling really creep out. I swear I know this scenario from somewhere.

"I was sleeping when a guy went to pee nearby and I was so embarrassed for being there so I ran away and accidentally wandered here. But I don't know where this is so I can't answer why I'm here exactly. I also don't know who you are but I have a feeling I've seen you somewhere." I'm breathless after saying those.

"You're what-Wait, are you okay? Do you want-"

I quickly take the bottle water he was offering. I drank it straight before returning it to him.

"Thank you!"

"Are you calm now? Can say all those again? You were talking too fast earlier."

"I actually don't remember most but here it goes. I woke up under a tree and heard water flowing or something. I looked around and saw this guy peeing from behind me. I freaked out and ran away."

"I got that part. What I'm asking about is how you don't know where this is. Are you lost?"

"No. I mean yes? It's complicated. I just woke up from a really long dream so I don't know which is real."

He looks at me inquisitively. He has this bad boy aura with the leather and black clothes all over but he seems to be thoughtful.

"I don't know what's going on with you but if this might help. You are in South Korea, specifically near Han River."

"I think the Han River is long so to say I'm near isn't specific at all."

"Oh? Looks like your brain is working properly now."

I roll my eyes. Jackson and his wit.

Wait.

"Jackson?" I ask in confusion. My dream is slowly slipping from me now but I do remember someone named Jackson in it. He reminds me of him.

"I thought you don't even know why you're here? How come you know me?"

"So I'm right? You're Jackson? This doesn't make any sense," I tell myself. My head starts spinning from the confusion. I take a step back but bumped at something from behind.

Erase the something. It's someone.

My eyes start to water after seeing who it is. Joy, sadness, longing, and fear envelop me all at once.

He asks me something and I can only shake my head.

"He's asking for your name," Jackson tells me and proceeds on speaking to the newcomer. I stare at them and put the pieces I'm sure of together.

I'm in Korea. I'm dressed in school uniform and am carrying some books and my bag pack. I woke up from under the tree just like how I met them the first time in my dream.

"A premonition."

They both look at me and I realize I said that out loud without meaning to.

"What did you say?" Jackson asks me.

"If what I dreamed of was true then..." I take a step back to prove my guess.

I bump into someone and sigh. I have to calm myself. It can be a coincidence.

 _"What's happening here?"_  the newcomer asks and when I look up, I saw a pretty boy. A really, really, pretty boy.

So I was right. Everything is coming true.

 _"Please, help me,"_ I try hard to say it in Korean and clung to his arm. I hide behind him. I see how the second guy's face crumple in irritation.

"You're not Korean?" the guy I'm clinging to asked.

"Yes. I'm an exchange student," I quickly answered.

"But why are you here? Why are you running from them? And I also don't know who are you so let go of me," he struggle to get out of my grip so I quickly let go of him.

I turn to the second guy. "I drank your water so I have to buy you one again. I also have to think about everything. I can't just go and redo my dream because I know how it will end. But maybe I can risk loving you again. Maybe this time, we'll get our happy ending."

He stares at me, probably letting the words sink in. Finally, he looks at me with questioning eyes. "Who are you?"

I smile. I think this won't be the same as my dream at all.

"Im JB's wife. Soon." I answer before running away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR SPARING ME SOME TIME WITH THIS STORY! All reactions are welcomed.


End file.
